All You Needed Was Me
by Zushu
Summary: Kurt asiste a la Academia Dalton de varones en Nueva York. Conoce a Blaine que resulta ser un idiota de primera clase. Pero cuando Blaine decide que Kurt debe ser suyo, ¿Será Kurt capaz de resistirse? Kurt tiene un secreto y cuando Blaine se entera, el idiota en él se va y aparece el protector. AU. Por favor lean la lista de alertas del primer capitulo... TRADUCCIÓN de xCaellachx
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**Titulo:** All You Needed Was Me

**Autora: **xCaellachx

**Traductora:** Zushu

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

**Categoría:** M

**N/A**: Vamos a tener todas las advertencias enumeradas ahora en lugar de en capítulos específicos. Así que si alguna de estas advertencias los ofende o molesta, ¡No sigan leyendo! Autolesión, suicidio, muerte de personajes y violencia. Eso es todo por ahora, creo. No obstante no todo es oscuro y deprimente queridas lectoras. Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**N/T:***Warblers: Currucas, Gorriones o silbadores, todos son lo mismo, pero yo prefiero el nombre original en ingles

*Dr. Martens: son botas de una marca de calzado, a menudo conocidas como Doctor Martens, Doc Martens, Docs o DMs.

* * *

**All You Needed Was Me**

Kurt no podía creer la magnitud del lugar. Era el más suntuoso y sofisticado edificio en el que había estado jamás. Y tenía la oportunidad de ir a la Universidad aquí. La Academia Dalton era un colegio privado de varones que tenia un índice de aceptación muy reducido. Ya había sido pre-aceptado y el tour era una mera formalidad antes de iniciar el primer año. El sol brillaba a través del tragaluz en cúpula y él no podía dejar de mirar hacia arriba mientras trataba de caminar por los escalones bajo él. La vista era impresionante, pero finalmente bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que no podía oír más al molesto guía.

"Maldición" murmuro. Parece que se perdería antes de incluso comenzar.

En ese momento un joven bajaba a gran velocidad por las escaleras a su lado, golpeándolo contra la barandilla.

"Disculpe, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?" pregunto Kurt cortésmente, tropezando y sosteniéndose a si mismo.

Cuando el joven se dio vuelta, el aliento de Kurt quedo atrapado en su pecho. El hombre era impresionante. Su pelo negro y rizado enmarcaba su cara perfectamente sin ser apabullante. Su boca, dios bendito, su boca era el tipo de cosas que Kurt únicamente soñaba. Su labio superior tenía un gran hoyuelo que hizo agua la boca de Kurt solo al pensar en besarlo. Pero fueron sus ojos los que más llamaron la atención de Kurt. Sus ojos eran del color oro más espectacular. Supuso que eran considerados probablemente avellana, pero ahora eran de color dorado profundo y Kurt se perdió en ellos. El joven era un poco mas bajo que el, pero tenia los hombros anchos, lo que insinuaban un físico musculoso.

"Jesús, ¿Ya acabaste de mirarme, princesa?" dijo con tono mordaz el hombre.

Kurt se sonrojo hasta las raíces del pelo. "Yo, yo, lo siento. Um, por favor discúlpeme. Parece que no puedo encontrar mi grupo de tour, me preguntaba si me podría señalar la dirección de la biblioteca." Tartamudeo Kurt, siendo apenas capaz de recordar el itinerario del tour.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" pregunto él bruscamente.

"K, K, Kurt" Finalmente logro decir.

"Bueno, K, K, Kurt, ¿Luzco como un maldito directorio?" él lo fulmino con la mirada por un minuto y Kurt se pregunto si realmente estaba esperando una respuesta. "Estúpidos y malditos novatos." murmuro él finalmente, haciendo su camino hasta el final de las escaleras y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

La boca de Kurt colgó abierta por la rudeza del hombre. ¿Que rayos se le había metido por el culo? Se maldijo a si mismo por no responderle con un comentario mordaz, pero como era su suerte, acabo pensando en varias elecciones de frases varios minutos _después_ del incidente. ¿Porque un hombre tan guapo tenia que ser un bastardo? Bueno, Kurt supuso que eso era algo bueno de todos modos. No estaba aquí para el romance o las relaciones, estaba aquí para aprender y aprender de los mejores. Ese era el por que él había trabajado duro todos esos años infernales en la escuela. La oportunidad de escapar de Lima y viajar a Nueva York para asistir a esta escuela. Puede que no fuera NYADA, pero era una de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York, y él había ganado una beca completa.

Al oír un tono de voz alta, con voz irritada, se dio cuenta que había encontrado su grupo y se apresuró a ponerse al corriente. Terminaron el tour y Kurt firmo en la línea punteada para convertirse en un miembro oficial del alumnado de Dalton.

La semana siguiente se estaba mudando a su nuevo dormitorio, ansioso de conocer a su compañero de cuarto. Las personas que no tenían quien quisiera compartir litera con ellos eran asignados a un cuarto con un compañero de año superior quien seria lo suficientemente amable al ayudarlo a adaptarse y con sus preguntas.

Golpeo de forma vacilante la puerta, giro la manija y miro dentro. Había un hombre alto sentado en un escritorio, lucia como si estuviera armando un modelo de automóvil. El levanto la vista y sonrió hacia Kurt.

"Tú debes ser Kurt Hummel" dijo, levantándose de la silla y tendiéndole la mano. "Soy Jason McClure."

"Si, lo soy, y es un placer conocerte" dijo Kurt, aliviado al ver la expresión de bienvenida en su rostro. Se estrecharon las manos y Kurt le dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Jason había elegido el lado derecho del cuarto la cual era la más cercana al baño que compartirían. Kurt tendría todo el lado izquierdo de la habitación, que incluía una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una ventana. No tenia problema alguno en tomar el lado de la ventana, le encantaba mirar hacia la calle de todas formas, tal vez movería el escritorio hacia allí.

"Espero que no te moleste que ya haya elegido un lado" dijo a modo de disculpa Jason. Tenía unos cálidos ojos marrones, cabello castaño semiclaro y era muy alto. Kurt imagino que media como un metro noventa. Tenía un hermoso hoyuelo que se le asomaba al sonreír.

"No me molesta en absoluto. Solo estaba nervioso de conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo Kurt sinceramente.

"Escucha", dijo Jason. "Soy bastante fácil de tratar, así que si tú también lo eres, nos llevaremos bastante bien."

Kurt hizo una mueca. "No siempre soy fácil de tratar, pero lo intentare", dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Jason rio, haciendo reaparecer su hoyuelo. "¿Porque no eres fácil de tratar?"

"Soy un poco diva. Me gustan las cosas en cierta forma. Pero mayormente es acerca de mis pertenencias que soy quisquilloso, estoy seguro de que no me odiaras de inmediato", dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"No hay problema. Eres lindo así que estoy seguro de que te daré mas flexibilidad", dijo con un guiño pícaro.

La boca de Kurt se abrió. ¿Era un chico gay? "Uh, ¿eres?" se las arreglo Kurt para articular.

"¿Gay? No, solo aprecio la belleza cuando la veo" rio Jason. "No me importan ese tipo de tonterías. Hay cosas mas importantes en la vida que preocuparse por a quien aman las personas."

Kurt respiro con alivio. Este chico realmente iba a ser el compañero de cuarto perfecto. "Soy gay" anuncio, solo para probar la reacción de su compañero de cuarto.

"Lo se" resoplo Jason. "Y eres hermoso, así que, todo lo que hay ahí afuera ¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar?" Pero ante la mirada de reojo de Kurt. "Oh, cierto, diva. Esta bien, si necesitas algo estaré por aquí" dijo Jason con otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mirando más de cerca el modelo de coche que estaba cuidadosamente reconstruyendo, Kurt sonrió "¿Es un Impala 1967?"

Fue el turno de Jason de mirarlo boquiabierto. "¿Sabes de autos?"

Kurt inhalo delicadamente y elevo su nariz al aire. "Puedo ser una diva, pero tengo otros intereses", dijo y luego sonrió para quitar el resquemor de sus palabras afiladas.

Riendo a carcajadas, Jason lo señalo. "Me gustas diva. Y si, es un Impala del 67. Me encanta este coche. Desearía tener uno. Pero por desgracia, todo lo que tengo es este modelo ¿Como te metiste en lo de los autos?"

El rostro de Kurt se apagó abruptamente. "Mi papa" señalo la puerta del lado derecho de la habitación. "¿Es ese el baño?"

Jason asintió con la cabeza, su expresión curiosa.

Kurt tomo su bolso y salió del cuarto. El cuarto de baño tenía dos lavabos con dos conjuntos de estantes y espejos. Kurt estuvo agradecido cuando empezó a colocar sus productos. Realmente necesitaba todo un baño solo para el, pero si tenia que compartir, por lo menos tendría su propio espacio. Haciendo una pausa para mirar su reflejo, suspiro profundamente. No podía hacer esto. Tenia que hacerlo.

Varios minutos después, salió del baño y vio que tenían compañía. Un apuesto chico con la piel de oliva y un cuidado corte mohicano estaba conversando con Jason. Jason lo presento como Noah Puckerman o Puck como el prefería ser llamado.

"Tengo que irme pronto. La practica de los Warblers ya esta comenzando" dijo Puck, mirando su reloj.

"¿De los Warblers? ¿No es el recortado club de coro?" Pregunto Kurt con entusiasmo. Eso era parte del porque había estado tan ansioso. Él ya sabía todo acerca de los Warblers. Se les conocía como uno de los mejores coros universitarios del país.

"Si, ¿tu cantas?" Ante el asentimiento de Kurt, Puck sonrió "Amigo, tienes que venir e intentarlo hoy. Es el momento perfecto para entrar allí ya que esta es la primera reunión del año."

"Eso seria grandioso" dijo Kurt, su sonrisa amplia "¿Como luzco?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a Jason.

"Divino, cariño" pronuncio Jason arrastrando las palabras.

"Como si tuvieras idea en realidad" bromeo Kurt.

"Es cierto" admitió Jason. "Hey, buena suerte. Tendrán suerte de tenerte."

"Ni siquiera sabes si canto bien" dijo Kurt, aunque estaba agradecido por los ánimos.

"Estoy seguro de que cantas muy bien" dijo Jason y sonrió cuando Kurt salió de la habitación con Puck.

Intercambiaron bromas mientras caminaban. Puck era un estudiante de segundo año y había estado con los Warblers desde el segundo semestre de su primer año.

"Me tomo un tiempo conseguir el coraje para intentarlo. Puede ser bastante intimidante" dijo, y noto la cara de Kurt palidecer. "Oh mierda. Lo siento amigo. Estoy seguro que estarás bien. Solo imagina a todos en ropa interior. Eso es lo que yo hago."

"Uh huh" dijo Kurt, tragando saliva.

"¿Ya sabes lo que vas a cantar?" Pregunto Puck, esperando que el cambio de tema cubriera su desliz.

"Si. 'Defaying Gravity' de Wicked" dijo Kurt. Había tenido la pieza de audición escogida y practicada a la perfección por casi un año. Mostraba su rango de los bajos a los más altos niveles. Si esto no conseguía que lo aceptaran en los Warblers, nada lo haría.

"Oh, ok. Creo que he oído esa" dijo Puck. "¿En que rango cantas?"

"Soy un contratenor" dijo Kurt, incapaz de evitar el orgullo en su voz. Sabía que su voz era única y esperaba que fuera un buen augurio durante la audición.

"Joder" dijo Puck con un silbido bajo. "Los Warblers no han tenido un verdadero contratenor en años."

Kurt ya sabía esto también, pero se limito a asentir y decir que era interesante.

"Bueno, Kurt, cruzare los dedos por ti, así que solo relájate y hazlo lo mejor que puedas" dijo Puck mientras se acercaban a la sala del coro.

Caminando dentro, Kurt se tambaleo de nuevo al ver la arquitectura. La intensa y oscura madera cubriendo todas las superficies, los sofás rojos, el suelo de mármol; era espectacular.

Puck presento a Kurt con Wes, el capitán del equipo. Wes estrecho su mano calurosamente y dio un encantado grito cuando Kurt le dijo que era contratenor.

"Bueno, tendremos unas palabras de apertura y luego tendremos tu audición y la de los otros novatos. ¿Te suena bien?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Se sentó junto a Puck y vio como la habitación comenzó a llenarse. Cuando el ultimo de los rezagados por fin entro, Wes se presento a si mismo y a David, el co-capitan. Pidió a los miembros oficiales del grupo acercarse y presento a cada uno de ellos. Kurt miro alrededor y vio que además de él había otros tres chicos en espera para la prueba. Estuvo feliz al notar que se veía mucho menos nervioso que algunos de ellos. Uno parecía como si fuera a vomitar, su pelo rubio desgreñado le caía en la cara.

Después de que el último miembro fue presentado, las grandes puertas se abrieron de golpe. Con una sonrisa arrogante, el apuesto hombre que no quiso darle instrucciones a Kurt entro a la habitación, cantando.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

El resto del coro de hombres se unió y Kurt estuvo asombrado del poder de sus voces mezcladas. Quiso saltar de un lado a otro, estaba tan emocionado de unírseles. Incluso si eso significaba que tendría que pasar un tiempo alrededor del estúpido ese. Tenia una hermosa voz la cual Kurt sabia que solo lo hacia mas engreído. Pero tal vez el solo necesitaba otra oportunidad. Si eran compañeros de equipo, a lo mejor seria más amable con Kurt. Admitió para si mismo que le encantaría llegar a conocerlo mejor, esos ojos podrían derretir enseguida sus Dr. Marten a sus pies.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_

_I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

Wes tiro del guapísimo hombre hacia adelante y lo puso en frente de ellos. "Este es nuestro solista principal, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, estos son nuestros potenciales nuevos compañeros."

"Jodidamente fantástico" se mofo Blaine. "No sabia que permitían entrar a chicas en Dalton" dijo, mirando a Kurt.

Kurt sintió su rostro enrojecer.

"Blaine dale una oportunidad, justo como te dimos una" advirtió David, algo implícito en sus palabras que Kurt no entendió.

"Esta bien princesa, vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer" replico Blaine y los Warblers regresaron a sus asientos. Kurt se levanto y le dio el CD para su acompañamiento al Warbler más cercano al estéreo. Kurt pensó que su nombre era Trent, pero no arriesgaría dinero por ello.

"Tu nombre, rango y el titulo de la pieza por favor" dijo Wes.

"Soy Kurt Hummel, contratenor y cantare 'Defying Gravity'," dijo sobre los murmullos que surgieron al anunciar su rango. Cruzo los dedos y todo lo que se podía cruzar para la suerte y asintió al chico del estéreo. Al escuchar los conocidos acordes del clásico de Broadway, cerró sus ojos y se perdió en la canción.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes... and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I am defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_bring me down!_

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Kurt lleno sus pulmones con la capacidad de las notas finales, cantándolas sin problemas, la F mayor no causándole ningún problema en absoluto.

Cuando termino, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. La sala estaba en silencio y su estomago se hundió.

"Puta madre" dijo Puck con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo que él dijo" murmuro David.

"Bienvenido a bordo princesa" dijo Blaine, simple admiración en su rostro.

Kurt aplaudió con sus manos, incapaz de contener su alegría. Los Warblers se reunieron a su alrededor y estrecharon su mano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Blaine se retiro, sus ojos pegados al rostro de porcelana coloreado con satisfacción por la atención. La voz que había salido de él había golpeado a Blaine como un ladrillo directamente en su estomago. La pureza y belleza de ella abrió algo en el y solo sabia una cosa. Debía tener a Kurt. Y pronto.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/A:** Advertencia…

. . . . .

Al día siguiente, Kurt aun seguía volando alto debido a su éxito con los Warblers. Un cantante más y él habían sido aceptados. Tenían su primera asignación de trabajo en la que actualmente estaban trabajando. Wes les había pedido encontrar una canción que representara a alguien importante para ellos. Desplazándose por su iPod, consiguió algunas opciones. Ponerse personal estaba bien, pero la canción aun tenia que sonar bien, por lo que estaba siendo quisquilloso.

Su primera noche en el dormitorio había sido sorprendentemente tranquila. El y Jason habían hablado durante un rato, pero ambos se fueron a dormir y por el resto de la noche estuvo tranquilo. Jason había salido temprano esa mañana para pasar el rato con Puck y otros de sus amigos, pero habían intercambiado números de teléfono en caso de que Kurt necesitara algo. Ahora tenía todo los números de teléfono de los Warblers y todo ellos tenían el suyo.

Era parte de la forma como se comunicaban para obtener las notificaciones de los ensayos de último minuto. Hacia que Kurt se sintiera mas conectado, a pesar de que el aun seguía siendo el chico nuevo. Todo el mundo había sido muy acogedor después de su actuación, felicitándolo y elogiando su voz. Todos excepto uno. Blaine se había hecho a un lado, mirándolo fijamente todo el tiempo. No tenía la menor idea de que había hecho para molestar al hombre, pero algo había sido. Kurt había decidido evitarlo y tener solo el mínimo contacto posible cuando fuera inevitable.

Estaba atrapado entre dos canciones cuando escucho un golpe leve en la puerta. Al levantarse, imagino que tal vez seria un amigo de Jason, ya que él todavía no tenía ningún amigo. Aunque Jason estaba probando ser un gran chico.

Abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirar su iPod, levanto la vista y se congelo. Blaine tan solo se quedo allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una pose clásica de chico malo indiferente. Kurt trago aire antes de que escapara de él. La mirada en el rostro de Blaine era de deseo, llano y simple. Kurt la había visto antes dirigida a otras personas. Se pregunto porque ahora la estaba viendo.

"Um, Jason no esta aquí" murmuro, tomando la puerta para cerrarla.

"Si estuviera aquí por Jason, no le estaría hablando a tu cara de afeminado, ¿no crees?" dijo Blaine, bloqueando la puerta y caminando dentro de la habitación. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación. "Déjame adivinar, este es tu lado" dijo, señalando la cama de Kurt con el elegante edredón azul oscuro con almohadas a juego.

"¿Que es lo que quieres Blaine?" pregunto Kurt quitándose los auriculares de los oídos. Esto no era bueno. Nunca te encierres con tus enemigos. Él ya lo sabía y no había actuado con suficiente rapidez.

"Lo disgustante es que, te deseo. No tengo idea de por que, pero tu maldita voz me encendió y ahora tengo que sacarte de mi sistema. Ven aquí" dijo Blaine, sentado en el borde de la cama de Kurt, dando palmaditas a su regazo.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron. "¿Estas jodidamente loco?" pregunto incrédulo, ante la osadía del hombre.

"Tengo que estarlo. Ahora, ven aquí. Sé que no estas obteniendo acción en ningún lado y me asegurare de que te vengas, no te preocupes" dijo Blaine, su voz y su cara tranquilas como si estuviera hablando del clima.

"¡Fuera de mi habitación! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Eres un idiota y aun si fueras el ultimo hombre en la faz de la tierra te mandaría a la mierda" exploto Kurt. Sabia que su cara estaría roja brillante por las emociones fuertes, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Todos sus instintos gritaban que sacara a ese tipo de su habitación. Había aprendido hace mucho a escuchar esos instintos.

Blaine se paro y camino hacia él. El corazón de Kurt latía con rabia y miedo y no se movió lo suficientemente rápido antes de que Blaine lo tuviera atrapado contra la pared. Los musculosos brazos enjaulaban a Kurt, Blaine se inclino mas cerca hasta que sus caderas se frotaron contra las de Kurt. Kurt se quedo sin aliento al sentir el endurecido pene de Blaine descansando contra el. Cerro los ojos y deseo que solo acabara.

"Abre tus ojos" exigió una voz gentil.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y estuvo sorprendido al ver la mirada de ternura en los ojos de Blaine. "No voy a hacerte daño princesa. Solo necesito una probada." Con eso, bajo sus labios a los de Kurt manteniendo esos gentiles ojos dorados en el.

Labios suaves y secos rozaron ligeramente contra los de Kurt. Al igual que un incendio, el calor ardió a través de Kurt con el suave toque. Sus ojos se cerraron con el shock de la sensación. Había esperado sentir asco, no esta exploración de labios dulces. Los labios de Blaine se movieron sobre su boca con movimientos experimentados, mordisqueando su labio superior, su labio inferior, las comisuras de su boca. Kurt comenzó a devolver el beso cuando sintió el toque ligero de la lengua de Blaine a lo largo de la comisura de sus labios. Jadeo ante la sensación de deseo que corrió por su cuerpo. Blaine aprovecho la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de Kurt. Sus manos se movieron al rostro de Kurt, sosteniéndola mientras exploraba sus labios, dientes y lengua. Mientras sus lenguas se frotaban una contra la otra, Kurt dejo escapar un suave gemido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un beso pudiera ser así. Así de intenso y mágico.

Blaine dejo escapar un sonido cuando la lengua de Kurt se froto contra la suya con vacilación. El sonido rompió el hechizo y Blaine se apartó repentinamente, sin importarle que Kurt trastabillara. El rostro del más joven estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el deseo mientras se tambaleaba para mantenerse en su lugar contra la pared.

Kurt lo miro fijamente, inseguro de que había pasado. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Besaba mal? Sabía que no tenía experiencia, pero a juzgar por el tamaño de la excitación de Blaine apretada contra el, imagino que lo estaba haciendo bien.

"Blaine" murmuro Kurt, preguntándose que estaba pasando.

"No hay necesidad de complicarnos, princesa. Obtuve lo que quise. Ahora puedo ir a buscar algo más atractivo para follar. Cualquier cosa para sacarme tu pálida cara de mi cabeza" dijo Blaine mordazmente. Se negó a ser afectado por el dolor y la pena en el pálido rostro del otro chico.

Kurt miro a Blaine salir por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de él. Se tambaleo hasta su cama y se hizo un ovillo a un lado, dejando las lágrimas caer. Se sentía utilizado, sucio y asqueroso. El beso comenzó como uno de los más hermosos en toda la vida de Kurt y termino como una experiencia humillante. Ya se había sentido así antes, era como saludar a un viejo amigo. No obstante, este amigo era afilado y doloroso. Pero él sabía como manejarlo.

Rodando fuera de la cama, camino hacia el cuarto de baño, su vista se nublo con pena y dolor. Buscando bajo el lavabo por la pequeña caja negra, la abrió. Suspirando ante la vista del metal brillante, supo que el alivio estaría a solo unos minutos de distancia. Desabrochándose los pantalones, desnudo su cadera. Mordiendo su labio, tomo la cuchilla de afeitar y la empujo, arrastrándola por su piel. Inmediatamente sintió las endorfinas haciendo efecto mientras la sangre brotaba a través del pequeño corte. Suspiro con alivio. Sabia que funcionaria. Siempre lo hacia. Tal vez solo uno mas, pensó. Uno más para hacerlo olvidar.

...

Blaine sabia que era un idiota por lo que había hecho. Pero en verdad solo había querido probar, ver si la boca de Kurt era tan hermosa como su voz. Nunca le diría a Kurt que pensaba que era tan precioso que era casi doloroso solo mirarlo. Y jamás le diría que ese beso lo sacudió hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Él era un besador con experiencia, sabia lo que hacia. Podía besar a alguien hasta un orgasmo y ni siquiera verse afectado. Sin embargo con Kurt, se había puesto duro tan pronto como él abrió la puerta. Luego el beso. Blaine pasó las manos por su rostro.

Ese beso había sido el más dulce, puro y honesto beso que había compartido jamás. Kurt debía saber igual que el cielo. Blaine sabía que seria capaz de besarlo una eternidad y nunca estar cansado de ello. Cuando el gimió, estuvo agradecido de haberse interrumpido. De lo contrario, pudo no haberse detenido. Pudo haber continuado hasta tener bajo el al suave y pálido chico. Su mayor temor era que ni siquiera eso fuera suficiente.

Insultarlo de esa forma fue puramente instinto. Siempre dejaba a su lengua correr cuando estaba nervioso o con la guardia baja. Se había convertido en una reacción de protección contra sus padres a temprana edad. Ellos lo insultaban y hablaban de como él si fuera un pedazo de mierda. Había aprendido a devolver los insultos tan bien como los recibía. Ellos nunca supieron que lloraba en las noches en su cama, todas sus palabras persiguiéndolo como monstruos en su joven mente. Ahora sus padres lo habían dejado en paz. Pagaban todo lo que él quería, dándole financiamiento ilimitado, siempre y cuando no los molestara tampoco. Se contactaba con ellos por correo electrónico o cartas si necesitaba algo. El dinero siempre llegaba pocas horas después de la solicitud. Había hecho su vida más cómoda. Consiguió superar el dolor que le causaron sus padres años atrás.

Sexo, marihuana, alcohol, todo lo ayudo en sus tiempos más difíciles. Había descubierto el canto casi por error. David lo escucho cantando una tarde junto con un CD. Lo invito a ir a los Warblers y ver de qué se trataba. Audiciono y se unió el mismo día. Fue la primera vez que sintió que no se encontraba solo. Nunca seria lo suficientemente débil como para admitirlo a sus compañeros de equipo, pero ellos salvaron su vida. Cantando y actuando siguió adelante, dejo la bebida y las drogas. Seguía bebiendo en las fiestas, pero ya no era algo que _tuviera_ que hacer. Esa era una de las cosas que mas le preocupaban de Kurt. Kurt se sentía como si fuera algo que Blaine _tuviera_ que hacer, estar _cerca_ de él, tener _más_ de él. Blaine respondió de la única manera que sabia, con insultos. Se sentía como un hijo de la chingada de primera, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que si él no se ponía por delante, protegiéndose a si mismo, terminaría siendo herido.

…..

Jason volvió a la habitación con una sonrisa para su compañero de cuarto. Kurt era un chico genial y era prometedora una verdadera amistad si las cosas seguían como estaban. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la pálida y demacrada expresión en el hombre mas pequeño mientras este yacía en su cama.

"Kurt, ¿estas bien?" pregunto con inquietud.

"Genial" respondió Kurt, una débil sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras se sentaba. "Creo que tengo hambre."

"Vamos, iré a la cafetería contigo. Siempre puedo tomar mas café" dijo Jason, a pesar de que justo se había quitado de allí.

Kurt se puso de pie y trastabillo. Jason atrapo su brazo y le ayudo a estabilizarse. "¿Kurt, cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste?"

"Ayer, creo" dijo. "Solo necesito algo de proteína. Sabes que es la parte mas importante de la comida" le dijo a Jason mientras se dirigían afuera de la habitación.

"De ninguna manera. Estoy del lado de los hidratos de carbono" bromeo Jason, observando a Kurt de cerca.

Kurt se puso a dar una oratoria acerca de nutrición y Jason le dejo, notando que eso trajo un poco de color a sus pálidas mejillas. Tal vez el chico solo estaba realmente hambriento.

Al entrar por las puertas de la cafetería, alguien paso junto a Kurt, empujando su hombro bruscamente contra la puerta. Kurt volvió a trastabillar. Jason vio a Blaine voltear hacia atrás y seguir caminando. Iba a tener unas palabras con ese imbécil. No iba a permitir que su compañero de cuarto fuera intimidado por ese bastardo. Aunque con la cantidad de dinero que la familia de Blaine donaba a la Academia, Blaine nunca se metería en problemas. Tendría que manejarlo él mismo.

Kurt no estuvo sorprendido que fuera Blaine. Ya se lo esperaba. Se había equivocado sin embargo. No había tomado solo un corte más para sentirse mejor. Debió haberlo sabido. Uno mas nunca era suficiente.

Jason tenia su brazo alrededor de el mientras se dirigían a la barra de ensaladas. Preocupado por la salud de su compañero, Kurt comenzó de nuevo, señalando el valor nutricional de ciertos vegetales.

. . .

. .

.

**N/A:** ¡Por favor lean y comenten! Los reviews me mantienen motivada. Usualmente puedo tener un capitulo hecho por día, a veces dos, ¡pero necesito saber que están siendo leídos! ¡Gracias a todos!

**N/T:** Ya escucharon a xCaellachx :) ¡Reviews por favor!


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegro de que a todo mundo le esta gustando hasta ahora. Amo a Blaine a muerte, pero hay algo divertido de escribir sobre el como un completo idiota. Solo hace que el hacerlo sea mucho mas divertido. En una parte uso unas pocas líneas de el show ―la cual no me pertenece― pero la cambie para que se adapte a mis necesidades. ¡Disfruten!

**N/T:** No tengo un día de actualización :9 simplemente cuando acabo uno lo posteo. Ah, y los comentarios/notas de la autora son de cuando ella escribió el fanfic, ósea que ya tiene un tiempo :9 los traduzco porque vienen con el capitulo, y, ¿por qué no? Son sus ideas de ella después de todo C:

*Rubio fresa: No es exactamente un color de pelo rojo y no es exactamente un cabello rubio. Es algo intermedio. Una mezcla de tonos. El rubio fresa es la hermana de en medio de las rubias y las pelirrojas.

*Tan raro como un billete de dos dólares: El billete de dos dólares existe y estaba en circulación común, pero se suspendió por Roosevelt. La rareza de un billete de $2 dólares puede ser atribuida a sus números bajos de impresión que cayeron bruscamente a principios de la década de 1950. Recientemente, las impresiones esporádicas son de números relativamente bajos, como billetes de la Reserva Federal solamente. Esta rareza puede conducir a una mayor tendencia a guardar los billetes encontrados de $2 dólares y por la tanto disminuye su circulación aun más. Hoy en día es común una idea falsa del público que el billete de $2 dólares ya no esta en circulación.

Nota de traductora larga…En fin, ¡disfruten!

. . . . .

"Blaine" llamó Jason, viendo al tenor de cabello rizado al final del pasillo.

Blaine se volvió y levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante de la mirada en los rostros de Jason y Puck. "Uh, ¿que pasa chicos?" demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido acorralado en una esquina.

Los dos hombres, más altos se elevaban fácilmente sobre Blaine, acercándose hasta que los tres estaban cara a cara.

"No sé cual es tu maldito problema con Kurt, pero lo dejaras en paz. ¿Lo has entendido?" dijo Jason, sus ojos echando fuego.

"Kurt es nuestro chico ahora, lo protegemos, lo respaldamos. Si sigues dándole problemas, nos convertiremos en tu problema, ¿entiendes?" gruñó Puck, haciendo el gruñido demasiado obvio.

Blaine sabía que podría defenderse en una pelea, pero también sabía que merecía esto. "Sí, lo entiendo" murmuró.

"Bien dicho" dijo Jason, dándole una sonrisa sombría. "Es una lastima, Kurt es un chico realmente genial. Habrías tenido suerte de tenerlo como amigo."

Jason y Puck dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, dejando a un pensativo Blaine detrás.

Esa tarde, Puck pasó a saludar mientras Kurt se preparaba para la práctica de los Warblers. Dándole a Jason una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Kurt enderezó su suéter y se apresuró tras Puck.

Cuando se reunieron, Puck se quedó al lado de Kurt, y aunque él pensó que no parecía obvio, Kurt se dio cuenta. El otro nuevo cantante que había hecho audicionando el día anterior se acercó y se presento a si mismo con Kurt.

"Soy Colton Evans" dijo el barítono nuevo. Era por mucho el chico más pequeño en el equipo. Podía tener ochenta centímetros de altura, quizá. Tenia el pelo de un precioso rubio fresa* que era mas fresa. Era un color precioso que Kurt sabía muchas mujeres pagaban grandes sumas de dólares para conseguir de una botella. Sus ojos eran azules cristalinos y llenos de amabilidad.

"Kurt Hummel. Me gusto tu pieza de audición" le respondió, estrechando la mano del hombre mas pequeño con una sonrisa.

Colton se sonrojó ante el cumplido. "La tuya también me encantó. Nunca había escuchado antes una voz como la tuya" balbuceo él tímidamente.

"A menos que fueras una chica" dijo Blaine mordazmente mientras caminaba por ahí. Puck se levantóy fue tras el, luciendo como si fuera a amenazar o incluso dañar a Blaine. Kurt estaba bien con eso. Estaba más que agradecido con Puck y Jason por cuidar de él. Nunca había tenido eso antes.

"Incluso las chicas no suenan como tú" dijo Colton, sus ojos de cristal disparando dagas en dirección a Blaine.

Kurt lo miró con curiosidad. Se preguntó si Colton había tenido un encuentro con Blaine y sus insultos. No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Pobre chico.

"Oye, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo?" lo invitó Kurt.

Colton sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Si, gracias. Es difícil ser el nuevo aquí. Es bastante +intimidante, pero estoy muy contento de estar aquí."

"Lo mismo digo. Valió la pena las semanas de nervios previas a la audición. Pero estamos aquí ahora. ¿Así que, estas emocionado por cantar?" preguntó Kurt.

"Si. Quiero darme prisa y salir de esto, por lo que si están tomando voluntarios, lo haré de una vez. No creo que pueda vivir toda una semana entera esperando mi turno" dijo Colton con aspecto pálido.

Kurt le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "Vas a estar bien. Ambos lo estaremos. Yo estaré ahí hoy también, si consigo la oportunidad."

El rostro de Colton se lleno de color. Kurt lo sentía por el. Ambos tenían una tez que mostraba cada una de sus emociones.

Wes llamo al orden en la habitación. Realmente parecía disfrutar con ese mazo suyo. Atraía toda la atención de todo mundo hacia él, eso era seguro. Anunció que las personas que performarían serían elegidas al azar. Al leer la lista de los diez cantantes que se presentarían hoy, Kurt estuvo aliviado de escuchar su nombre. Cuando el último nombre fue leído, escucho a Colton suspirar con alivio. Los dos serian capaces de hacer sus presentaciones hoy. Se negó a admitir que se fijo que Blaine estaría cantando delante de él por dos personas. Estas actuaciones se supone debían tener algún tipo de significado emocional y dudaba que Blaine tuviera un solo hueso emocional en su cuerpo.

Durante las tres primeras actuaciones, Kurt descubrió que los Warblers eran un grupo amoroso que atesoraba a sus familias y amigos. No fue el único que limpio lágrimas disimuladamente de sus mejillas. Una mirada a donde Blaine estaba sentado demostró que por lo menos estaba siendo respetuoso, así no estuviera conmovido.

"Blaine, vas tú" dijo Wes. "Igual que los otros, di el nombre de tu canción y dinos el significado de la misma en tu vida."

Blaine se acercó al frente de la habitación. Kurt lo vio realmente limpiarse las manos en sus pantalones, como si estuviera nervioso. ¿El rey de los idiotas nervioso? Algo más tenia que haber detrás.

"Así que, uh, por lo general no me tomo estos trabajos de Wes muy en serio. No te ofendas Wes" dijo el, dando al otro hombre una sonrisa de disculpa. "Pero si lo hice con esta. Se llama 'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother'. Todos sabemos que no tengo ningún hermano, no en el sentido de la sangre, de todos modos. Pero, um," tosió Blaine y Kurt pudo jurar que sus ojos dorados brillaban con emoción reprimida.

"Cuando llegue por primera vez a Dalton, era un desastre. No sé si muchos de ustedes lo saben, pero estaba en las drogas y el alcohol sólo para pasar mi día a día. Después de que me uní a los Warblers, ustedes chicos, uh, ustedes se convirtieron en mi familia." Pasó sus dedos por sus rizos, luciendo incomodo pero decidido.

"Su aceptación, sinceridad y su verdadera amistad han cambiado quien era yo. Ahora tienen un encantador y amoroso chico parado frente a ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras todo el mundo se echaba a reír. Alguien gritó algunos nombres y Blaine sólo sonrió y asintió. "Ellos también. Así que, esta canción es para ustedes. Mis hermanos." Miró hacia abajo mientras comenzaba la música.

Los ojos de Kurt ya estaban lagrimeando. No podía creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de ese hombre. Parecía como si lo hubiera tenido todo siempre, pero tal vez había un humano ahí debajo después de todo.

**_The road is long_**_/El camino es largo_

**_With many a winding turn_**_/Con un buen numero de vueltas sinuosas_

**_That leads us to who knows where_**_/Eso nos dirige hacia quien sabe donde_

**_Who knows when_**_/Quien sabe cuando_

**_But I'm strong_**_/Pero soy fuerte_

**_Strong enough to carry him_**_/Lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo_

**_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_**_/Él no es una carga, él es mi hermano_

**_So, on we go_**_/Y seguimos_

**_His welfare is of my concern_**_/Su bienestar es de mi preocupación_

**_No burden is he to bear_**_/No es ninguna carga el que soportar_

**_We'll get there_**_/Lograremos llegar_

**_For I know_**_/Pues yo sé_

**_He would not encumber me_**_/Él no me estorbaria _

**_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_**_/Él no es una carga, él es mi hermano_

**_If I'm laden at all_**_/Si estoy cargado del todo_

**_I'm laden with sadness_**_/Estoy cargado con el animo triste_

**_That everyone's heart_**_/Ese es el animo de todos_

**_Isn't filled with the gladness_**_/No se llena con la felicidad_

**_Of love for one another_**_/De amor de unos a otros_

**_It's a long, long road_**_/Es un largo, largo camino_

**_From which there is no return_**_/del cual no hay regreso_

**_While we're on the way to there_**_/Mientras estamos en el camino hacia alla_

**_Why not share_**_/Porque no compartir_

**_And the load_**_/Y la carga_

**_Doesn't weigh me down at all_**_/No me agobia del todo_

**_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_**_/Él no es una carga, él es mi hermano_

**_He's my brother_**_/Él es mi hermano_

**_He ain't heavy, he's my brother..._**_/Él no es una carga, él es mi hermano_

La sala se lleno de genuinos aplausos. La presentación de Blaine había tocado a todos allí y varios miembros se acercaron a darle apretones de manos y abrazos. Kurt lo miraba, completamente impresionado. Trent se inclinó para darle un abrazo y Blaine encontró su mirada con los ojos de Kurt por encima del hombro del Warbler. La sonrisa que le dio a Kurt parecía verdaderamente genuina. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, dispuesto a ser amable con él como él lo fuera.

Varias actuaciones mas tarde, fue el turno de Kurt. Tomó una respiración profunda, apreciando las palmaditas alentadoras en su espalda de Puck y Colton, y se acercó a la parte delantera.

"Mi nombre es Kurt, para aquellos que no lo recuerden. Mi canción es 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'. Cuando tenia ocho años, mi mama murió" comenzó a decir, viendo varios de los miembros soltar jadeos. "Ella tenía cáncer y se fue muy rápido. Pero cuando estaban bajando su cuerpo al suelo, recuerdo que necesitaba algo de mi padre. Una palabra, algo, para recordar que mi mundo no se caía a pedazos. Lo mire y todo lo que él hizo fue tomar mi mano. Viendo a esa fuerte mano sostener la mía me hizo saber que no estaba solo en el mundo. Cuando tenia dieciséis años, mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón" dijo, incapaz de contener las lagrimas que se habían acumulado. Miró fijamente al suelo y lo dejó salir.

"Mi papa siempre apoyó mi deseo de venir a la escuela en Nueva York. Creo que el estaría muy orgulloso de mi. Lo hecho de menos cada minuto de cada día. Él era mi mejor amigo" dijo Kurt, una sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras miraba ojos llenos de simpatía. Colton estaba llorando, Puck le acariciaba la espalda. Incluso Blaine parecía que estaba en estado de shock.

"El punto es. Cada vez que canto esta canción, me recuerda a mi mamá y mi papá. Esto es para ellos."

**_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_**_/Oh yeah, voy a decirte algo_

**_I think you'll understand_**_/Creo que lo entenderas_

**_When I'll say that something_**_/Cuando te lo diga_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

**_Oh please, say to me_**_/Oh por favor, dime_

**_You'll let me be your man_**_/Que me dejaras ser tu hombre_

**_And please, say to me_**_/Y por favor, dime_

**_You'll let me hold your hand_**_/Que me dejaras sostener tu mano_

**_Now let me hold your hand_**_/Ahora dejame sostener tu mano_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

**_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_**_/Cuando te tocó, siento tanta felicidad dentro de mi_

**_It's such a feeling that my love_**_/Es una emoción tan intensa que mi amor_

**_I can't hide_**_/No puedo ocultarlo_

**_I can't hide_**_/No puedo ocultarlo_

**_I can't hide_**_/No puedo ocultarlo_

**_Yeah, you've got that something_**_/Si tu sientes eso tan especial_

**_I think you'll understand_**_/Creo que lo entenderas_

**_When I'll say that something_**_/Cuando te lo diga_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

**_I wanna hold your hand_**_/Quiero sostener tu mano_

Terminó la canción, no molestándose en tratar de parecer fuerte. Dejó las lagrimas caer, sin importarle lo que pensaran. La siguiente cosa que sintió fueron varias manos sobre el, sobre su espalda, sus hombros y la cintura. Alzo la vista y vio que estaba rodeado por todos los Warblers. Les dirigió una sonrisa floja.

Sintió una mano frotándose en su cintura, alzo la vista y su mirada se encontró con los ojos dorados de Blaine. Él le dio a Kurt una verdadera sonrisa de simpatía, le acaricio la cintura, donde su mano había estado descansando y regresó a su asiento. Kurt intercambio abrazos con otros chicos mas, incluyendo a Puck y Colton.

Luego Wes llamo al orden y continuaron con las presentaciones. Kurt se sentía drenado por la canción, pero también feliz. Se sentía aceptado por los Warblers. Se sentía seguro y eso era algo que Kurt no había sentido desde la ultima vez que su padre sostuvo su mano.

…..

Los Warblers todavía estaban dando vueltas, sólo pasando el rato después de la práctica. Kurt había conversado con otros cantantes, felicitándolos por sus actuaciones. Era una buena oportunidad para conocer a los demás, esperaba hacer algunos amigos.

Colton le pregunto si quería tomar una taza de café y el acepto. Puck le dijo que llamara a Jason si tenía cualquier problema. Kurt le dio las gracias otra vez y se fue a la cafetería.

Consiguió su habitual moka doble sin grasa, Colton y él se sentaron en una esquina cerca de las ventanas. Hablaron acerca de su infancia. Colton tenía todavía dos padres casados. Había tenido una infancia casi de ensueño. Le dijo a Kurt que su actuación le hizo apreciar mas aún a su familia.

"¿Tú papá sabia que eras gay?" le preguntó Colton, bebiendo su té.

Kurt ni siquiera preguntó como lo sabia. Su propio gaydar se había disparado la primera vez que conoció al pequeño pelirrojo. "Si, lo sabía. Dice que mamá lo sospechaba desde que yo tenía tres años. Aparentemente todo lo que quería para Navidad era un par de zapatos de tacón" dijo y se echaron a reír los dos. "Él estaba realmente bien con ello. Sé que deseo que yo hubiera sido distinto solo para que no tuviera que haber lidiado con el bullying, pero creo que eso es parte de ser gay en estos días."

Colton negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo es. Por lo menos no donde yo crecí. En Seattle todo el mundo me aceptaba. Había un montón de chicos fuera del closet en mi Instituto. No era la gran cosa. Si eras bi o gay, era tan aceptado como ser un bicho raro o un atleta."

Kurt sabía que su mandíbula estaba abierta.

Colton se ruborizo de nuevo. "Lo siento. Espero no sonar como que estoy presumiendo. Realmente no lo estoy. Pero quería que supieras que el prejuicio no es problema nacional. Pienso que crecer en la región central tiene que ser el absolutamente peor sitio para ser gay."

"No era agradable, eso seguro" dijo Kurt a la ligera. Sabía que tenía que cambiar de tema si quería que le siguiera cayendo bien Colton. Conocer a alguien como él que había crecido con ambos padres _y_ una comunidad que lo aceptaba lo hacia tener ganas de odiar al chico, por muy irracional que eso pudiera ser. "Entonces, ¿qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?"

Hablaron de música, ropa y un par de equipos deportivos que le gustaban a Colton.

Colton miró por la ventana y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Mierda, ¿cual es el problema de ese tipo?" preguntó con el rostro pálido.

Kurt volteó y vio la parte posterior de la cabeza rizada de Blaine desaparecer por la esquina. "No es más que un idiota. No dejes que te afecte. Me ha estado fastidiando desde que lo conocí. Me imagine que odiaba a los gays hasta que me di cuenta que él _es_ gay" reflexionó Kurt.

"¿Ese chico es gay?" preguntó Colton, incrédulo.

"Tan raro como un billete de dos dólares" dijo Kurt, sonriendo ante la sorpresa en el rostro del otro chico. "Solo mantén distancia. Él debería dejarte en paz. Si no lo hace, házmelo saber. Mi compañero de cuarto le ha agarrado desagrado a Blaine desde que empezó a hacerme pasar malos ratos." ante la mirada inquisitiva de Colton, Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Mi compañero de cuarto mide un metro noventa. Puede ser muy intimidante si quiere. Aunque en realidad es un oso de peluche."

…..

"¡Maldita sea Anderson, ¿cual es tu problema?!" gritó Darik, sosteniendo su nariz. "Nunca vamos por la cara, ya lo sabes."

"Ve a quejarte con alguien que le importe un carajo" gruñó Blaine, quitándose sus guantes de boxeo y comenzando a desenvolver sus manos. Había pasado la última hora dando palizas a quien fuera que subiera al ring y todavía estaba lleno de rabia. Un par de chicos se habían derrumbado y habían sido sacados a rastras por los demás miembros del club de lucha.

"Sigue así y estarás fuera del Club. Sé que has sido advertido antes" dijo Darik, empapado con la sangre que corría por su rostro. "Creo que me rompiste la maldita nariz" murmuró él, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios.

Blaine suspiró, consciente de que había ido demasiado lejos. ¡Maldito temperamento! Tenía que mantenerlo a raya o perdería esta válvula de escape, y él sabia que la necesitaba.

Sacarles a los demás la mierda y conseguir que le patearan el trasero era un calmante para el stress que no podía dejar.

Moviéndose hacia el saco de boxeo, comenzó a lanzarle golpes, coordinando la oscilación de la bolsa con el balance de su cuerpo. Cada golpe aterrizaba con un solido sonido y el sonido y el dolor en respuesta en sus manos sin guantes era reconfortante para él.

Finalmente, sabiendo que tendría la ducha para el solo, entró al vestuario. No quería escuchar más quejidos de Darik. Ni siquiera sabia porque el chico se había metido en el ring con él. Había conseguido que todos en el club le patearan el trasero y aun así se ofreció a ir contra Blaine, quien era conocido por ser uno de los más fuertes.

Desvistiéndose y entrando bajo el chorro de agua caliente en la ducha, apoyó sus manos contra la baldosa. El agua que caía sobre sus hombros era calmante y se relajó en ella tanto como pudo. ¿Qué lo había descontrolado? Lo había hecho bien en la práctica de los Warblers. Su actuación había ido sin problemas y sus compañeros habían captado el mensaje de que le importaban. Se había unido en la fiesta de amor de la princesa después que él cantara.

Los verdaderos sentimientos de lastima por el chico habían sorprendido a Blaine, pero por lo menos él tenia a sus padres, ya sea que les importara una mierda a ellos o no. La princesa había perdido a ambos padres quienes parecían de hecho quererlo.

Pensando en el pálido rostro de Kurt, hizo la conexión. La princesa y el pequeño pelirrojo en el café. ¿Tal vez el chico nuevo lo había mirado con diversión? Eso no era cierto, no si iba a ser honesto consigo mismo. Le había molestado ver a la princesa riendo con otro chico. Aunque el porque le molestaba, no podía entenderlo.

Finalmente vestido, se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Doblando en una esquina, se encontró de bruces con Kurt. Los dos se echaron hacia atrás, mirándose uno al otro. Blaine perdió la compostura, habiendo estado pensando en el delgado chico momentos antes.

Kurt estaba preocupado, estar a solas con un bravucón nunca era bueno. Al ver a Blaine caminando hacia él, tembló y cerró los ojos.

Una mano en su barbilla y una par de cálidos labios contra las suyos lo sorprendió y abrió los ojos. Cálidos ojos dorados se encontraron con la mirada azul sorprendida. El beso fue corto pero suave y dulce. Kurt todavía estaba mirándolo con shock mientras Blaine se retiraba.

"Buen trabajo el de hoy, Kurt" dijo con suavidad y continuo su camino.

Kurt se quedó allí parado por un largo rato, tocando su boca suavemente. No se le ocurrió hasta que estuvo en la cama esa noche que era la primera vez que Blaine decía su nombre. Mientras el sueño lo arrastraba, sonrió.

. . .

. .

.

**N/A:** Cada vez que un review es escrito, ¡un cuento de hadas consigue sus alas! Por favor tomate un momento para dejar un comentario sincero. Disfruto de todos ellos. ¡Gracias! Tengo dos capítulos el día de hoy, espero acercarme a lo mismo mañana. Cuanto más les gusta, mas motivación tengo para escribir. ¡Gracias a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/A:** ¡Glee está de vuelta! ¡Woo! ¡Ese fue un episodio muy divertido! Me alegro que Cooper resultara ser un chico genial al final. ¿Y el pequeño y lindo Kurt con el cachorro para Blaine? ¡Adorable hasta la medula! ¡Yey! ¿La próxima semana todavía esta? En fin… gracias por los comentarios a todos, están haciendo de este un proyecto divertido. Estoy disfrutando el redactarlo, lo cual siempre es una buena señal. Si estas aburrido con tu propia historia, sabes que algo estas haciendo mal. Oh y para escuchar a Darren cantar la canción que Blaine canta en la historia vayan a www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=VqwKY_Lhbvo&feature=g-hist&context=G2b6082eAHT4USUwARAA

**N/T:** ¡En serio vayan al link! *w*

. . . . .

Blaine vio a Kurt hablando con Colton en el pasillo después de la práctica de los Warblers. El sentimiento de odio y rabia lo lleno de nuevo. Cuando Kurt se alejó, sus pies se movieron con voluntad propia para estar a lado del pelirrojo. Blaine se alegró que en este caso fuera más alto que el otro chico, aunque no por mucho.

"Deja de hablar con la princesa" gruñó en voz baja.

"Um, no lo estoy" señaló Colton, con ojos grandes.

"Me refiero a periódicamente, sabihondo. No hables con el nunca mas, ¿me entendiste?" los ojos de Blaine brillaron con la intensidad de sus emociones.

Colton tragó con fuerza, sosteniendo su bolso más cerca de su cuerpo. "¿Porque te importa con quien hablo? No eres mi dueño" dijo con valentía.

"Me importa un carajo con quien hables, siempre y cuando te mantengas lo mas lejos posible de la princesa. No te advertiré de nuevo. La próxima vez, mis puños hablaran por mi" amenazó Blaine, dando un paso hacia Colton, quien se alejó mas. Empezó a caminar alejándose y se congeló cuando escucho a Colton murmurar una pregunta.

"¿Por qué diablos te importa?"

"Porqué la princesa me pertenece" respondió Blaine sin querer. Bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso. A juzgar por la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Colton antes de que se diera la vuelta, se encontraba tan sorprendido como él. Mierda.

…..

"Colton, ¿no? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Colton se volvió y miró hacia arriba y luego un poco más arriba. "Um, sí. ¿Eres Jason cierto? ¿El compañero de cuarto de Kurt?"

Jason sonrió. "Culpable. Espero que él no te allá dicho muchas mentiras sobre mi. Te vi a ti y Kurt tomando café ayer. ¿Algo especial surgiendo?" preguntó mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios. Había visto a Blaine alejarse de Colton y tenia la sospecha de que su conversación no había sido sobre opciones de canciones. Kurt le había mencionado a Colton y como Blaine parecía estar haciéndole pasar un mal rato. No tenia nada de malo cuidar al chico hasta su edificio de residencia.

Colton se ruborizó. "Tenía la esperanza que si, pero parece un poco ajeno a mí. Me trata como un hermano menor o algo así. Pero esta bien. Creo que él es guapísimo y no me hubiera importado tener una cita con él o algo."

Jason se detuvo afuera del edificio de Colton. Le sonrió al hombre mucho mas chico. "Sí, Kurt es un bombón. Pero yo no me preocuparía. Tu mismo estas muy sexy. Hasta luego, ojos azules" dijo Jason con un guiño. Se dio la vuelta, no viendo a Colton congelarse en su lugar con una sonrisa cubriendo su sonrosado rostro.

…

"Esta bien, chicos, nos asignaron los años 70, una década más bien triste para la música. Cuanto más podamos cambiar la canción, más puntos obtendremos. Recuerden que los ganadores consiguen entradas para un espectáculo de Broadway, así que tenemos que escoger una canción genial y ¡patear el culo de los demás equipos!" dijo Jeff, agitando un puño en el aire, su pelo rubio agitándose en su rostro.

"Los años setenta no fue una década triste; hubo algunas canciones impresionantes" discrepó Nick, acercándose a empujar suavemente la parte posterior de pelo negro detrás de la oreja de Jeff.

"Estaba pensando en 'Black Water' de los Doobie Brothers. Sin duda el nombre de la banda no es genial, pero la canción sí."

Kurt sonrió mientras sus pensamientos eran confirmados. Había tenido la sospecha de que esos dos eran más cercanos que sólo compañeros de equipo. Y por como Jeff le daba a Nick una sonrisa especial ante su gesto, supo que ellos estaban enamorados.

"Um, tengo una idea." intervino Kurt, esperando que no rebatieran su idea de inmediato.

"Adelante" dijo Nick, buscando entre él y Jeff para alcanzar su mano, tratando de ser sutil y fallando miserablemente.

"Bueno, vi a un par de grupos hablando con los miembros de la banda, así que la mayoría o la totalidad de ellos están utilizando el acompañamiento. ¿Que tal si hacemos 'Black Water' a capela? Con todas las rondas cerca del final de la canción, sonaría bastante asombroso" sugirió con una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro.

Trent, el más amigable de todos los Warblers le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda. "¡La idea es fantástica Kurt! Hey Jon, usaste el saco de boxeo para golpear en tu instituto, ¿no?"

El tímido moreno asintió. "Si, realmente lo disfruto."

Jeff dio una palmadita a su rodilla. "¡Acordado! 'Black Water' a capela. Vayamos a hacer algunos arreglos. Kurt, ¿tienes algunas ideas sobre esto?"

Kurt brilló ante la pregunta. Su grupo trabajo de manera constante durante las siguientes tres horas, Kurt suministro ideas para la coreografía y la división de las líneas. Les fueron dados dos días para prepararse para el concurso de décadas. Cada grupo recibió una década de los años 50's a los 90's. Estarían realizando las presentaciones en el orden de las décadas.

Se sintió aliviado que Blaine fuera colocado en el grupo de los 60's. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que trabajar con él, mejor. No entendía al hombre. Le gritó e insultó, luego se dio vuelta y lo besó tan dulcemente. El primer beso lo había dejado con un sentimiento de ser utilizado y sucio. Deseo que el beso de hace dos días hubiera sido su primer beso, fue tan tierno y casi inocente. Todavía sentía un hormigueo en el estomago al pensar en los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos.

Sin embargo, desde entonces, otra que no sea la mirada ocasional y confusa, Blaine no había tenido ningún contacto con él. Puck había dejado de custodiarlo durante el ensayo de los Warblers porque parecía que la intimidación había cesado. Kurt esperaba que fuera así.

Las clases darían inicio en poca más de una semana y seria agradable ser capaz de relajarse y disfrutar su experiencia universitaria. Así como estaba, asistiría a su primera fiesta el fin de semana. El dormitorio Holman House estaba patrocinando la primera fiesta del año.

Todos los chicos estaban en un frenesí debido a que un Colegio vecindario se les uniría y aparentemente habría un montón de chicas. Kurt estaba contento de no tener que preocuparse por eso, aunque podría hacer algunos nuevos amigos. Se llevaba fabulosamente con las mujeres. Ellas siempre eran sus mejores amigas. No había posibilidad de ningún tipo de tensión sexual o emociones malinterpretadas. Eso siempre volvía las cosas incomodas.

Después de la última presentación de décadas de los Warbler, se encontraría con Jason, Puck y Colton y todos ellos caminarían juntos hacia allá. Colton se había convertido en un visitante asiduo de su habitación, practicando canciones y ayudando a Jason con sus carros de juguete. Los dos se llevaban muy bien. Kurt podía decir que Colton estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Jason y ya casi era tiempo de tener una charla con uno de ellos. Jason no se detenía con sus comentarios coquetos y el resplandor que Colton tenía cada vez que Jason decía algo era un signo de un enamoramiento. Kurt suspiró. Todavía no conocía lo suficiente a ningún de los dos como para entrometerse, pero no quería ver que su amistad terminara debido a la falta de comunicación.

Caminando por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, estaba practicando sus líneas de la canción. Jeff y Nick estarían compartiendo el liderato, pero el sonido de todas sus voces juntas durante la rutina iba sonar increíble. Un día mas de practica les daría la ventaja que estaba seguro les haría ganar la competencia.

No vio a alguien salir del baño hacia el pasillo hasta que se puso delante de él. Blaine se veía maravilloso con sus jeans negros desteñidos y ajustados y su camisa de cuello en V. El negro parecía hacer brillar sus ojos y Kurt se tambaleo por un momento ante la intensidad de su mirada.

"Hey princesa" dijo Blaine, su voz baja, y endemoniadamente sexy.

"Blaine" reconoció Kurt, su barbilla tensándose ante el insultante apodo. Si Blaine fuera amable y usara ese tono de voz con él, Kurt podría escucharlo todo el día. Pero cuando estaba siendo provocador no. Ese pensamiento llevo a otros pensamientos del trasero de Blaine, y mentalmente se espabiló. Necesitaba darle la vuelta a este tipo, no soñar con su perfecto, redondo, apretado… ¡mierda!

"Espero que lo hagan bien en el concurso de décadas" dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro detenidamente. ¿Intentaban tener una conversación normal? "Um, sí. Tenemos escogido un gran número. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Vamos a ganar. Quiero decir, yo voy a cantar como el solista principal, como podríamos perder" su ceja alzada con arrogancia.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa genuina. "Ya veremos."

Blaine lo miró divertido y Kurt pudo jurar que Blaine estaba mirando a sus labios. Nerviosamente, humedeció sus labios con un rápido pase de su lengua. Esta vez no hubo duda. Los ojos dorados de Blaine se oscurecieron al observar el movimiento. Kurt tomo un tembloroso respiro. La tensión entre ellos era muy densa, Kurt sintió que no seria capaz de dar un paso aun si lo intentara.

Blaine era capaz de moverse sin embargo, y se acercó más hasta que Kurt pudo oler su dulce aliento perfumado a naranja contra su mejilla. Lentamente, con una expresión como de querer saber, Blaine acerco su dedo y trazo el labio inferior de Kurt. La yema de los dedos callosos se sintió como una antorcha contra su carne. Kurt sabía que Blaine tocaba la guitarra y la última vez que tocó durante el ensayo Kurt no había sido capaz de verlo porque su cuerpo se había vuelto demasiado enardecido, se hubiera avergonzado él mismo. Ahora, sintiendo el ligero toque de ese dedo hacia a Kurt endurecerse en sus ajustados jeans. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, dejó que la punta de su lengua alcanzara y danzara a lo largo del dedo de Blaine. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación.

Blaine estaba aturdido ante la sensación de la lengua y los labios de Kurt. Era tan suave y de dulce olor. Blaine tuvo el repentino deseo de abrazar a Kurt, tomar de él todo lo que pudiera. Las largas pestañas de Kurt revoloteaban sobre sus ilusionados ojos azules. Ver el deseo en esos ojos lo hizo inclinarse y remplazar sus dedos con sus labios. Gentilmente, rozó sus labios, amando la sensación de la boca entera de Kurt.

Esta vez Kurt tomó la iniciativa y pasó su lengua entre los labios de Blaine hasta que abrió su boca. Sus gemidos se ahogaron en sus bocas mientras lentamente se exploraban entre si con lenguas y labios ardientes. Blaine poco a poco había conducido a Kurt hacia atrás hasta que quedaron ocultos tras la entrada.

Cuando la espalda de Kurt tocó la pared, Blaine movió su boca a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kurt y bajo hacia la suave piel de su cuello. Blaine nunca había sido aficionado a los cuellos particularmente, pero el de Kurt era largo y elegante, invitándolo a ser mordisqueado y lamido camino abajo. Cuando se encontró con la clavícula de Kurt, trazó un camino de regreso hacia arriba. Buscando la suave parte inferior bajo la mandíbula de Kurt, Blaine pegó sus labios alrededor de su piel. Sintió las manos de Kurt enredarse en su cabello, sosteniéndolo mas cerca, mientras chupaba y lamia la tierna piel.

Sabía que tenía que detenerse antes de que aventara a Kurt a cuestas sobre su hombro y corriera con él a su habitación, rápidamente llevo su boca de vuelta a los labios de Kurt. Empujó su lengua caliente dentro de su boca, sosteniendo todavía la cabeza de Kurt con sus manos en su cabello. Una y otra vez pasó su lengua por los dientes de Kurt, la lengua, el paladar de su boca, tratando de memorizar su sabor y olor.

Por fin, se separó, descansando su frente contra la barbilla de Kurt mientras respiraba jadeantemente. Blaine no sabía si seria capaz de regresar a su dormitorio tan duro como estaba. Una excursión al baño seria precisa, especialmente cuando todavía podía sentir el sabor de Kurt en su lengua.

Moviendo su boca al oído de Kurt, susurró. "Ven conmigo a la fiesta"

Kurt se calmó bajo él. ¿Blaine lo había invitado a salir? Su mente era una neblina de deseo y emoción, no podía encontrar las fuerzas para responder. "Voy. Después de los Warblers. Colton" fue todo lo que pudo dejar salir. Sabia que otras personas iban también, pero no era capaz de hacer cooperar a su cerebro con su muy-bien-besada-boca.

Blaine se tensó y se apartó de él. Kurt no pudo evitar estirar su mano para tratar de tirar de él hacia atrás. Miró a Blaine, tratando de averiguar que pasó. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado, Blaine se había ido y el idiota regresó. Sus ojos eran fríos y mezquinos, su boca se torció en una mueca de desprecio.

"¿En realidad pensaste que te estaba invitando a salir princesa?" rio cruelmente, agachándose y sacudiendo sus rodillas. "Sólo quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar con unos cuantos besos. Maldición, como si quisiera ser visto en publico con tu pálida cara. Dame un respiro" dijo, dándole la espalda, el desprecio dejando su rostro inmediatamente.

"Si, ¡como si me gustara pasar el rato con alguien que apesta como a lista de Craig!" Kurt le gritó, lleno de ira.

Blaine sonrió turbiamente al insulto de Kurt. Era un buen regreso. Sólo deseo que no hubiera sido llamado así.

Kurt se precipitó dentro de su dormitorio y cogió su iPod.

"¿Estas bien, compañerito?" pregunto Jason desde su cama donde estaba leyendo.

"Genial. Voy a tomar una ducha." Masculló Kurt, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño y poniendo el cerrojo detrás de él. Colocó sus manos sobre el lavabo y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Supusó que pálido era una buena descripción de su rostro, parpadeo tratando de contener las lagrimas quemando en sus ojos. Inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba, vio un pequeño moretón bajo su mandíbula. Su primer chupetón. Un signo físico de que había sido usado, una vez más. Al buscar bajo del fregadero saco el estuche de color negro.

…

"Cambiaremos la canción y punto final" Blaine gritó en la cara de Thad. Habían estado discutiendo durante varios minutos después de que Blaine anunciara el cambio en la selección de la canción. Sabía que los dejaba con muy poco tiempo para practicar, pero esto era algo que tenia que hacer. Cantar era siempre más fácil que hablar.

…..

Kurt se cambio incomodo en su posición durante la canción del grupo de los cincuenta. Debería saber que era demasiado pronto para vestir pantalones ajustados. Sus caderas dolían, pequeños parches de costras tiraban y pinchaban. Tomando una respiración profunda, dio la bienvenida a la incomodidad y se levantó por encima de ella, sacándole provecho. El grupo de Blaine seria el siguiente en cantar, luego seguía el de Kurt. Después de que todos acabaran, podría ir a cambiarse en algo más cómodo para la fiesta.

Blaine y su grupo tomaron su lugar en el escenario en el auditorio que habían conseguido para el uso de las representaciones. La banda cambio alguno de sus instrumentos más, varias trompetas fueron sacadas. Kurt amaba el saxofón y le intrigaba saber que estarían cantando. Una melodía melancólica empezó y Blaine tomó el micrófono, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kurt mientras cantaba. Kurt pudo haberse equivocado, pero él estaba sentado solo y no había nadie más cerca de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a los otros Warblers mirarlo inquisitivamente. De pronto, Kurt sintió como si tuviera una flecha de neón apuntando al chupetón en su mandíbula, aunque la había ocultado lo mejor que pudo. Blaine comenzó a cantar, su voz conmovedora arrullándolo como un río tranquilo.

**_If you ever change your mind_**_/Si alguna vez cambias de opinión_

**_About leaving, leaving me behind_**_/Acerca de dejarme, dejarme atrás_

**_Oh-oh, bring it to me_**_/Oh, oh, tráemelo a mi _

**_Bring your sweet loving_**_/Tráeme tu dulce amor_

**_Bring it on home to me, yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)_**_/Tráemelo a casa__  
_

**_I know I laughed that day that you left_**_/Sé que me reí cuando te fuiste_

**_But now I know I only hurt myself_**_/Pero ahora se que sólo me herí a mí mismo_

**_Oh-oh, bring it to me_**_/Oh-oh, tráemelo a mi_

**_Bring your sweet loving_**_/Tráeme tu dulce amor_

**_Bring it on home to me, yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)_**_/Tráemelo a casa__  
_

A medida que las trompetas tocaban, Blaine salto del escenario y se acercó a Kurt, arrodillándose a su lado. Kurt sabia que su cara estaba en llamas, pero la intensa mirada en el rostro de Blaine lo mantuvo paralizado.

**_You know I'll always be your slave_**_/Sabes que siempre sere tu esclavo_

**_'Til I'm buried, buried in my grave_**_/Hasta morir y ser enterrado en la tumba_

**_Oh honey, bring it to me_**_/Oh cariño, tráemelo _

**_Bring your sweet loving_**_/Tráeme tu dulce amor_

**_Bring it on home to me, yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)_**_/Tráemelo a casa_

**_I say one more time, one more time_**_/Digo solo una vez más, una vez más_

**_If you ever change your mind_**_/Si alguna vez cambias de opinion _

**_About leaving, leaving me behind_**_/Acerca de dejarme, dejarme atrás_

**_Oh-oh, bring it to me_**_/Oh-oh, tráemelo_

**_Bring your sweet loving_**_/Tráeme tu dulce amor_

**_Bring it on home to me_**_/Tráemelo a casa _

Kurt miraba con los ojos abiertos a Blaine mientras terminaba de cantar. Blaine en realidad parecía tímido mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Por último, Blaine se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Kurt.

"Tú sigues prin- Kurt" rectificó suavemente.

Kurt tomó su mano y se levantó, abriéndose paso hasta sus compañeros de equipo, sintiéndose mareado. ¿Que significaba todo esto? ¿Blaine se estaba disculpando por lo de anoche? Maldito sea, ¿porque no pudo simplemente presentarse y decir lo que sea que quería decir? Kurt trató de sacar su mano de la de Blaine mientras el y su grupo subían al escenario. Los Warblers los miraban de reojo mientras los miembros de la banda abandonaban el escenario y tomaban asiento entre la audiencia. Kurt sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que haciendo esto a capella iba a darles una ventaja. Jon comenzó y todos se unieron después de que Jeff tomó el papel principal, creando magia con las viejas letras de Cajun.

**_Well, I built me a raft and she's ready for floatin'_**_/Bueno, me construyó una balsa y ella esta lista para flotar_

**_Ol' Mississippi, she's callin' my name_**_/Vieja Mississipi, esta diciendo mi nombre_

**_Catfish are jumpin'_**_/Bagres estan saltando_

**_That paddle wheel thumpin'_**_/Ese remo empujando con ruido sordo_

**_Black water keeps rollin' on past just the same_**_/Agua negra se mantiene girando pasando sobre ella misma_

**_Old black water, keep on rollin'_**_/Vieja agua negra, se mantiene girando_

**_Mississippi moon, won't you keep on shinin' on me_**_/La luna de Mississipi, no podra brillar en mi_

**_Old black water, keep on rollin'_**_/Vieja agua negra se mantiene girando_

**_Mississippi moon, won't you keep on shinin' on me_**_/La luna de Mississipi, no podra brillar en mi_

**_Old black water, keep on rollin'_**_/Vieja agua negra, se mantiene girando_

**_Mississippi moon, won't you keep on shinin' on me_**_/La luna de Mississipi, no podra brillar en mi_

**_Yeah, keep on shinin' your light_**_/Si, mantente brillando en la luz_

**_Gonna make everything, pretty mama_**_/Voy a hacerlo todo, linda mama_

**_Gonna make everything all right_**_/Voy a hacer todo bien_

**_And I ain't got no worries_**_/Y no tengo ninguna preocupación_

**_'Cause I ain't in no hurry at all_**_/Porque no tengo para nada ninguna prisa _

**_Well, if it rains, I don't care_**_/Bueno, si llueve, no me importa_

**_Don't make no difference to me_**_/Para mí no hace ninguna diferencia_

**_Just take that street car thats goin' up town_**_/Solo toma ese tranvía que va a la ciudad_

**_Yeah, I'd like to hear some funky Dixieland_**_/Si, me gustaría escuchar algo de Dixieland* de mucho ritmo_

**_And dance a honky tonk_**_/Y baila un Honky Tonk*_

**_And I'll be buyin' ev'rybody drinks all 'roun'_**_/Y voy a comprar la ronda de bebidas para todos_

A medida que se repetían las rondas, Kurt pudo ver que el público estaba impresionado, aplaudiendo y levantando los brazos en apoyo. Sabía que aun quedaban varios equipos más, pero tenia la sensación de que tenía esto en la bolsa.

…..

Después de que el último equipo se presentó y los lideres de equipo consultaron en otra habitación, el equipo de Kurt fue anunciado como ganador unánime. Cuando estaba siendo felicitado, Kurt sintió un cálida mano descansar en su cintura. Sabía a quien pertenecía esa mano. No sabia si estaba listo para hacerle frente a mas estupideces de Blaine, pero se volvió hacia él, manteniendo su expresión incluso.

"Ustedes definitivamente merecieron ganar. Nick dijo que el acapela fue tu idea, fue una idea inteligente" dijo Blaine sinceramente.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt secamente. Había caído en una conversación informal con Blaine antes y estaba cansado de ser tratado como basura.

Blaine cogió su mano y tiró de él suavemente unos metros de distancia del resto del grupo. Puck estaba de pie cerca, una mirada de advertencia en su rostro. Blaine alzó la mano hacia él, pidiendo permiso por un momento con su expresión.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Blaine? Quiero celebrar con mi equipo y estar listo para la fiesta" dijo Kurt, con un tono que revelaba lo cansado que estaba.

"Mira, Kurt. Sé que la regué anoche. Te estaba invitando a salir. Cuando dijiste que ibas con Colton, me puse a la defensiva y me comporte como un idiota. Lo siento. Si no estas demasiado molesto conmigo todavía, tal vez puedas concederme un baile contigo en la fiesta" dijo Blaine, con la mirada fija hacia abajo en sus manos.

"Nunca dije que fuera con Colton. Él esta en el grupo de personas con quienes voy, pero eso es todo" dijo Kurt, confundido. Entonces se dio cuenta de como lo había dicho la noche anterior, había sonado como si fuera a ir solo con Colton. "Yo, uh, no estaba pensando con claridad exactamente cuando me preguntaste" dijo en voz baja.

Blaine levantó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes. "¿En serio?" dijo, aunque lucia como si no hubiera tenido intención de dejar salir esas palabras.

"Te concederé un baile Blaine. Nos vemos en la noche" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kurt, y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

. . .

. .

.

**N/A:** Continua: La fiesta y una revelación.

¡Los comentarios son adorados! ¡Los apreciaría, gracias!

**N/T:** Link para el trabajo original de la autora :) quítenle la palabra y pongan el simbolito n_n

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8005969/1/All-You -Needed-Was-Me

*Dixieland: es uno de los estilos de jazz-hot, con predominio de los instrumentos de metal y de la improvisación. Destacan tres instrumentos sobre los demás: la trompeta, el clarinete y el trombón.

*Honky Tonk: Es un tipo de bar con acompañamiento musical típico del sur de Estados Unidos. Eran locales rudos que servían alcohol, en ocasiones ofrecían espectáculos de pequeñas bandas o pianista con bailarina incluida y en ocasiones eran burdeles. El término también se aplica a varios estilos de música estadounidense. El primer genero de música conocido así era un estilo de piano rangtime, pero enfatizando el ritmo más que la melodía.


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/T:** *Henley shirt: es un jersey de hombre de cuello estilo Mao que se caracteriza por una aletilla (parte de la camisa donde se hacen los ojales) de unos 10 centímetros de largo por debajo de la línea del cuello. Es esencialmente una camisa polo. (Si no entienden la explicación es más fácil que pongan 'henley shirt' en internet y vean como es una n.n).

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios amigos! Ustedes literalmente me alegran el día con esas palabras. ¡Dejemos que la fiesta comience!

* * *

.

Kurt dio a su cabello una última rociada de spray y asintió a su reflejo. No estaba mal. El chupetón bajo su mandíbula todavía era visible, pero no se molesto en tratar de cubrirlo. Lo más probable es que se oscureciera durante la fiesta y si la gente lo notaba no importaba.

Pensar en cómo se lo hizo le hizo cerrar los ojos. Descubrir que Blaine le había gritado por celos hacia toda la experiencia más sexy. Había estado reproduciendo la escena de ese beso una y otra vez en su mente, incluso en la ducha. Sonrió ante la idea.

Después de que le prometió un baile a Blaine, se había ido a la habitación a ducharse y cambiarse. La imagen de Blaine besando y lamiendo su cuello en la ducha había sido demasiado fuerte de resistir mientras estaba ahí, de pie bajo la ducha caliente. Se había embadurnado a si mismo jabón con una mano y se había acariciado con el pensamiento en su mente de la caliente lengua de Blaine contra su piel. Le había tomado solo unos momentos antes de venirse en la ducha, el nombre de Blaine escapando de sus labios.

Apenas había sido hace una hora y aquí estaba él, pensando de nuevo en ello. Cambiando la posición de sus caderas ante la reacción de su cuerpo, se dio una última mirada crítica. El azul oscuro de los pantalones de corte recto abrazaba su figura lo suficiente como para mostrar su silueta pero sin llegar a ser restrictivo. Perfectos para bailar, pensó con una sonrisa. Había emparejado sus jeans con un Henley* blanco de manga corta y un chaleco sin mangas negro. Añadió sus botas más confortables y estaba listo para una noche de diversión.

Escuchó a Colton y Puck conversando afuera con Jason, salió del baño y los cuatro se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Caminando por el campus, el primer signo de la fiesta fue la música estridente. Las luces fuera del dormitorio eran brillantes, pero el interior se veía casi negro con pequeños destellos de neón. Puck dijo que por lo general les entregaban círculos que brillan en la oscuridad en la puerta para añadir más atmosfera. Jason, haciendo su parte de protector, les hizo prometer a todos llamar o enviar mensaje si se iban o necesitaban ayuda. Esto garantizaría que todos llegaran a casa seguros. Colton y Kurt lo prometieron, Puck solo sonrió y entró al dormitorio.

Como Puck dijo, les daban a elegir entre una gargantilla o una pulsera, Kurt eligió el brazalete, pero en vez de ponerlo en su muñeca, lo ligó al cinturón de sus jeans. Puck, usando su radar de alcohol, los condujo rápidamente a través de la multitud de gente que bailaba hasta el bar, donde entregó a cada uno una copa de algo que olía a fruta. Jason lo olió y tomó un trago.

"Mmm, alguien se puso creativo. Sabe cómo a Sex on the Beach. Adelante" hizo señas con la mano a Kurt y Colton. "Pruébenla"

Kurt tomó un sorbo tentativo y sonrió apreciativamente. Nunca le había gustado el sabor del alcohol, pero los sabores afrutados lo subyugaban y hacían que la bebida tuviera buen gusto. Tomo un largo trago de ello y Puck le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Vamos Hummel! Muy bien, señores, me voy a conocer algunas chicas. No se pongan demasiado enojados si me las quedó a todas. He manejado hermandades enteras antes, así que es una advertencia clara." Mirando entre Colton y Kurt, rio. "Lo siento, olvide con quien estaba hablando" dijo y se marchó, tomando otro trago en el camino.

"¿Ustedes quieren bailar chicos?" preguntó Colton, mirando ansiosamente a la multitud de cuerpos retorciéndose. "Quiero decir, lo siento, Jason, no estaba, um, solo estaba, um" tartamudeo, dándose cuenta de que Jason podría incomodarse al bailar con un chico.

"Suena bien, muéstrame el camino pequeño" dijo Jason poniendo abajo su copa y tomando la mano de Colton. Kurt vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Colton mientras se abrían paso hacia la pista de baile.

Kurt camino alrededor hasta que encontró un hueco en la pared para apoyarse. Mirar a la gente siempre había sido un pasatiempo divertido y se dio cuenta rápidamente que una fiesta en un dormitorio lleno de borrachos era aún más entretenido. Las mujeres bailaban en las mesas, rodeadas de hombres de Dalton hambrientos. En un rincón más alejado jugaban a girar la botella. Parecía que si la botella los señalaba, estaban obligados a tragar la cara entera de la otra persona. Kurt rio y terminó su trago. Encontró un bote de basura, aunque parecía que nadie más lo estaba utilizando, y decidió unirse al baile. Jason encontró una chica con quien bailar y ante la expresión triste en el rostro de Colton, Kurt decidió bailar con él un par de canciones. Un chico los interrumpió y le pidió a Colton un baile, quien dijo que sí de inmediato, después que Kurt concediera.

Kurt encontró el bar y la bebida con sabor a fruta, tomó un respiro. La fiesta era muy divertida. No tenía connotaciones amenazantes, ni obvios homofóbicos. Estaba pasando un tiempo realmente bueno. En las siguientes canciones no bailó hasta que Jason y Colton regresaron y lo encontraron.

"Vamos Kurt" dijo Jason, tirando de él hacia la pista de baile.

"No te quedes ahí parado, es hora de volver a bailar" concordó Colton.

Kurt rio y se dio por vencido. Una nueva canción comenzó, Kurt la reconoció como "S.E.X." de Nickelback. Tenía un gran ritmo así que dejo que su cuerpo lo liderara en el baile.

Blaine observó a Kurt bailar, tratando de evitar que su mandíbula colgara abierta. Kurt lucia increíble esta noche. Los vaqueros abrazaban su trasero lo justo y con el brazalete brillando en la oscuridad colgado de sus caderas Blaine no podía despegar la mirada. La forma en que rodeaba sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música; la brillante pulsera hacia diseños en el aire, la ondulación y los giros eran jodidamente sexys, Blaine se estaba poniendo duro en sus vaqueros.

Había mantenido un ojo en Kurt toda la noche, mitad nervioso de pedirle bailar y mitad cuidando que Kurt se encontrara bien. Al verlo bailar con Jasón y luego Colton, se dio cuenta que los tres eran solo amigos, aunque estaba seguro que Colton saltaría sobre Jasón si este no fuera hetero. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que iba a reclamar su baile. Quería esas caderas contra él. Dirigiéndose al DJ, le susurró al odio y le entregó un billete de cincuenta dólares. El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a buscar entre la música.

Blaine se dirigió donde Kurt se encontraba mientras la melodía anterior terminaba y comenzaba la canción escogida por él. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Kurt y le sonrió.

"¿Me concedes este baile?" preguntó, tratando de mantener su clara lujuria fuera de su mirada.

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillantes debido a las bebidas frutales que había consumido toda la noche. "Por supuesto."

Blaine tomó su mano y tiró de él hasta una esquina de la pista de baile. Los dos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?" preguntó Blaine, aproximándose cada vez más.

"Si, esta es la fiesta más divertida en la que he estado jamás" dijo Kurt. No sabía si estaba intoxicado por el alcohol en su sistema o la ardiente mirada en los ojos dorados de Blaine. Blaine estaba vestido con su típica camiseta estrecha con cuello en V y vaqueros que lucían increíblemente ceñidos a su cuerpo. Dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y Kurt tuvo que mantener sus ojos en Blaine o podría perderse en sus pensamientos.

"No has estado en muchas fiestas entonces, ¿verdad?" preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa, acercándose aún más.

"No realmente" dijo Kurt, mirando como Blaine se movía contra él. Cuando Blaine rodeo la cintura de Kurt con sus brazos, Kurt puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Moviéndose juntos, Blaine colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Kurt mientras la llevaba más abajo, ondulándola, presionando sus caderas juntas. Kurt se acercó hasta enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, inhalando su increíble esencia. Los dos estaban medio duros y eran conscientes de la excitación del otro. Kurt tomaba pequeñas respiraciones temblorosas mientras ambos se frotaban uno contra el otro. La sensación de su sexo contra el de Blaine a través de los vaqueros lo hacía querer gemir de placer fuertemente.

**_Hello, welcome to the show_**_/Hola, bienvenido al programa_

**_Somebody's gotta be on top_**_/Alguien tiene que estar en la cima_

**_And that's the way it goes_**_/Y esa es la forma en que va_

**_Oh yeah, lights off, time to_****_set this party off_**_/Oh si, luces apagadas, tiempo para preparar esta fiesta_

**_Baby pull down the shades_**_/Cariño baja las persianas_

**_They're gonna_****_be like down for days_**_/Van a estar cerradas por dias_

**_Clothes_****_off for a private dance tonight_**_/Ropa fuera para un baile privado esta noche_

**_I wanna take you down naughty_**** s****_treet tonight_**_/Quiero llevarte a una calle sucia esta noche_

**_Baby let's keep it private_**_/Cariño vamos a mantenerlo privado_

**_Were getting ready to ride it_**_/Nos estamos preparando para montarlo_

**_Ecstasy on the balcony_**_/Éxtasis en el balcon _

**_Going down for more on the kitchen floor_**_/Ocurriendo de nuevo en el suelo de la cocina_

**_Slipping and sliding I want you to ride it_**_/Resbaloso y deslizándolo, te quiero cabalgándolo_

**_On my knees I'll have _****_you screaming_**_/De rodillas te hare gritar_

**_Wait, wait, wait. Don't let it go_**_/Espera, espera, espera. No lo dejes ir_

**_Don't you wanna come along for the _****_ride of your life_**_/No quieres venir para el paseo de tu vida_

**_(Somebody) Somebody's_****_gotta be on top_**_/(Alguien) Alguien tiene que estar arriba_

**_Coco butter skin I can't wait till I get in your body_**_/Piel de mantequilla de coco no puedo esperar para estar dentro de tu cuerpo_

**_Somebody's gotta be on top_**_/Alguien tiene que estar arriba_

**_Right now I think I I'm gonna shut this_****_party down_**_/En este momento creo que voy a terminar la fiesta_

**_There's a sequel to the show_**_/Hay una secuela del show_

**_Come on I gotta let you know_**_/Vamos, tengo que dejarte saber_

**_Admission can't be paid at the door_**_/La admisión no se puede pagar en la entrada. _

**_Stroke, stroke, poke, joke gonna blow it out sugar ain't no doubt_**_/Caricia, caricia, coger, broma, voy a deslumbrarte amorcito no hay duda_

**_I'll be stroking that's what I'd be talkin_**_/Te acariciare eso es de lo que hablaba_

"Kurt" murmuró Blaine, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de Kurt, agarrando su culo y presionando incluso más cerca sus pelvis.

Kurt vio una gota de sudor bajar por el costado del cuello de Blaine y no pudo resistir la tentación de alcanzarla con su lengua y lamer camino arriba, disfrutando el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Blaine.

Manteniendo una mano en el culo de Kurt, Blaine se acercó y tomó la parte posterior de su cabeza con la otra mano, estrellando sus labios juntos. Calor puro se extendió entre los dos mientras sus lenguas bailaban y se empujaban entre ellas al ritmo de la música.

**_Looking for the softest place on earth_**_/En busca del lugar más suave en la tierra_

**_Someone to break me off _**_/Alguien que me rompa_

**_Let's stick it to the bed get it nice and wet_**_/Vamos a apegarnos a la cama y hacerlo dulce y humedo_

**_Never do it from the side just kiss the chest_**_/Nunca lo hagas de lado sólo besa el pecho_

Kurt nunca pensó que podría estar tan encendido. Si continuaban así, se vendría en sus vaqueros a secas. Despegó su boca de la de Blaine y lo escuchó gemir en protesta. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, retrocediendo hasta que su trasero estuvo contra la polla de Blaine. Ambos soltaron fuertes gemidos cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, sin importarles si los escuchaban. Blaine aprobó la nueva posición; envolvió sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Kurt, sosteniéndola contra la suya mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música. Kurt buscó sobre sus hombros y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, bajando sus labios hacia su cuello. Blaine estuóo agradecido por ello y comenzó a chupar, morder y lamer la piel arañada y transpirada, restregando sus caderas contra el suave culo de Kurt.

**_Looking for the softest place on earth_**_/En busca del lugar más suave en la tierra_

**_Someone to break me off_**_/Alguien que me rompa _

**_I'll kiss you on your neck than down your back_**_/Te besare en tu cuello y más abajo_

**_Doing it all night long like insomniacs_**_/Haciéndolo toda la noche como ninfomanos _

**_Looking for the softest place on earth_**_/Buscando el lugar más suave en la tierra_

**_Someone to break me off_**_/Alguien que me rompa_

**_Take the pillows off the couch put them on the floor_**_/Agarra las almohadas del sofa y ponlas en el piso_

**_Give it to you nice and strong make you scream for more_**_/Te lo dare lindo y fuerte haciendote gritar por más_

**_Lookin for the softest place on earth_**_/En busca del lugar más suave de la tierra_

**_Someone to break me off_**_/Alguien para romperme _

**_If you're feeling me_****_like I'm feeling you get on top of me_**_/Si me estas sintiendo como yo siento que estas encima de mí_

La canción llego a su fin, pero ningún de los dos lo notó. Blaine no podía creer lo cerca que estaba del orgasmo. Nunca antes había estado en un baile tan intenso como este o con un chico como Kurt. Estaba sintiendo cosas más allá de la excitación, eso hizo que su pecho le doliera.

Deslizó una mano por el plano estómago de Kurt ligeramente, intrigado acerca de cómo podía ser suave y firme al mismo tiempo. Rozando superficialmente sus dedos sobre la excitación de Kurt, escuchó escapar de su garganta un gemido necesitado.

"Kurt, déjame hacerte sentir bien, por favor. Sin sexo, solo quiero hacerte sentir bien" susurró Blaine, respirando entrecortadamente en el oído de Kurt, mordisqueando su cuello.

"Sí" musitó Kurt.

Tan pronto como la palabra abandono sus labios, Blaine lo arrastró de la mano fuera de la habitación. Después de probar en varias puertas, encontró una habitación vacía y empujó a Kurt dentro. Encendiendo la luz, lo empujó contra la pared y lo miró detenidamente durante un largo momento. "Eres tan hermoso" murmuró. La piel de Kurt estaba coloreada por la excitación, el alcohol y el baile. Blaine nunca había visto a nadie tan arrebatador como el chico frente a él. Podría llevar a Kurt al orgasmo en instantes, pero quería hacerlo especial para él, incluso si era en una desconocida habitación en una fiesta de dormitorios.

Ante el elogio, los ojos de Kurt se cerraron y una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Blaine se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Kurt con suavidad. Durante varios minutos, no fue más allá, apenas moviendo sus labios juntos, escuchando los pequeños jadeos que Kurt dejaba escapar, cada sonido enviaba escalofríos a través de su cuerpo. Aparentemente a Kurt no le gustó su ritmo porque repentinamente metió su lengua caliente en la boca de Blaine, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, entrelazándolos juntos. Se besaron con avidez, Kurt tratando de presionar sus caderas contra las de Blaine con más fuerza.

Blaine alargó las manos y cogió el trasero de Kurt, levantándolo con facilidad contra la pared. Kurt tomo la indirecta y rodeó la cintura de Blaine con sus piernas. Nada podría haber prevenido los fuertes alaridos que largaron; la posición los alineaba, el miembro de Blaine se apretaba contra el culo de Kurt.

"Blaine, por favor" gimió Kurt.

"Lo se cariño, yo también" musitó Blaine y comenzó a rozar sus caderas contra el trasero de Kurt, sintiendo el sexo de Kurt duro contra su estómago. Se frotaron con cada vez más ímpetu uno contra el otro, las sensaciones llevándolos al límite.

"¡Blaine!" gritó Kurt, su cabeza colgando hacia atrás mientras llegaba.

Al sentir las sutiles contracciones de Kurt mientras se corría a su lado llevaron a Blaine al orgasmo, gritando el nombre de Kurt en una última estocada contra su trasero.

Descansaron allí un momento, respirando fuertemente uno contra el otro. Blaine soltó a Kurt suavemente, incapaz de resistirse a besar delicadamente sus labios y barbilla.

"Eso fue" suspiró Kurt, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Lo fue" Blaine simplemente concordó. "Vamos," dijo, tomando la mano de Kurt gentilmente. Los condujo lentamente del baño hasta la habitación y le dio un empujoncito a Kurt dentro. "Tu límpiate, yo esperare aquí por ti."

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con júbilo. "Eso me gustaría"

"A mi también" dijo Blaine, medio sorprendido.

Mientras Kurt entraba al cuarto de baño, Blaine se apoyó contra la pared. Ese había sido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida y con su experiencia, eso decía mucho. No hubo piel descubierta, solamente la intensidad de sus cuerpos juntos. Blaine sabía que él no era mucho de emociones y esas cosas, pero no había forma que dejara ir a este chico fuera de su vida. Encontraría la forma de comprarse un filtro para su boca para no arruinarlo. Lo único que sabía era que Kurt ahora era suyo y haría lo que fuera necesario para que siguiera siendo de esa forma.

…

**N/T:** Wow. Solo: wow. Chic s estoy súper impresionada! OHMYFUCKINGOD! ¡Cuántos preciosos reviews me han dejado! *o* ¡Ustedes SI que adoran la historia! Ok. Esto se está poniendo serio. Aquí veo que hay mucho compromiso. Así que en compensación yo también me comprometeré con las traducciones :) les ofrezco UN capitulo por quincena (desafortunadamente es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer u_u) ¡Prometo ahora si no abandonarlos! :O Se lo que se siente cuando quieres ahorcar a alguien porque no actualizan un fic que te gusta (por favor beautifulwhatsyourhurry actualiza! 0) asi que de ahora en más me aplicare =) promesa de meñique :3…


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/A:** Voy a pedir disculpas ahora… Lo siento lectores. Resistan. Cuando Blaine canta, _por favor_ escuchen la canción al mismo tiempo en www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=dljAhxeH_uE la canción es perfecta para la escena. Se llama Never Gonna Be Alone de Nickelback. Glee y sus personajes aún continúan sin pertenecerme.

**N/T:** ¿Ven como si cumplo? :)

He de aclarar que las canciones también yo las traduzco, no son sacadas de ninguna página… (Pero es solo porque no las encuentro nunca traducidas en la web °3°)

* * *

Kurt termino en el cuarto de baño, ni siquiera intentando ocultar la sonrisa llena de alegría que llevaba en la cara. No le importaba si sus boxers estaban húmedos o que justo ahora le vendría realmente bien una ducha. Lo que habían hecho, los sentimiento que él había tenido… era lo más cercano a la perfección que Kurt pensó podía llegar. Y el hombre que había invocado todos esos sentimientos se encontraba justo afuera, esperándolo. Secándose las manos con una toalla de papel, lo arrojo a la basura y salió. Blaine estaba de pie, justo donde lo había dejado con una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro.

Kurt sonrió con timidez. "Tu turno. Esperare aquí por ti."

Blaine se inclinó y lo beso con suavidad en los labios, amando el suspiro que escapo de la boca de Kurt. "Eso me gustaría."

Después de que la puerta del baño se cerrara, Kurt se dejó caer contra la pared y cerró los ojos. En estos momentos la vida se sentía perfecta. Tenía amigos en su nueva escuela, estaba en el mejor coro del país y había un hombre que parecía tener fuertes sentimientos por él. Todavía no estaba seguro, pero parecía que desde la canción, su extraña relación con él había dado un vuelco.

Escucho una voz familiar y miro al pasillo, hacia la fiesta. Jasón se acercaba a él. Lo alcanzo a medio camino, disfrutando de la leve sensación tambaleante en sus piernas.

"Hey, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Sabía que debía lucir atontado, pero no le importaba.

"¿Has visto a Colton? He estado buscándolo y no contesta mis mensajes" dijo Jasón, sus ojos preocupados.

"No lo he visto desde hace un tiempo. Sé que estuvo bailando con un chico rubio por un rato. Le dejare saber que lo estás buscando si lo veo." Le aseguro Kurt. Jasón era un protector nato, probablemente había sido una mama oso en otra vida.

"Gracias Kurt. Me alegro que hayas venido, te ves mejor que antes desde que llegaste aquí" señalo Jasón con una pequeña sonrisa. Y entonces sus ojos se nublaron con preocupación de nuevo y partió rápidamente.

"No se acerca de esa parte de estar mejor, pero desde esta vista diría que te luces condenadamente sexy" dijo una voz grave detrás suyo, arrastrando las palabras.

Kurt se volvió y miro al hombre, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Tenía el pelo castaño semi oscuro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios finos.

"A partir de tu pinta y los accesorios de colores que llevas en el cuello, diría que has estado ocupado pequeño incitador de vergas, ¿verdad?" continuo el hombre, acercándose más.

Cada bandera del arsenal de protección de Kurt empezó a agitarse frenéticamente. No era una buena situación y tenía que escapar, ahora. Considero rápidamente la distancia hasta Jasón y la fiesta o detrás de este tipo y Blaine, quien se encontraba todavía en el baño.

"Déjame en paz" declaro, mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre. Había sido acusado de 'pedir estas cosas', sabía que tenía que ser claro. "No te quiero cerca de mí."

"Yo no lo creo. Kurt, ¿verdad? Así es como te llamo tu amigo. Soy Sebastián y estoy encantado de conocerte" dijo, entrado en el espacio personal de Kurt hasta que los dedos de los pies de ambos se tocaron.

Kurt se dio cuenta que había retrocedido cuando su espalda choco contra la pared. Él no puede estar atrapado, esto no es bueno. Al abrir su boca para llamar a Blaine, Sebastián lo abofeteo en los labios con su mano tan fuerte que su piel se rasgó por la presión y broto sangre de su boca. El tipo era espeluznantemente fuerte y Kurt sintió pavor frio llenándolo. Forcejeo, pero el hombre se las arregló para mantener una mano sobre su boca y una en su pecho. _Por favor, por favor que Blaine salga del baño_, rogaba al universo. _O Jasón, o quien sea, envía alguien a ayudarme_. Abriendo su boca, trato de morder la mano cubriendo sus labios.

Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron como platos y se llenaron con lujuria. "Ooh, un mordedor. Me gusta. Tengo algo más en lo que puedes poner tus labios" dijo y estrello el cuerpo de Kurt en la pared con fuerza. Remplazo rápidamente su mano con su boca, empujando su lengua dentro. Kurt grito ante la invasión, empujando al hombre con todo lo que tenía. No conseguía levantar su rodilla, se sentía impotente mientras su boca era ultrajada. Los viejos sentimientos lo estaban llenando y estaba empezando a perder la pelea. Dejo caer sus manos y aflojo su boca, esperando que el tipo pensara que se estaba rindiendo. Funciono, y Kurt trato de mantener la calma.

"Así guapo, sabía que te gustaría" dijo Sebastián, sonriéndole.

"¡Blaine! ¡Blaine ayúdame!" grito Kurt con todas sus fuerzas. Casi inmediatamente oyó las puertas abriéndose y personas viniendo a investigar el sonido.

"¿Kurt?" escucho a Blaine gritar y el sonido fue tan dulce, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio.

"Pequeña puta, voy a atraparte por esto" le gruño Sebastián con sus ojos entrecerrados, antes de darse vuelta y alejarse.

Alguien toco su hombro y Kurt grito atemorizado al voltearse. "Kurt, soy yo. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque coño esta ensangrentada tu boca?" los ojos de Blaine estaban fríos con rabia.

Kurt señalo la espalda de Sebastián alejándose. "Ese chico. Sebastián. Me beso. No pude pelear" gimoteo. "Yo no quería que lo hiciera. Me llamo puta. No lo soy, Blaine. Yo no quería que me besara" dijo, sollozos empezando a sacudir su delgada silueta.

"Sé que no querías, Kurt. Tú quédate justo aquí. Ustedes," dijo Blaine, apuntando a dos chicas mirándolos fijamente al otro lado del pasillo. "Ustedes dos quédense con el" ante su tono cortante, ellas simplemente asintieron, acercándose y poniéndose a un lado Kurt, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con torpeza.

Blaine corrió por el pasillo, furia pura ardiendo en sus venas. La mirada fantasmagórica de miedo y violación en los ojos de Kurt se quedaría con él por el resto de su vida. "¡Sebastián!" grito, sin tener claro a quién buscaba exactamente. Un hombre alto y de rasgos afilados se volvió y le sonrió antes de mezclarse entre la muchedumbre. El rostro del hombre se quedó impreso en su mente y Blaine salió disparado, sin importarle contra quien chocaba. Mientras Sebastián cruzaba el umbral que llevaba al exterior, Blaine se precipito sobre su espalda, tirándolo al suelo. Con un gruñido, ambos cayeron al suelo. Sin detenerse un segundo, Blaine empujo al hombre y se sentó sobre su tórax, lanzando sus puños contra su cara con tanta fuerza que la sangre inmediatamente empezó a brotar de la nariz y boca del hombre.

"Estúpido hijo de puta, no tocas a alguien si no te lo piden. Y por sobre todo no tocas a mi chico" gruño Blaine, enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe.

"¡Blaine, seguridad está viniendo!" grito alguien desde el porche.

Poniéndose de pie, piso las costillas de Sebastián con su bota. El gemido de agonía no fue ni de cerca lo suficientemente fuerte, pero lo dejaría ser por ahora. Tenía que volver con Kurt. Grito un rápido gracias al chico que le había avisado y corrió a través de la casa de regreso al pasillo. Las chicas todavía estaban paradas ahí, hablando en voz baja.

"¿Dónde está él?" demando Blaine, mirando por el pasillo.

"No lo sé" dijo una chica pastosamente.

"Salió corriendo en esa dirección" dijo la otra, apuntando al lado opuesto de la casa. Blaine suspiro y echo a correr hacia el otro extremo, pero no pudo encontrar a Kurt. Volviendo a la fiesta principal, miro a su alrededor en busca del compañero de habitación de Kurt. Ubicar al hombre alto no era difícil y Blaine se dirigió hacia él.

"Jasón, Kurt fue atacado y no puedo encontrarlo. Él está bien, pero voy a ir a revisar su habitación. Si te envía mensaje o lo ves, llámame ¿está bien?" dijo Blaine con apuro.

Los ojos de Jasón se entrecerraron. "¿Quién lo ataco?"

"Un tipo llamado Sebastián. Ahora mismo está haciendo una imitación de un ornamento de césped afuera después de que le pateara el culo" le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa sombría, satisfacción en su rostro.

"Mierda, he oído hablar de ese tipo. Le gusta ir tras los pequeños. Está bien, voy a agarrar a Colton y estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible. No quiero que él se quede aquí si Sebastián esta alrededor" dijo Jasón, mirando a donde se habían encontrado más temprano. Colton lo saludo con una sonrisa ebria y Jasón lo llamo, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo, su expresión seria.

"Ustedes miren aquí, yo voy a revisar su habitación. Te llamo en diez minutos" dijo Blaine. Jasón asintió y Blaine se marchó de la casa, notando que Sebastián se había ido o, con suerte, había sido arrastrado por perros salvajes. La furia todavía corría a través de él y salió disparado, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Kurt. Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, llego a la habitación de Kurt. Probo la manija de la puerta, la encontró abierta y entro. Una rápida mirada le dijo que Kurt no se encontraba ahí. Estaba dándose vuelta para salir, devanándose la cabeza con ideas de donde podría estar él, cuando un ruido lo hizo detenerse. Sonaba como un animal herido, el ruido atravesó el corazón de Blaine como un cuchillo afilado. Al acercarse a la puerta del baño, sintió como si un ladrillo helado cayera sobre su estómago.

"¿Kurt?" llamo en voz baja, abriendo la puerta. Se adentró y se quedó paralizado, los ojos muy abiertos y su corazón rompiéndose. "Oh Dios, Kurt, ¿Qué te has hecho?"

Kurt se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Su camisa levantada y sus pantalones desabrochados y empujados hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y caderas. Blaine al principio no pudo distinguir los diferentes colores por toda la pálida piel de Kurt. Viendo un destello plateado en la mano de Kurt, se lanzó hacia adelante, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Kurt arrastro la hoja de afeitar contra la carne de su estómago, gimiendo cuando sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida superficial.

"Kurt, detente, por favor bebe, detente" rogo Blaine, de rodillas al lado de Kurt. Tomo la mano de Kurt por la fuerza y le quito la hoja de afeitar, arrojándola al lavabo. Acercándose más, pudo ver cada tira de piel de Kurt. A juzgar por las heridas que estaban sangrando, había por lo menos diez nuevas. Muchas más ya tenían costras formadas. Y alrededor de esas, innumerables con cicatrices blancas. Blaine sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y parpadeo de nuevo. "Kurt, ¿Por qué?" susurro.

"No salía de mi Blaine" susurro Kurt, tocando las heridas sangrantes. "Aún está ahí."

"¿Qué es lo que todavía está ahí cariño?" dijo Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt con gentileza, desesperado por ayudar.

"La suciedad. Trato de sacarla para que no se acumule en mí, pero esta vez no saldrá. Blaine, ¿Por qué no se va?" los ojos de Kurt estaban apagados y vidriosos mientras miraba a Blaine.

"Kurt, amor, no hay suciedad en ti" dijo Blaine sin poder hacer nada.

"Si, si la hay. Puedo sentirla en mí. Me hace sentir enfermo. Ellos la pusieron en mí. No lo quiero, pero simplemente sigue sucediendo" murmuro Kurt, cerrando los ojos, luciendo exhausto.

Blaine nunca se había sentido tan perdido. "¿Quién la puso en ti?"

"Todos ellos. Karofsky, Azimio, Blaine y Seb-Sebastián" hipo Kurt. "Yo no quería, pero lo hicieron de todas formas."

Blaine palideció al escuchar su nombre ser incluido en la lista. Mirando abajo, a la parte inferior rasgada del cuerpo de Kurt con horror, finalmente hizo la conexión. Había besado a Kurt varias veces y la mayoría no habían terminado gratamente. ¿Había sido él el causante de algunas de esas costras?

"Mi dios. Kurt, lo siento" susurro, mirando fijamente al chico del cual estaba bastante seguro se encontraba enamorado. "Lamento tanto haberte lastimado"

"Está bien. Esta noche fue agradable. No sabía que podía sentirme tan feliz. Y bien. Eres mágico Blaine" dijo Kurt, dándole a Blaine una sonrisa trémula. "Solo me gustaría que la suciedad se fuera. Siempre se siente mejor cuando esta fuera."

"Esta fuera Kurt, lo está, puedes confiar en mi" dijo Blaine, levantándose y yendo al lavabo. Agarró una toalla limpia y busco en el armario ungüento y vendas. Humedeció la toalla y se sentó a lado de Kurt. Lentamente y con cuidado, limpio cada una de las pequeñas heridas, agradecido de que no lucieran como si fueran a necesitar puntadas. Enjuago el pañuelo varias veces, tratando de ignorar el agua rosada desapareciendo en un remolino por el lavabo. Dio ligeros toques con ungüento a todos los cortes, aun los que tenían costra, y coloco curitas sobre los peores.

"Vamos, te llevare a la cama" dijo Blaine, ayudando a Kurt a ponerse de pie con gentileza. Kurt se tambaleo y Blaine deslizo su brazo detrás de sus piernas y lo levanto. Rozando su nariz en el pecho de Blaine, Kurt suspiro. Lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Blaine al mirar abajo, a Kurt, acurrucado contra el confiadamente. Lo sentó en la cama y lo ayudo a quitarse la camisa, los pantalones y las botas.

Kurt señalo al cajón donde estaba su pijama y Blaine escogió una camiseta guanga y los pants más holgados. Poniendo mala cara ante la ropa, Kurt dejo a Blaine ayudarlo a vestirse. Tirando de la colcha para cubrirlo, lo acomodo entre las sabanas y lo cubrió.

"Regresare en un momento" dijo Blaine en voz baja. "Solo necesito lavarme las manos." Entro al baño y limpio las manchas de sangre del suelo y tiro las envolturas de vendajes. Lavándose las manos en el lavabo, miró detenidamente a la hoja de afeitar plateada manchada con la sangre de Kurt. La envolvió con papel higiénico y la metió en su bolsillo. Sabiendo que Kurt había obviamente estado cortándose desde hace tiempo, se dio cuenta que tenía que haber más cuchillas en algún lugar.

No le llevo mucho tiempo encontrar el pequeño estuche negro que estaba lleno de plateadas hojas de afeitar, algunas sueltas, algunas todavía dentro de su paquete. Se apoyó en el lavabo, dejando a las lágrimas caer por un momento. Durante todo este tiempo, había sido un cretino con Kurt, sin tener idea de que él se estaba haciendo daño en respuesta.

Remordimiento, dolor, arrepentimiento y culpa carcomieron su corazón. Ese hermoso, bondadoso, compasivo y talentoso hombre estaba torturándose a sí mismo lentamente en respuesta a actos de otras personas en su contra.

Sacando el estuche de su bolsillo de atrás, volvió a la habitación para ver si Kurt todavía se encontraba despierto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba suavemente, por lo que Blaine decidió a marcharse.

"Canta para mi" dijo Kurt en voz baja, antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

"Um. Está bien. ¿Qué quieres escuchar?" pregunto Blaine, volviendo a sentarse al borde de la cama. Kurt lucia tan pequeño, tan infantil en ese momento.

"Lo que sea" murmuro él, extendiendo su mano y tomando la mano de Blaine en la suya.

Blaine se acercó y paso su mano por el rostro de Kurt, trazando su forma. Abrió la boca y canto las primeras palabras que vinieron a él.

**_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_**_/El tiempo, está corriendo, mucho más rápido que yo_

**_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you_**_/Y estoy empezando a lamentar el no pasarlo todo contigo_

**_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside_**_/Ahora estoy preguntándome porque, he mantenido esto callado dentro mío_

**_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_**_/ Así que estoy empezando a lamentar no decirte a ti todo esto_

**_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._**_/Así que si todavía no lo hecho, voy a dejarte saber…_

**_You're never gonna be alone_**_/Nunca estarás solo_

**_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go_**_/A partir de este momento, si alguna vez te sientes decaído _

**_I won't let you fall…_**_/Yo no te dejare caer…_

**_You're never gonna be alone_**_/Nunca estarás solo_

**_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_**_/Te sostendré hasta que se vaya el dolor_

Kurt le sonrió dulcemente, abriendo los ojos por un momento antes de pestañear y cerrarlos. Blaine siguió cantando, dándose cuenta que estaba diciéndole la verdad a Kurt.

**_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_**_/Y ahora, mientras pueda, estoy aguantando con ambas manos_

**_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you_**_/Porque siempre pensé que no hay nada que podría necesitar más que tu_

**_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…_**_/Así que si todavía no lo he hecho, te dejare saber…_

**_You're never gonna be alone_**_/Nunca estarás solo_

**_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go_**_/Apartir de este momento, si alguna vez te sientes decaído_

**_I won't let you fall_**_/Yo no te dejare caer._

**_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_**_/Cuando toda la esperanza se haya ido, sé que podrás seguir adelante. _

**_We're gonna see the world out_**_/Vamos a ver el mundo_

**_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_**_/Te sostendré hasta que se vaya el dolor_

Las palabras no podían ser más ciertas. ¿Y si el mañana nunca llegaba para Kurt? ¿Y si ya hubiera llevado su cuerpo al límite? Blaine se sintió enfermo ante la idea de perder lo mejor que le había sucedido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto tenía que sucederle a Kurt? ¿Por qué Blaine no lo había tratado con amabilidad?

**_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_**_/El tiempo, está corriendo, mucho más rápido que yo_

**_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you_**_/Y estoy empezando a lamentar el no pasar todo de el contigo_

**_You're never gonna be alone_**_/Nunca estarás solo_

**_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go_**_/Apartir de este momento, si alguna vez te sientes decaído_

**_I won't let you fall…_**_/Yo no te dejare caer…_

**_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_**_/Cuando toda la esperanza se haya ido, sé que podrás seguir adelante. _

**_We're gonna see the world out_**_/Veremos el mundo_

**_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_**_/Te sostendré hasta que se vaya el dolor_

**_I'm gonna be there always_**_/Siempre estaré ahí_

**_I won't be missing one more day_**_/No me perderé ni un día mas_

**_I'm gonna be there always_**_/Siempre estaré ahí_

**_I won't be missing one more day_**_/No me perderé ni un día mas_

Le prometió a Kurt esas palabras. No se perdería un día más de vida sin Kurt en ella. Haría lo que fuera para garantizar la seguridad y felicidad de Kurt. Mirando fijamente hacia abajo a ese rostro angelical, sabía que mientras Kurt se lo permitiera, él estaría aquí para él.

Sacando su teléfono, le envió un mensaje a Jasón, sabiendo que habían pasado más de los diez minutos prometidos. Le dijo que Kurt estaba en su cama en casa. Jasón respondió que se quedaría en el cuarto de Colton esa noche. El otro chico había tomado demasiado y estaba enfermo, así que Jasón se quedaría y cuidaría de él. Blaine le envió otro mensaje diciendo que se quedaría en la habitación con Kurt, en caso que este necesitara algo. Jasón le agradeció y prometió que estaría de regreso en la mañana.

Blaine se sentó ahí, mirando a Kurt. Su Kurt. Sus manos flexionadas inconscientemente. Mataría a Sebastián si llegaba a verlo de nuevo. Lastimaría a quien sea que diera a su chico, incluso una fracción de segundo de infelicidad.

Poniéndose de pie, agarro los vaqueros de Kurt del suelo y encontró sus llaves. Cerró la habitación y salió corriendo del dormitorio, no queriendo estar lejos por demasiado tiempo. Encontró el contenedor de basura y arrojo el estuche negro y los pañuelos arrebujados dentro. Haciendo una oración silenciosa de que este fuera el final de eso, se apresuró a volver con Kurt.

Entrando a la habitación sin hacer ruido, vio que Kurt lucia inquieto, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Blaine se sentó a su lado, tirando de él y abrazándolo. Kurt respiro por la nariz hondo, como olfateando a Blaine. Paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y acerco más su cabeza hasta que estuvo situado a un costado de Blaine. Dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción mientras era arrastrado al mundo de los sueños de nuevo. Blaine le sonrió por un momento.

Ahora venía la pregunta. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Le había contado a alguien? ¿Necesitaba Kurt ayuda? No tenía la menor idea. Decidió que hablaría con Jasón por la mañana. Era un hombre de confianza que parecía que realmente le agradaba Kurt. Satisfecho de tener por lo menos algo planeado, cerró los ojos, sosteniendo a Kurt más cerca, tratando de envolver tanto de sí alrededor de Kurt como fuera posible.

"Lo siento tanto, Kurt" susurro Blaine al hombro del chico dormido. "Te prometo nunca más lastimarte."

Beso la parte superior de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**N/A:** Esa es la escena más emotiva que he escrito jamás. Llore. Oy. Espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios son bienvenidos y amados.

**N/T:** NO SE VAYAN, ¡**LEAN** ESTO PRIMERO O SE ARREPENTIRAN POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS!:

Quiero recomendarles un fic que leí y es espectacular, magnifico e increíblemente perfecto: **The Sidhe** (escrito por **Chazzam**) y es definitivamente el MEJOR fic de toda la existencia de los fanfics *-* …el único problema es: está en inglés. Lo se, lo se, ¿cómo lo leerán si no saben ingles? Bueno, NO SE COMO RAYOS LO HAGAN PERO ES AHORA O NUNCA PORQUE NO TENDRÁN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE VOLVERLO A VER JAMAS ¡el fic será eliminado de la web! ToT Si no le dan un intento ahora estoy segura que lo lamentaran (me hubiera encantado traérselos en español, pero pedí permiso y me fue negado por la autora). Así que vayan, léanlo, hojéenlo, pasen la voz de que la autora lo eliminara (no hay fecha así que mejor no esperen un segundo mas, en este instante puede estar decidiendo borrarlo). De verdad de verdad es un fic que merece ser leído por todos, ¿creen que si no lo fuera lo estaría recomendando? Es el fic mas exquisito de la historia de fanfics creados, EN SERIO ¡LÉANLO!

Tal vez en unos años hayan aprendido ingles y lo lean (asi que si no pueden leerlo ahora porque no saben mucho ingles, aunque sea guárdenlo). Apenas el año pasado yo no sabía practicamente NADA de ingles, y mirenme ahora, traduciendo historias _like a boss_ *inserten meme aquí*

También chequen el perfil de la autora de _fanfiction_ (Chazzam se llama ella), ahí tiene Oneshots muy buenos del universo de The Sidhe, y tambien chequen su _Tumblr_ (el link esta en el perfil de la autora), tiene una sección que se llama "_Gorgeous Fanarts For My Fics!_" ahí hay dibujos y arte basado en sus fanfics (The Sidhe). También tiene otra sección en su Tumblr llamada "_64 Days of Sidhe Treats_" donde le han puesto retos y ella escribió pequeñas historias para responder a ellos.

En fin, su historia es un monstro, todo aquel que es Klainer (americanos e ingleses) lo ha leído en su vida (y también los portugueses: hay una traducción).

Es uno de esos fanfics épicos ¡que simplemente no te puedes perder! Asi que, sin mas que decir, espero que le den una revisada al fic, desde el primer capitulo te atrapa y no lo puedes soltar, si le dan una oportunidad se enamoraran de el.

Nota de traductora larga, lo se, pero de verdad no podía no decirles del fic. Es su ultima oportunidad de leerlo chicas/os. Yo ya lo guarde en mi computadora, en mi USB y lo grabe en un disco (siempre hay que tener respaldos, al menos eso me enseñaron a mí en informática).


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

* * *

Jasón se despertó en la oscuridad al oír un extraño sonido. Por un momento se preguntó en donde estaba. La cama bajo él estaba desnuda, sin sabanas, la única cosa que lo cubría era una manta encima de él arrojada descuidadamente. Rápidamente vino a él el reconocimiento.

Colton se había embriagado y cuando Jasón lo había llevado a casa se había puesto enfermo así que Jasón se había quedado para cuidarlo. Colton no tenía un compañero de habitación, así que en lugar de regresar a su habitación simplemente se aventó en la cama extra.

Nunca le había tenido confianza a Blaine, pero la mirada en sus ojos cuando había buscado a Kurt le dijo que había otro lado de él. Jasón le confió a su compañero para cuidarlo hasta que el regresara en la mañana.

Al oír el ruido de nuevo, Jasón se dio cuenta que provenía de Colton. Estaba gimoteando en sueños, retorciéndose, obviamente en medio de una pesadilla. Algo en el hombre más pequeño sacaba todos sus instintos de protección y no pudo evitar acercarse y sentarse al borde de su cama.

Quitándole pelo rojo fuera de su rostro, le murmuro palabras confortantes, diciéndole a Colton que estaría bien. Colton suspiro en sueños y agarro la mano de Jasón. Colton se dio vuelta y Jasón se vio obligado a inclinarse sobre el otro chico para mantener su brazo conectado a sus articulaciones. Colocado en esa extraña posición, se encogió de hombros. Deslizándose bajo las sabanas, estiro todo el largo de su cuerpo junto a Colton, dejando que este mantuviera su brazo alrededor de su pecho, apoyada sobre el corazón del más joven. Jasón deslizo su otro brazo debajo de la almohada y se quedó ahí. Colton soltó un murmullo de satisfacción y acurruco su cuerpo hacia atrás, hacia el calor de Jasón.

Jasón se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucado en cucharita con otro hombre. Mientras que no tenía ningún problema con quien amaba cada persona, el mismo nunca había sentido ninguna clase de emoción hacia otros chicos. Las mujeres eran lo suyo, rubias y pelirrojas preferiblemente. Desde que había conocido a Colton, Jasón había estado pasando mucho tiempo con él y no había tenido tiempo para tener citas, no que le importara. Colton era dulce, divertido y amaba los modelos de autos tanto como él. Pasaban horas armando coches de plástico. A Jasón le encantaba verlo pintar las partes más pequeñas de los maquinas, con sus pequeñas manos seguras y firmes.

Colton era casi treinta centímetros más bajo que él. Era bastante obvio ahora que Colton continuaba tratando de acurrucarse más cerca suyo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus bíceps y su trasero estaba contra su estómago.

Sería un problema interesante si alguna vez llegaban a tener sexo. Jasón se congelo al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Había considerado seriamente tener relaciones sexuales con Colton? Él no era gay. Pero si, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo ante ese pensamiento, la idea de estar con el más pequeño descansando en sus brazos. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que el género no importaba, importaba por quien sentías cariño. Él sabía que Colton le importaba y que a Colton le importaba él. Y al parecer también sentía atracción por Colton.

Acurrucado así se sentía extraño y diferente, pero de alguna forma correcto. Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió que a la mitad de la noche no era el momento para averiguar que estaba sucediéndole.

Inclinándose, apoyo su cabeza contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Colton, disfrutando del aroma de su champú. Permitió que su cuerpo se sumergiera en el de Colton hasta que ambos parecieran uno solo. Extrañamente cómodo, cayó rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños, sin ver la dulce sonrisa adornando el rostro de Colton.

…

El sol estaba saliendo cuando Blaine despertó con Kurt todavía rodeándolo. Una de las piernas de Kurt descansaba encima de la entrepierna de Blaine. Siendo de mañana significaba que sucedían algunas interesantes sensaciones. Estaba duro como roca; debido al chico con el que estaba acurrucado y que era de mañana. Kurt era suave, cálido y olía increíble.

Cuando lo que había pasado la noche anterior regreso a su mente completamente, quiso darse una bofetada. No podía estar excitado después de ver a ese chico cortarse, ¡en parte por su culpa! _Enfermo bastardo_, se dijo a sí mismo. Le tomo unos minutos controlar su cuerpo, calmarse y recuperar la compostura de nuevo.

Mirando fijamente el rostro de Kurt, se preguntó cuándo había dejado de odiarlo. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado muy rápido. Lo había insultado con regularidad y pensaba todo el tiempo en él. Sabía que había herido a Kurt después del beso e hizo a su equipo cambiar las canciones solo para poder disculparse con él. Ahí debía haber sido cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron de irritación a cariño. Y anoche, antes del ataque. Ese baile. Los momentos en aquella habitación. Kurt se había entregado sin reservas, sin demandas, solo sentimientos puros. La forma en que se había dado a Blaine había sido increíble. Blaine no podía imaginar lo alucinante que podía llegar a ser si hicieran el amor. Por mucho que su lado cínico lo odiara, si, sería hacer el amor, no tener sexo. Este chico merecía lo mejor que Blaine tuviera para dar. Y si alguna vez tenían la oportunidad de intimar, merecía ser amado, venerado y adorado.

Con gentileza, rozo sus labios sobre la frente de Kurt, disfrutando de la leve sonrisa que asomo en sus carnosos labios mientras dormía.

Tenía que hablar con Kurt sobre lo ocurrido. Sabía que era temprano y Kurt necesitaba dormir, pero tenía el presentimiento que no hablaría con tanta libertad cuando Jasón estuviera aquí. Tendrían que tener esta conversación pronto y no tenía idea de cómo terminaría. Solo podía esperar que Kurt le dejara ayudarle. Blaine estaba habituado a saber qué hacer en cualquier situación. Solo añadía un toque de cinismo a lo que sea y por lo general funcionaba. Pero esta vez, estaba perdido. Por un momento deseo haber sido más cercano a su madre, una psicóloga. Probablemente ella sabría exactamente qué hacer. Pero ella tenía tantas ganas de lidiar con Blaine como él las tenia de lidiar con ella.

Acostándose, dejo a Kurt dormir una hora más, observando su respiración poco profunda, disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos que hacía y como asiduamente trataba de acurrucarse más cerca de Blaine. Nunca se cansaría de su aroma, la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Blaine se estaba enamorando, no importaba lo mucho que se burlara hace una semana. Todo cambio, él cambio. Su vida ya no era únicamente él, eran Kurt y él. Las necesidades de Kurt importaban y haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo feliz.

Cuando supo que se acercaba el momento en que Jasón regresaría a casa, comenzó a besar suavemente la frente y mejillas de Kurt.

"Kurt" dijo apacible. "Es hora de despertar, amor" continuo. ¿Desde cuándo llamaba a Kurt amor? ¿Y porque se sentía completamente natural para él? Dios, si hubiera sabido lo que estaría diciendo hace una semana, con seguridad se habría pateado el trasero él mismo.

"Mmm" gimió Kurt. "Todavía no. Cómodo" respondió, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, respirando profundamente.

"Vamos, Kurt. Hora de levantarse. Abre esos ojos" le sonrió Blaine. Era demasiado adorable en la mañana como para describirlo con palabras. Un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos parpadeando somnolientamente, su pelo por primera vez hecho un desastre, levantado en todas direcciones. Blaine quería pasar sus dedos por su cabello y besarlo. "Tenemos que hablar, Kurt."

Ante esas palabras, Kurt despertó completamente, no queriendo hacer frente a las emociones y sucesos de la noche anterior. "No quiero hablar de eso Blaine."

"Lo sé. Solo-solo necesito saber. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo?" pregunto Blaine, esperando que las preguntas no los distanciaran.

"Alrededor de un año" musito Kurt, la cabeza todavía enterrada en el pecho de Blaine.

"¿Cómo empezó todo?" susurro Blaine en respuesta.

"Un chico en mi escuela, Karofsky, comenzó a intimidarme. Empujándome, poniéndome nombres, las cosas normales a las que estaba acostumbrado. Una vez lo confronte y él me beso. Me resistí y después de eso el bullying empeoro" dijo Kurt, todo en voz baja. La sangre de Blaine estaba hirviendo y le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad el no saltar de su sitio e ir a buscar al cretino y despedazarlo miembro por miembro. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, Kurt estaba sincerándose y eso era lo que tenía que suceder.

"Un día, Azimio y él tomaron mis pantalones. Llore y les dije que no, pero ellos no escucharon. Azimio me sujeto y Karofsky intento, intento… casi lo consiguió, pero entonces alguien llego. Él me dijo que yo lo había pedido. Pero no lo hice. Nunca quise tener nada que ver con ellos. Nunca dije que Karofsky me beso. Me imagine que él estaba en el closet aun y estaba confundido. Pero luego de lo que trataron de hacerme… me sentí tan repugnante, tan sucio. La voz de Karofsky no abandonaba mis pensamientos, diciéndome que yo lo pedí. Estaba en la ducha y vi la cuchilla de mi tío. Solo lo hice. Una pequeña cortada. Se sintió tan bien. De alguna manera me limpiaba. El dolor de ello me quitaba el dolor d-de lo que sucedió. No tenía intención de seguir haciéndolo, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello o cuando Karofsky me atormentaba, simplemente lo hacía. Él amenazó con matarme si lo contaba, y lo hice otra vez. Era mi manera de hacerle frente y así ha sido desde entonces."

Kurt dejo de hablar y se quedó allí recostado, respirando contra Blaine. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. Se sentía bien dejarlo salir todo. Pero estaba asustado ahora de que Blaine saltara fuera de la cama y huyera. Kurt no podría culparlo.

"Kurt, lamento tanto que todo esto te sucediera. Sabes que nada de eso fue culpa tuya, ¿verdad? Fueron esos tipos quienes estaban equivocados, fui yo quien estaba equivocado, Sebastián quien estaba equivocado. Nosotros éramos los perpetradores. Tú eras la víctima" dijo Blaine con fuerza, tomando la barbilla de Kurt y obligando a sus miradas a encontrarse. Blaine despreciaba el hecho de que su nombre estuviera incluido, pero era la verdad. Nunca más volvería a serlo, pero eso no compensaba el hecho de que había sucedido.

"¿Todavía me quieres?" pregunto Kurt vacilante, ojos llenos de miedo y duda.

El corazón de Blaine se resquebrajo. "Por supuesto que todavía lo hago. Me gustas aún más por ser honesto y compartir esto conmigo. Te admiro tanto Kurt. Has pasado por mucho. Eres mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona que conozco" dijo Blaine. Era la verdad.

"Bésame" susurro Kurt.

"¿Estás seguro?" Blaine no quería hacer otra cosa más que eso, pero necesitaba saber que Kurt daba su pleno consentimiento.

"Sí. Bésame, por favor Blaine" dijo Kurt, levantado su rostro hacia Blaine.

Blaine miro los carnosos labios por un momento, suaves, ligeramente partidos. No podía negarle nada, se inclinó y lo beso gentilmente, un suave roce de labios, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

Kurt cogió su brazo y tiro de él. "Más besos" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Blaine soltó un gruñido de excitación. Toma la boca de Kurt con fuerza, pero intentando ser gentil todavía. Kurt acababa de ser forzado la noche anterior y Blaine no quería desencadenar ningún pensamiento de ello. Pero no había forma de que pudiera resistirse a probar sus labios.

Kurt rozo ligeramente su lengua con la comisura de los labios de Blaine, gimiendo suavemente. Blaine se dio por vencido y abrió su boca, lo que permitió a Kurt llevarlo donde quería.

Suspirando profundamente, Kurt deslizo su lengua caliente en la boca de Blaine y de inmediato comenzó a masajearlas juntas.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Blaine tuvo a Kurt recostado encima suyo, las manos de Kurt sostenían la cabeza de Blaine a cada lado. Las manos de Blaine recorrieron más abajo y se apoyaron gentilmente en la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt.

Continuaron besándose, Kurt inmerso, explorando y empujando dentro de la boca de Blaine. Uno de los dos dejo salir un gemido y Blaine no tuvo idea a quién pertenecía. Todo lo que sabía era que este suave y hermoso chico encima suyo lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Blaine" musito Kurt roncamente. Abrió sus piernas sobre la cintura de Blaine y empezó a restregar sus caderas, ondulándolas contra la ahora dura polla de Blaine. Blaine podía sentir lo duro que estaba Kurt, y gruño ante la sensación. "Déjame hacerte feliz" dijo Kurt.

Blaine trataba de pensar con claridad. ¿Le dañaría a Kurt hacer algo sexual después de haber sido atacado? ¿Y sus cortes? ¿Lo lastimaría Blaine?

"No pienses" susurro Kurt contra su oreja acompañándolo de un empuje de sus caderas. "Solo siente. Déjame hacerte feliz"

"Si" respondió Blaine, esperando que fuera la decisión correcta y maravillándose de que hubieran repetido las palabras del otro. Se negó a admitir que era lindo.

Kurt le sonrió triunfante. Alargo la mano hacia el cierre de los vaqueros de Blaine, desabrochándolos rápidamente. Blaine y Kurt alzaron sus rodillas y tiraron de ellos hasta las rodillas, dando patadas para sacárselos, arrojándolos al suelo antes de sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. Con algunas maniobras creativas, Kurt se las arregló para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, sin alejarse del calor del cuerpo de Blaine. Parecieron caer en cuenta al mismo tiempo que nunca antes se habían visto desnudos el uno al otro. Se tomaron un momento para apreciar la visión del otro.

Kurt jadeo, su mirada deleitándose con la piel tono oscuro oliva, extendida sobre los duros músculos de Blaine. Sus abdominales estaban claramente definidos, así como la V entre los huesos de su cadera. Kurt la trazo y estuvo complacido cuando Blaine soltó un sonoro gemido.

Blaine no podía creer la absoluta belleza del chico encima de él. Era perfecto. Pálida piel, vientre plano pero definido. Trato de mirar más allá de las vendas y cicatrices, y llego a su largo y rosado miembro apoyado contra el muslo de Blaine. Tenía una gota de líquido pre seminal en la punta que Blaine deseaba probar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero se conformó con estirar la mano y deslizar sus dedos sobre el miembro de Kurt, llevando sus dedos a su boca rápidamente para probarlo. El sabor salado era divino y totalmente Kurt. Kurt jadeo y soltó un gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando Blaine lo probó.

Observo a Blaine lamer sus dedos, limpiándolos de su sabor y quedo pasmado ante la lujuria que parecía hervir en sus venas. Quería probar a Blaine también, así que sin preguntar, se deslizo abajo y tomo el larguísimo y grueso pene de Blaine en su boca. Sin haber hecho esto nunca antes, trabajo por puro instinto, enrollando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza.

"Kurt, ¡dios!" gruño Blaine. "No tienes que hacer eso, cariño, ven aquí" dijo Blaine, alejando a Kurt de su polla, estaba tan increíblemente cerca de correrse que era ridículo.

"Quería probarte también. Me gusta tu sabor" dijo Kurt, sus ojos vidriosos con pasión.

Blaine gimió ante la sinceridad de Kurt y unió sus labios en un beso. Se acariciaron uno al otro, probándose a sí mismos en la lengua del otro. Kurt había dejado la polla de Blaine lo suficientemente húmeda, así que cuando sus sexos se rozaron entre sí, se deslizaron uno contra el otro sin esfuerzo.

Separaron sus labios y ambos gimieron. Kurt se levantó un poco y comenzó a ondular sus caderas contra Blaine, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Blaine. Mas humedad proveniente de sus miembros, creo la suficiente lubricación para hacerlo placentero. Las caderas de Kurt eran mágicas, la manera en la que las rotaba y giraba contra el cuerpo de Blaine. La erótica visión de sus miembros deslizándose juntos y Kurt gimiendo sobre él fue demasiado para Blaine.

Grito el nombre de Kurt y se corrió entre los dos, rociándolos con su leche. Kurt lo miro venirse, fascinado. Se inclinó y lamio uno de los chorros blancos en el pecho de Blaine. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, miro a Blaine a los ojos, se lamio los labios y se corrió con fuerza, gritando mientras su venida se mezclaba con la de Blaine. Sin importarle el desastre, Kurt colapso sobre el pecho de Blaine, respirando con dificultad.

"Eres increíble" musito Blaine.

"Estoy justo detrás tuyo" dijo Kurt, moviendo la cabeza para mordisquear el cuello de Blaine.

"Necesitamos una ducha" comento Blaine y Kurt soltó un gemido lastimero ante la idea de moverse.

Blaine vacilo, sabiendo que el baño podría hacer que Kurt recordara demasiado de la noche anterior. Tal vez podrían crear un nuevo recuerdo juntos. Acomodo a Kurt a un lado y se puso de pie antes de levantar rápidamente a Kurt en sus brazos, recordándoles a ambos la noche anterior.

Les dirigió a la ducha y tomaron turnos para enjabonarse el uno al otro. Kurt incluso le dejo limpiar sus cortes, tratando de ser gentil. Y ni siquiera parpadeo ante la picazón que debía estar sintiendo. Eso le decía a Blaine lo habituado que estaba al dolor, Blaine se sintió mal. Nadie debería torturarse a sí mismo solo para hacer frente a la forma en que otras personas te trataban.

Kurt no podía creer lo gentil y cariñoso que Blaine estaba siendo. Siempre se había sentido aterrorizado ante la idea de estar desnudo frente a otra persona. Pero la forma en que Blaine parecía aceptarlo y apoyarlo en lo que había pasado le daba el impulso para hacer lo que realmente quería. Y había sido hermoso. Blaine era hermoso. Fuerte, protector, dulce, todo lo que Kurt quería en la vida. No sabía en que los convertía esto. ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derechos? No lo sabía, pero siempre y cuando Blaine formara parte de su vida, él estaría feliz.

Dejo a Blaine en la regadera para enjuagarse y salir de la ducha. Envolviendo una toalla alrededor su cintura, se dirigió al lavabo y limpio el vapor del espejo. Metió la mano en el armario de abajo buscando su crema hidratante, notando que algo faltaba. Le tomo un momento el darse cuenta que el estuche negro no estaba. Sintió su como si un block cayera al fondo de su estómago.

"Blaine" pronuncio sin alterar su voz.

Blaine acababa de cerrar la regadera y estaba saliendo para tomar una toalla. "¿Si?" dijo a Kurt con una suave sonrisa, la cual él no devolvió.

"¿Dónde está?" demando Kurt.

"¿Dónde está qué?" pregunto Blaine, su cabeza inclinada a un lado.

"Sabes perfectamente que, Blaine. El estuche. ¿Dónde está el estuche?" vocifero Kurt, apenas al borde de gritar.

Blaine suspiro. "Lo tire. Pensé que te ayudaría a dejarlo si no estuviera disponible tan fácilmente."

"¡¿Quién dice que tengo que dejarlo?! ¡¿Y quién diablos te pidió que metieras tu nariz en mis asuntos y decidieras que es lo mejor para mí?!" ahora si grito Kurt.

"Kurt, escúchame" dijo Blaine acercándose, envolviendo la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Kurt se negó a dejar que su atención se desviara a las gotas de agua que recorrían ese pecho musculoso. "Kurt, cortarte no te hace ningún bien. Déjame ayudarte a encontrar otras formas de lidiar con tus sentimientos. Quiero ayudarte."

"¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda! ¡Cómo te atreves! Confié en ti, Blaine. Pensé que te importaba, aunque fuera solo un poco" dijo Kurt, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Kurt, por favor. Si me importas. Más que un poco. No hagas esto. Encontraremos otra manera, no tienes que hacerte esto a ti mismo" le rogo Blaine con un gesto de impotencia.

"Si te importara, no habrías tirado ese estuche ¡Maldito seas! ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!" grito señalando hacia la puerta.

"Kurt, por favor" rogo Blaine, acercándose.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió. "Largo. Lo digo en serio, Blaine."

Blaine sabía que Kurt necesitaba ver que sus deseos serian respetados, así que asintió y se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse su ropa sucia. Metió sus boxers en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y rápidamente se sentó en el suelo, a lado de ella. Todavía tenía la intención de hablar con Jasón y no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al escuchar que el estéreo de Kurt empezaba a funcionar, escucho la canción que escogió. Kurt no parecía ser de los que gustaban del rock, pero esa canción de Evanescence era buena. Cuando verdaderamente escucho las letras, su sangre corrió fría.

**_I tried to kill my pain_**_/ Trate de matar mi dolor_

**_But only brought more_**_/ Pero eso solo trajo mas_

**_So much more_**_/ Mucho mas_

**_I lay dying_**_/ Estoy muriendo _

**_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_**_/ Y estoy desbordando traicion y remordimientocarmesí_

**_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_**_/ Estoy muriendo, rogando, sangrando y gritando_

**_Am I too lost to be saved?_**_/ ¿Estoy tan perdido como para ser salvado?_

**_Am I too lost?_**_/ ¿Estoy tan perdido?_

**_My God my tourniquet_**_/ Mi dios, mitorniquete_

**_Return to me salvation_**_/ Regresa a mí, salvación _

**_My God my tourniquet_**_/ Mi diosmi torniquete_

**_Return to me salvation_**_/ Regresa a mí, salvación _

**_Do you remember me?_**_/ ¿Me recuerdas?_

**_Lost for so long_**_/ Perdido pormucho tiempo_

**_Will you be on the other side_**_/ ¿Estarás al otro lado?_

**_Or will you forget me?_**_/ ¿O me olvidaras? _

**_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_**_/ Estoy muriendo, rogando, sangrando y gritando_

**_Am I too lost to be saved?_**_/ ¿Estoy tan perdido como para ser salvado?_

**_Am I too lost?_**_ / ¿estoy tan perdido?_

**_My God my tourniquet_**_/ Mi dios mi torniquete_

**_Return to me salvation_**_/ Regrésame la salvación_

**_My God my tourniquet_**_/ Mi dios mi torniquete_

**_Return to me salvation_**_/ Regrésame la salvación _

**_I want to die!_**_ / ¡Quiero morir!_

Kurt había estado cantando silenciosamente, excepto en la última línea, en la cual grito al mismo tiempo que la canción. Blaine sintió lagrimas derramarse por su rostro. ¿Cómo demonios arreglaría esto?

**_My God my tourniquet_**_/ Mi dios mi torniquete_

**_Return to me salvation_**_/ Regrésame lasalvación_

**_My God my tourniquet_**_/ Mi dios mi torniquete_

**_Return to me salvation_**_/ Regrésame lasalvación_

**_My wounds cry for the grave_**_/ Mis heridas lloran por el sepulcro_

**_My soul cries for deliverance_**_/ Mi alma llora que la rescaten _

**_Will I be denied Christ_**_/ ¿Estaré negando a Cristo?_

**_Tourniquet_**_/ Torniquete _

**_My suicide_**_/ Mi suicidio _

Los hombros de Blaine se sacudieron con la fuerza de sus sollozos y su miedo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Por mucho que no quisiera. Oyó pasos acercándose y levanto la mirada para ver a Jasón viniendo. Se levantó de un salto y se encontró con él a mitad de camino.

"Tenemos que hablar antes que entres ahí" dijo Blaine, sin importarle que aun tuviera lágrimas en el rostro.

Jasón noto su apariencia y asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron hacia la escalera y se sentaron. Blaine comenzó a hablar. Le conto a Jasón todo, haciéndole prometer que no diría nada. Le pidió que no le dijera nada a Kurt, pero que por favor mantuviera un ojo en él. Jasón, en shock, lo prometió y le pregunto a Blaine que es lo pretendía hacer. Blaine le dijo que obtendría ayuda para Kurt.

Más tarde, en su habitación, Blaine saco su teléfono móvil con un profundo suspiro. Esto era por Kurt, se recordó a sí mismo, y marco el número.

"¿Si, Blaine?" su voz de ella siempre era muy propia.

"¿Mama?" fallo la voz de Blaine.

"¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa?" su voz mostro preocupación de verdad.

"Mama, te necesito" dijo Blaine entre lágrimas.

* * *

**N/T:** Los comentarios serian asombrosos :)

Mi excusa para no actualizar es que me operaron de los ojos y no podía ver la computadora ―me lastimaba los ojos :(... Pero al menos ahora nunca más tendré que usar lentes de nuevo ¡yay! nwn


	8. Chapter 8

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/T: **¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! ¡Amo cada uno de ellos! Ustedes me motivan a continuar con la traducción a pesar de (que a veces) tengo flojera :) Y bueno... Me haré promoción porque no creo que nadie más me la haga: ¡vayan a echarle un vistazo a _Exsanguination: A Love Story_! Es una historia bien linda, no dejen que les engañen las advertencias, recuerden; no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada :) ¿y dejen reviews si?

. . . . .

Blaine pasó más de una hora al teléfono con su madre. No hablaron más que de Kurt y su situación, pero Blaine podría decir con total honestidad que era la mejor conversación que habían tenido.

Su madre había escuchado con atención y le había dado consejos con cariño y de forma concisa. Cuando dijo que se alegraba de que él pensara en llamarla, supo que esa era su forma de decir que estaba orgullosa de él.

Se quedó sentado en su habitación durante unos minutos, absorbiéndolo todo. Saber que había forma de ayudar a Kurt le daba esperanza, sabiendo que su madre lo apoyaba le daba fuerzas. Lo que dijo que le ayudaría más a Kurt es que tuviera alguien con quien hablar. Alguien ajeno a su vida personal. Cortarse era usualmente atribuido a una necesidad de escapar de las emociones y sentimientos como ninguna otra. Sonaba exactamente a la forma en que Kurt lidiaba con ello. Kurt sentía vergüenza por la forma en que fue abusado y no tenía otra manera de sacar sus sentimientos más que dejando su sangre correr.

Su madre le había dicho también que buscaría algún terapeuta en su área al que Blaine pudiera llevar a Kurt, si es que este quería ir. Blaine estaba determinado, Kurt iría por voluntad o él mismo lo arrastraría hasta ahí. De cualquier manera, conseguiría ayuda. Por ahora, Blaine seria solamente lo que fuera que Kurt necesitara. Pero incluso si Kurt lo quería fuera de su vida, Blaine permanecería cerca.

Jasón le había enviado un mensaje informándole que Kurt había desayunado, aunque no mucho. Blaine le respondió rápidamente, pidiéndole actualizaciones a lo largo del día. Tenía un lugar al que ir, negocios de los que hacerse cargo. Hizo un par de llamadas, agradecido una vez más que el dinero estuviera disponible y rápido para su uso. Con una sonrisa lúgubre, dejo el campus para ver poner en acción a sus dólares a través del video de teléfono.

….

"Oye Kurt, ¿no creciste en Lima, Ohio?" pregunto Colton desde la cama de Jasón mientras pintaba un pequeño motor. "Están hablando de eso en las noticias."

"Si, lo hice. ¿Podrías subirle, por favor?" dijo Kurt, la curiosidad penetrando la bruma en la que su mente había estado toda la tarde.

Colton subió el volumen de la televisión y vieron al presentador de las noticias hablando acerca del ataque de una pandilla en Lima, Ohio.

"Varias fuentes afirman que un grupo numeroso de hombres, todos ellos en sudaderas con capuchas negras, salieron de la nada y empezaron a golpear a dos estudiantes de primer año de la Universidad. David Karofsky y Azimio Adams sobrevivieron al brutal ataque, aunque hay muchas probabilidades que tendrán efectos duraderos. Las manos del Sr. Adams fueron aplastadas más allá del reconocimiento y el Sr. Karofsky experimento una fractura en la pelvis severa, entre otras lesiones más. Cuando se les pregunto si reconocían a los agresores, las víctimas y los vecinos de la zona no pudieron identificar a los perpetradores. 'Fueron como fantasmas que vinieron, les dieron una buena madriza y desaparecieran de nuevo,' dijo un hombre. La policía pide a la ciudadanía que cualquiera con información acuda a sus oficinas. En otras noticias," continuo el presentador.

Kurt miraba la TV con el rostro pálido. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sin haber estado antes en el cuarto de Blaine tuvo que detenerse y preguntar en el camino por direcciones un par de veces antes de encontrar la habitación. Aporreo la puerta y salto hacia atrás cuando Wes le abrió.

"Kurt, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Wes, al ver la cara pálida del chico.

"Um, ¿aquí vive Blaine?"

"Sí. Ahora mismo no está aquí. Ha estado fuera todo el día por lo que se. ¿Quieres que le diga que te pasaste?" ofreció Wes.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No gracias. Lamento haberte molestado" dijo y se dio media vuelta. No tenía ganas de regresar directamente a su habitación por lo que se dirigió a la cafetería, con la esperanza que el café le diera un poco de calor dentro de él.

Después de pagar por su bebida, salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Hacía mucho frio afuera pero Kurt parecía no sentirlo. Algo le decía que Blaine sabía exactamente lo que les paso a Azimio y Karofsky. Y ¿qué horrible persona hacia a Kurt si secretamente celebraba que ahora esos dos tendrían pesadillas para revivir todos los días de su vida? Si Blaine hubiera estado en su cuarto, ¿le habría gritado o le hubiera agradecido? No tenía la menor idea.

Pateando algunas hojas alrededor, sabía sin duda alguna que estaba agradecido de alguna forma. Nadie nunca había hecho el esfuerzo de protegerlo o defenderlo. Se sentía agradable, un sentimiento de seguridad. Tomo un trago de su café y sonrió. No sabía por cuanto tiempo Blaine seria amable con él, pero lo disfrutaría mientras duraba.

"¡Kurt! ¡Espera!"

Kurt se dio media vuelta sin dejar de sonreír al ver a Blaine correr a su encuentro. No podía esconder lo feliz que estaba de ver al otro hombre. Aventó su taza de café a un bote de basura cercano y fue al encuentro de Blaine.

"¿Cómo estas―ooph!" dejo salir Blaine cuando Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo y lo estrecho con fuerza.

"Gracias" le susurro Kurt al oído.

"No es que no ame el hecho de que estés agradecido, porque lo hago, pero ¿Por qué lo estás?" pregunto Blaine, abrazándolo en respuesta, disfrutando la delgada silueta contra él.

Kurt dio un paso atrás y le miro a los ojos. "Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Estaba en las noticias, Blaine."

Las cejas de Blaine se levantaron. "Mierda. ¿Estas bromeando? Huh. Bueno, oficialmente, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando" dijo. ¿Las noticias? Puta madre. Esperaba que su madre no escuchara acerca de ello. Ella podía hacer la conexión después de que le contara de la historia de Kurt en Lima.

"¿Y extraoficialmente?" pregunto Kurt en voz baja.

"Extraoficialmente, haría cualquier cosa para protegerte" respondió Blaine con fiereza. Atrajo a Kurt para otro abrazo y se quedó allí por un momento, compartiendo el calor del otro chico. "Kurt, acerca de esta mañana…" comenzó.

"No" musito Kurt. "No quiero arruinar este momento enojándome contigo otra vez. Me gusta mucho como me siento ahora."

Blaine sonrió contra su cabello. "Entendido. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te beso?"

Kurt se separa un poco de él y le dio una sonrisita de superioridad. "Depende de que tan bien lo hagas."

Blaine se hecho a reír, viendo esa chispa familiar en esos hermosos ojos azules. "Bueno, hare mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo, rozando sus labios contra los de Kurt. Ambos suspiraron ante el contacto. Sus labios se movieron suavemente contra el otro por un rato hasta que Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt temblaba.

"¿Kurt? Amor, ¡te estas congelando!" dijo, dándose cuenta que Kurt estaba afuera sin más que una delgada camisa y un cárdigan. Blaine se quitó el abrigo y lo puso a Kurt sobre los hombros.

"Tenía que salir de mi cuarto pero no pensé que estaría yendo al exterior" dijo Kurt a través de dientes castañeando. Deslizo sus brazos dentro del abrigo, agradecido, tomando un momento para respirar el cálido aroma masculino de Blaine.

"Fue una cosa idiota de hacer" le regaño Blaine.

"Me olvido de mi abrigo mientras tu armas una pandilla para golpear a alguien y ¿_yo_ soy el idiota?" dijo Kurt acompañando sus afiladas palabras con una sonrisa.

Blaine se echó a reír. "Está bien. Yo soy el idiota. Tu solo eres tonto, ahora, vamos adentro" dijo, un brazo alrededor de Kurt mientras caminaban.

"No soy tonto" murmuro Kurt, empujando su cadera contra la de Blaine, haciéndole tropezar.

"Pequeño demonio" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa cuando Kurt escapo de su agarre.

Kurt soltó risitas, sintiéndose libre en ese momento. Corrió el resto del camino hasta el edificio y dejo a Blaine atraparlo mientras los dos llegaban a las puertas y pasaban al interior. Las mejillas de Blaine estaban rosas debido al aire frio, sus ojos dorados brillando como gemas. Kurt coloco su mano alrededor del cuello de Blaine y tiro de él para darle un beso. Sus labios empezaron a calentarse uno contra el otro, hormigueando ante el cambio de temperatura. Hacia el beso más interesante. Blaine quería meter su lengua en la boca caliente de Kurt, pero por ahora, todo tenía que ir al paso de Kurt. Él solo se aseguraría que él estuviera listo y esperando por lo que fuera que Kurt quisiera. Y esperaba que quisiera algo de lengua porque estaba muriendo por probar su dulce sabor. Después de unos minutos más de besos, el aliento entre ellos emanaba caliente, Kurt dejo salir un gemido y alejo su rostro.

"¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?" pregunto, luciendo frustrado.

"No, cariño, ¿Por qué?" respondió Blaine. Kurt estaba haciendo todo bien como la pequeña tienda de campaña en sus pantalones atestiguaba.

"Tú no estás, quiero decir, no has―" tartamudeo Kurt, su rostro tornándose rojo brillante. "Tú no me das besos franceses" susurro, inclinándose contra Blaine para que este pudiera escucharlo.

Blaine contuvo la risa. Kurt era tan inocente y adorable. "Amor, solo estoy dejándote llevar el ritmo, eso es todo. No quiero que te sientas obligado o presionado a nada. No es la gran cosa. Si quieres besos franceses, te los daré" dijo con sinceridad.

Blaine no estaba preparado para la mano de Kurt en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza para otro beso. "Entonces dámelos" gruño.

Blaine tomo una bocanada de aire ante la sorpresa de la sensación y el sonido de la voz de Kurt tan profunda y gutural. No dudo, acerco sus labios, metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta de Kurt. Kurt mantuvo su mano enterrada en su pelo, tirando suavemente y empujándose contra la cabeza de Blaine, sus bocas moviéndose una contra la otra. Sus lenguas bailaban, retorciéndose y girando una contra la otra hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento, apoyando sus frentes y tratando de recomponerse.

"¿Blaine?" dejo salir Kurt.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué es lo que soy para ti?"

Blaine vacilo, sin saber muy bien cómo responder. "Eres mío" soltó finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kurt suspiro felizmente. "Tuyo" acordó.

Blaine le beso con ternura. "Solo si tú quieres serlo."

"Más que nada" susurro Kurt, sus ojos brillantes llenos de emoción.

"Bien. Quiero que lo seas" respondió en voz baja.

"Tuyo" repitió Kurt, acercando sus labios de nuevo. El beso fue suave e increíblemente tierno.

Kurt escucho su celular sonar y lo saco para leer un mensaje. "¡Oh! ¿Blaine?"

"¿Si?" dijo Blaine, maravillándose ante la alegre expresión en su rostro.

"¡Me olvide por completo de esto! ¿Querrías, um, te gustaría ser mi acompañante? Mi equipo gano las entradas para ver Wicked esta noche y me dieron una entrada extra. ¿Irías conmigo?" sus ojos estaban repentinamente inseguros.

Blaine tomo su barbilla y le beso gentilmente. "Me encantaría."

"¿En serio?" dijo Kurt extasiado.

"En serio" rio Blaine. Tomaba tan poco para hacer a Kurt feliz, le encantaba y a la vez le rompía el corazón saber que no había tenido muchas oportunidades de ser feliz en su corta vida.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Solo tenemos tres horas antes de irnos!" exclamo Kurt, sonando presa del pánico.

"¿De que estas hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con solamente?" pregunto Blaine, confundido y preocupado.

"¡Solo tengo tres horas para averiguar qué es lo que voy a usar!" gimió Kurt y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación. "Ven a buscarme a las siete, ¿está bien?"

Blaine dejo escapar el aliento que estaba aguantando y sonrió. "Nos vemos a las siete" le respondió, aunque Kurt ya estaba bastante lejos. Un idea vino a su mente y corrió de regreso a su habitación.

….

Blaine llamo a la puerta a las siete en punto y Jasón abrió con una sonrisa. "Te ves bien, Anderson" dijo él, dejándolo pasar.

"Gracias hombre. ¿Está listo?" pregunto, no viendo a Kurt en la habitación.

"Si, lo estoy" anuncio Kurt desde la puerta del baño. Iba vestido en un despampanante traje negro y rojo que se le ceñía a la perfección.

"Wow, Kurt, solo; wow" musito Blaine. Kurt estaba radiante ante el halago y le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Um, aquí" dijo Blaine, sosteniendo una rosa.

"Oh, Blaine, eres tan dulce" exclamo Kurt, oliendo la flor delicadamente. "Huele delicioso. Colton, ¿podrías poner esto en agua?" Colton asintió y tomo la rosa de sus manos. "Blaine, no tenía idea que esa pinta te iba tan bien, luces increíble" le felicito Kurt. Blaine vestía un traje negro de corte fino, sencillo pero muy elegante.

"Se ve muy bien juntos chicos" coincidió Colton, regresando a la habitación con la rosa en un vaso de cristal. Kurt lo tomo y la puso en su mesita de noche.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt, acercándose a tomar la mano de Blaine.

"Hey, esperen desesperados" dijo Jasón, sacando una cámara. Tomo un par de fotos de ellos antes de apresurarlos fuera de la habitación. Jasón ayudo a Kurt con su chaqueta, la cual no iba con su traje, pero Kurt lucia como si no pudiera importarle menos.

"Juro que fue una madre en otra vida" comento Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Coincido contigo. Me sorprende que no revise detrás de mis orejas cuando salgo de la ducha" dijo Kurt, su voz más ligera y despreocupada de la que Blaine la había escuchado nunca.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, los otros Warblers ganadores y sus citas charlaban con entusiasmo y apuntaban a la puerta.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Kurt tratando ver.

"Bueno, sé que siempre hacia mofa de que eras una princesa, y no lo hare nunca más. Pero pensé que debías tener al menos un paseo en un carruaje" dijo Blaine, caminando a través del grupo y abriendo la puerta. Un Hummer negro esperaba por ellos afuera. Kurt soltó un jadeo y no pudo evitar dar saltitos, aplaudiendo con emoción.

"¡Blaine, es perfecto, gracias!" dijo, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo a la limosina.

Toda la velada fue perfecta en opinión de Kurt. Cenaron todos juntos y se dirigieron al show, disfrutando la vista de Nueva York desde la ventana de su limusina. Blaine sostuvo su mano o tenía un brazo alrededor suyo en todo momento. Kurt nunca se había sentido tan amado. El show estuvo extraordinario, como siempre supo que seria. Lo había visto en Columbus, pero de alguna manera, verlo en Broadway traía una nueva magia a la función. Blaine le apretó la mano cuando le salieron lágrimas durante sus canciones favoritas y le sorprendió ofreciéndole un pañuelo. El viaje de regreso al campus fue más moderado, la gente se acurrucaba con sus citas. Cuando regresaron, todo el mundo agradeció a Blaine, quien se estaba avergonzado por la atención.

Blaine acompaño a Kurt a su habitación, donde pasaron varios minutos besándose afuera… "¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Solo para dormir" pregunto Kurt.

"Me encantaría" dijo Blaine, rozando sus labios sobre la frente de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente y llevo su dedo a sus labios mientras abría la puerta silenciosamente. Se colaron adentro, chocando entre sí en la oscuridad, tratando de no reírse. Kurt encendió su lámpara, esperando que la cortina oscura evitara despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Se volvió hacia Blaine cuya boca estaba completamente abierta. Volteo a ver el lado de la habitación de Jasón y se quedó sin aliento. Jasón estaba dormido, envolviendo a Colton, un brazo y una pierna enredada con el más pequeño. El grito ahogado de Kurt hizo que se revolvieran, pero solo se movieron más cerca el uno del otro.

"Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto" susurro Kurt a Blaine.

"Por lo menos están vestidos" le susurro Blaine al oído. Kurt asintió. Se desvistieron y se pusieron los pijamas del cajón de Kurt, metiéndose a la cama.

"Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida" susurro Kurt, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Blaine.

"Bueno, ya se lo que tengo que superar ahora" respondió Blaine, besando la cabeza de Kurt.

"Se dé algo que podrías superar" dijo Kurt sugestivamente, volviéndose para mirar a Blaine con una amplia sonrisa.

Blaine gruño en voz baja. "Duérmete, Kurt."

Gracias al comentario de Kurt, le tomo a Blaine varios minutos antes de controlar su cuerpo y sucumbir ante el sueño, una sonrisa contenta en su rostro.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**N/A:** Imagine que todos necesitábamos un poco de fluff después de los dos últimos capítulos. No tenía la intención de escribir nada fluff, pero aparentemente mis manos decidieron otra cosa. Lo disfrute y ¡espero que ustedes también lo hayan hecho! Con Jasón y Colton (¿Jolton? ¿Cason?) durmiendo juntos, puede que haya otra mañana incomoda.

**N/T:** Quiero mostrarles el video culpable de que encontrara esta maravillosa historia, de que me obsesionara con el badboy!Blaine y de mi entrada al mundo Klaine. Ese video es el culpable de todo; mi obsesión, las traducciones, mi total aborrecimiento a ver a Blaine como el 'uke' de la relación, yo no soy responsable de mis actos. Damn you video! ¬¬…

Bueno, aquí esta /watch?v=or0AxSDE3nA … pongan ese pedazo de link junto al resto de youtube(punto)com y ya está. Veran a Blaine sexy cuando se enoja *¬*


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/T:** Gracias a los que me tienen paciencia. Desafortunadamente tengo más vida aparte del fanfiction u_u así que… bueno, no daré excusas.

En fin, disfruten.

*ETS: Siglas para 'Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual'.

. . . . .

Manos sujetándole, rasguñándole; su rostro, su piel. Se reían de él, burlándose por pensar que podía escapar de ellos. Caras borrosas empujándole, disfrutando de su dolor pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Gritó, un grito estridente a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Este lugar es donde iba a pasar la eternidad. No había escape.

"Kurt" se burlaban, empujándole.

"Vamos, Kurt" las voces continuaban llamándole mientras tiraban de él, lastimándole.

"Kurt, amor, ¡despierta!" sonaba como uno de sus agresores, no podía confiarse.

"Kurt, somos Jasón y Blaine, vamos colega, tienes que despertar" aseveró una voz familiar.

"¿Jasón?" articuló, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

"Soy yo, colega, abre esos ojitos por mi" pidió Jasón cariñosamente. Y suspiró con alivio cuando los ojos de Kurt parpadearon, abriéndose. "Bienvenido guapo, nos tenías bastante preocupados. Tremenda pesadilla que estabas teniendo, ¿huh?"

"¿Colton y tu están follando?" preguntó Kurt con ojos lagañosos, su mente todavía atontada.

Escuchó una risa atragantada, un jadeo y un medio chillido.

"Um, bueno, la respuesta a eso es no. Pero gracias por mostrarnos que tú estás, en verdad, despierto" respondió Jasón diplomáticamente, su rostro rojo como camión de bomberos.

"Lo siento Jasón. Colton. Mi cerebro está un poco confundido" murmuró Kurt.

"Está bien, amor, sabíamos esta mañana seria incomoda, solo no nos dimos cuenta que serias tú el que la haría embarazosa" comentó Blaine, sobándole su brazo.

El cerebro de Kurt estaba todavía borroso y todo en lo que podía pensar era en el tono de voz de Blaine de cretino y el toque poco familiar en su brazo. Pegó un grito y saltó abruptamente fuera de la cama, acurrucándose en un rincón en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Kurt!" gritó Blaine, con su rostro conmocionado y horrorizado. "¿Estas bien?"

"Kurt, nadie aquí va a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?" concilió Jasón, acercándose a él con las manos levantadas.

Kurt encontró su mirada con los ojos abiertos y azules de Colton sobre la cama de Jasón, mirándole fijamente como si fuera un alíen. Jasón lucia como si se estuviera acercando a un animal salvaje y Blaine se veía como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un puñetazo.

"¿Blaine?" su mente se despejó y su rostro se encendió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la reacción exagerada que había tenido. "Oh, Dios mío, Blaine, lo siento tanto"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Blaine parpadeo lentamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "No pasa nada, Kurt. Siempre y cuando tú estés bien. Has sufrido lo suficiente y yo te asuste."

Kurt se puso de pie a trompicones y se arrojó a los brazos de Blaine. "Lo siento tanto, Blaine" le susurró al oído. "Todavía soy tuyo, ¿verdad?"

"Todavía eres mío" Blaine confirmó.

Kurt dejó que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cayeran. Estaba temblando por las secuelas de la pesadilla y el temor; podría haber alejado a Blaine. Le conmocionaba lo rápido que Blaine se había convertido en una parte integral de su vida.

"Iremos a buscar café para todos" informó Colton en voz baja.

Kurt percibió a Blaine asentir dentro del abrazo y la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró. "¿Blaine?"

"¿Si?"

"Por favor, perdóname" suplicó Kurt, no queriendo arruinar el hermoso comienzo que habían tenido.

"Kurt, no hay nada que perdonar" declaró Blaine con voz ronca.

"Pero grite y hui de ti" musitó Kurt, avergonzado de incluso tener que repetir en palabras lo que había hecho.

"Y no hubiera habido necesidad de que hicieras eso si yo no te hubiera tratado mal. Si esto es culpa de alguien, es mía entonces Kurt, ¿está bien?" levantó con su dedo la barbilla de Kurt encontrando su mirada con esos humedecidos ojos azules. "¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" respondió Kurt. "¿Blaine?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Dame un beso?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de Kurt. A medida que sus labios se movían uno contra el otro, algo pareció sanar en Kurt. La pesadilla se movió a lo más recóndito de su mente donde no podía atormentarle tanto como lo hubiera hecho de otra manera.

"Me gusta quedarme dormido a tu lado" mencionó Kurt en voz baja cuando sus labios se separaron.

"A mi también. Eres cómodo" dijo Blaine, sus ojos dorados brillando.

"No lo soy" alegó Kurt de forma defensiva. Levantó el brazo y le mostró a Blaine un impresionante bíceps que Blaine no tenía ni idea se escondía allí.

"Está bien, retiro lo dicho. Tu piel es suave. No como la mía" dijo, frotando su mano con callos sobre los suaves antebrazos de Kurt.

"Solo porque tu tocas la guitarra y boxeas. ¿Blaine?" dijo Kurt, sus ojos iluminándose.

"¿Si?"

"¿Me enseñarías a boxear? ¿A pelear? ¿Cómo una clase de defensa y ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó Kurt esperanzado.

Blaine vio la utilidad; le daría a Kurt algo de confianza en sí mismo si aprendía a luchar de verdad. Y tal vez Blaine podría enseñarle algunos movimientos corruptos aquí y allá en caso de que alguien tratara de propasarse con él. Luego el pensamiento de Kurt sin camisa, ejercitándose y levantando pesas lo puso duro. "Por supuesto. Te enseñare todo lo que quieras saber" acordó, tragando saliva_. Tu pervertido, el chico acaba de levantarse de una pesadilla, de la cual tú eres parcialmente responsable y te lo estas imaginando medio desnudo, sudoroso, en la ducha, sin nada de ropa, con espuma de jabón… Dios, Anderson, contrólate,_ se regañó a sí mismo.

Colton y Jasón regresaron con el café y los cuatro conversaron mientras permitían que la cafeína hiciera su magia.

"Así que, Kurt, hay algo de lo que queríamos hablarte" dijo Blaine, después del asentimiento de Jasón.

"Está bien" dijo Kurt con curiosidad.

"Mi madre conoce a algunas personas en la zona. Gente con quien hablar cuando has pasado por algo difícil, como tú lo has hecho. Solo para hablar y escuchar, nada más" dijo Blaine, esperando lograr decirlo todo bien.

Kurt se puso rígido. "¿Cómo un psiquiatra o algo así?"

"Un terapeuta. Alguien entrenado para escuchar lo que sea de lo quieras hablar. No se trata de decidir tu cordura o drogas ni nada de eso. Solo alguien con quien hablar" trató de tranquilizar a Kurt.

"Creo que sería bueno para ti, colega" dijo Jasón gentilmente y Colton asintió a su lado.

Los ojos de Kurt se humedecieron. "¿Creen que estoy loco o algo así?"

"Dios, ¡no, amor! Tú has pasado un infierno, y creo que ayudaría si hablaras con alguien. Alguien que no tengo opiniones preformadas de ti, alguien fuera de tu vida personal que pueda ser objetivo y tal vez tenga algunas palabras de sabiduría para ti" explicó Blaine, sosteniendo su mano, acariciando la suave piel en la parte posterior de ella.

"¿Solo para hablar?" reiteró Kurt.

"Solo para hablar" asintieron Blaine, Jasón y Colton.

"¿Y si son malos conmigo?" preguntó Kurt, casi como si los estuviera poniendo a prueba.

"Entonces dejas de ir" dijo Blaine, sin mencionar el hecho de que simplemente buscarían otra persona.

"Está bien" dijo Kurt quedamente.

"¿Esta bien?" preguntó Jasón.

"Si, está bien, iré. Le daré una oportunidad a esa persona. ¿Es un hombre o una mujer?" preguntó nerviosamente.

Dado que la madre de Blaine había especificado que una mujer seria menos amenazante para Kurt, eso ayudó a tomar la decisión de con quién enviarle.

Blaine había encontrado el nombre en su correo electrónico y había estado revisando sus antecedentes y experiencia en su teléfono cuando Kurt empezó a tener pesadillas esa mañana.

"Una mujer. Su nombre es Julieta Clark" le dijo Blaine.

"Julieta, ¿huh? Bueno, espero que no se queje de Romeo, porque esto entrara en mi presupuesto" dijo Kurt, con la nariz al aire. Blaine estaba encantado por la muestra de actitud. No mencionaría el hecho de que él estaría cubriendo el costo de la terapia, no Kurt. Si esta era una forma de poder compensar lo que había hecho, pagaría millones gustosamente.

"¿Te sientes bien como para verla hoy? ¿Antes de los Warblers?" preguntó Blaine, esperando que no estuviera presionando demasiado pronto.

"Ugh. Supongo que sí. Más le vale que no me haga llorar, porque si tengo que cantar con mi cara enrojecida, me pondré muy enfadado" dijo Kurt con su tono de _bitch_. Todos se rieron porque sabían que hablaba en serio.

….

"¿Tengo que hacer esto?" preguntó Kurt nervioso, mirando el edificio frente a ellos.

"Me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad" expresó Blaine con cuidado.

"Buena forma de decirlo, Blaine" dijo secamente, causando que Blaine riera.

"Realmente creo que podría ayudar, eso es todo Kurt" dijo Blaine, sonriéndole con gentileza.

"Está bien. Esperaras aquí por mí, ¿verdad?"

"Justo aquí" le tranquilizó Blaine.

"Bien. Allá voy. A la boca del lobo" dijo Kurt de mala gana. Ante el sonido de la risa de Blaine que escuchó ya fuera del coche, sonrió. Retorció sus manos nerviosamente, tratando de no pensar en lo que esta persona pensaría de él. Julieta. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese de todas formas? ¿Alguna chica adolescente extrañando a su galán decide volverse terapeuta? Mierda, tal vez sólo debería seguir cortándose para todo lo útil que esto sería. Se espabilo mentalmente. Blaine le había pedido que le diera una oportunidad a esto y lo haría. Por Blaine. Incluso si resultaba ser completamente inútil e innecesario. ¿Podía esta señora hacer que él se comprometa? Oh mierda, ¿en qué se estaba metiendo? Se armo de valor y atravesó la puerta de la entrada.

…..

Jasón: ¿Ya salió?

Blaine: Todavía no.

Jasón: ¿Crees que todo fue bien?

Blaine: ¿Cómo demonios supones que voy a saber eso Jasón?

Jasón: ¿Nervioso?

Blaine: Un poco. Sí. Oh mierda, ¡ya salió!

Jasón: ¿Estuvo llorando?

Blaine: Parece que un poco. Pero está sonriendo un poco también. Hablamos luego.

Jasón: Esta bien.

Blaine guardó su teléfono y se acercó a abrir la puerta del copiloto. Kurt entró y Blaine estuvo impresionado por la elegancia y la gracia que exudaba Kurt siempre. Incluso un movimiento tan banal como entrar al coche lo hacía hermoso.

"Luces más nervioso de lo que yo estaba cuando entre ahí" dijo Kurt con una amplia sonrisa.

"No lo estoy" replicó Blaine.

"Uh huh. Vale, bueno, si no estás nervioso, entonces realmente no necesito decirte lo que pasó, ¿no es así?" respondió Kurt.

"Más te vale que lo hagas" advirtió Blaine amenazante, antes de ver el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Kurt.

"Julieta dice que gente amenazándome en mi vida personal no es bueno, Blaine. Tal vez tú no eres bueno para mi recuperación" bromeó Kurt.

"Soy la mejor maldita cosa para tu recuperación" espetó Blaine, tirando de Kurt y besándole con dureza. Las risitas de Kurt interrumpieron el beso y Blaine se echó hacia atrás enojado. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupado que he estado aquí afuera?"

"Lo siento" rio entre dientes Kurt. "Me fue bien. Julieta es agradable y lo más importante, ella no piensa que estoy loco. Sólo cree que necesito alguien con quien hablar. La veré de nuevo en un par de días y me dio su número, en caso que tenga que hablar con ella entre las visitas."

Blaine contuvo un grito de júbilo, conformándose con un sabio asentimiento de cabeza. "Bien. Me alegro de que saliera bien. ¿Listo para cantar?"

"Lo estoy" dijo Kurt alegremente.

Blaine dio las gracias a todos y todo lo que pudiera pensar, que todo hubiera sido un éxito. Sólo esperaba que continuara así y tal vez detenerse algún día.

Subió el volumen de la música y condujo de vuelta al campus. Llegaron apresurados a la práctica de los Warblers con solo unos minutos de retraso. Blaine le hizo señas a Kurt para que buscara asientos libres y él poder hablar con el Señor Schuester tranquilamente.

El Señor Schuester asintió y dijo que entendía cuando Blaine le dijo que Kurt llegaría tarde a algunas prácticas un par de veces por semana. Luego Blaine le hizo otra pregunta y el Señor Schue estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

"Parece que Blaine empezara hoy" anunció él.

Blaine saltó al escenario, por primera vez luciendo emocionado de cantar y no sólo estando ahí por costumbre. Fue al micrófono y le sonrió a Kurt.

"Está es para ti, amor" anunció. Ante los gritos y silbidos, les saco el dedo de en medio a sus compañeros de equipo, y le hizo una seña a la banda para que comenzaran a tocar.

**This time, I wonder what it feels like **

(Esta vez, me preguntó que se sentirá)

**To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of **

(El encontrar al único en esta vida, aquel con el que todos soñamos)

**But dreams just aren't enough **

(Pero los sueños no son suficientes)

**So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling **

(Así que estaré esperando por el verdadero, le reconoceré por el sentimiento)

**The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene **

(El momento en que nos encontremos, actuaremos como una escena)

**Straight off the silver screen **

(Sacada de la gran pantalla)

**So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end **

(Así que estaré aguantando mi respiración, hasta el final)

**Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with **

(Hasta ese momento cuando encuentre al único con el que estaré para siempre)

**Cause nobody wants to be the**** last one there**

(Porque nadie quiere ser el último que quede aquí)

**Cause**** everyone**** wants to**** feel like someone**** cares **

(Porque todos quieren sentir que a alguien le importan)

**Someone**** to**** love with my life**** in**** their hands**

(Alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos)

**There's**** gotta be**** somebody for**** me**** like that**

(Tiene que haber alguien así para mí)

**Cause nobody wants to do it on their own **

(Porque nadie quiere estar por su cuenta)

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone **

(Y todos quieren saber que no están solos)

**There's somebody else that feels**** the**** same somewhere**

(Alguien más que se sienta igual en alguna parte)

Blaine apunta a Kurt y trata de poner todas sus corroídas emociones en su voz. Ante una señal, Puck, Trent, Colton y Wes suben al escenario y comienzan a cantar en acompañamiento.

**Tonight****,**** out on**** the**** street****,**** out**** in the**** moonlight**

(Esta noche, fuera en la calle, bajo la luz de la luna)

**And**** dammit this feels too right****,**** it's just like**** déja**** vu **

(Y, maldita sea, esto se siente tan bien, es como un déja vu)

**Me standing here with you **

(Estar aquí contigo)

**So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end **

(Así que estaré aguantando mi respiración, hasta el final)

**Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with **

(Hasta ese momento, cuando encuentre al único con el que estaré para siempre)

**You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know) **

(No puedes rendirte [cuando estás buscando] ese diamante en bruto [porque nunca sabrás])

**When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)**

(Cuando aparezca, [asegúrate de conservarlo])

**Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**

(Porque podría ser el indicado, ese por el que has estado esperando)

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there **

(Porque nadie quiere ser el ultimo que quede aquí)

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares **

(Y todos quieren sentir que a alguien le importan)

**Someone to love with my life in their hands **

(Alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos)

**There's gotta**** be somebody for me, oh **

(Tiene que haber alguien para mí, oh)

**Nobody wants to do it on their own **

(Nadie quiere ir por su cuenta)

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone **

(Y todos quieren saber que no están solos)

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere **

(Alguien más que se sienta igual en alguna parte)

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there **

(Tiene que haber alguien para mí ahí afuera)

**Nobody wants to be the last one there **

(Nadie quiere ser el último que quede)

**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares **

(Porque todos quieren sentir que a alguien le importan)

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere **

(Alguien más que se sienta igual en alguna parte)

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there **

(Tiene que haber alguien para mí ahí afuera)

_Soy tuyo_, vocalizo Kurt con sus labios a Blaine, parpadeando a través de lágrimas. Blaine verbalizo de vuelta _Mío_ antes que su rostro prorrumpiera en una gran sonrisa.

…..

"¿Jasón?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda con los deberes de Francés?" le ofreció Jasón desde su escritorio, lanzándole miradas a Colton, quien se encontraba estudiando sobre su cama. Trataba de no pensar en cómo no habían mencionado que durmieron juntos la noche anterior, pero simplemente se habían recostado juntos y ya. Fue la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en años.

"Jasón, perdón, pero tu francés apesta. Cuando te pedi que dijeras 'No puedo ir al trabajo hoy', me dijiste 'Tengo sarpullido verde en mis calcetines'. Ahora, no sé si tienes un historial de ETS* en tus pies, pero ese es un francés bastante horrible" dijo Colton, riendo quedamente.

"Bueno, ¿entonces porque te molestarte en pedirme ayuda?" murmuró Jasón.

"Porque estaba tratando de coquetear contigo" declaró Colton descaradamente. "Ahora, lo que realmente quería saber es si quieres bajar para comer un poco o si deberíamos pedir servicio a domicilio."

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Jasón, volviéndose totalmente, mirando a Colton a los ojos.

"¿Qué es qué?" Colton preguntó.

Jasón hizo un gesto entre ellos. "Esto. Nosotros. Estudiando, armando modelos juntos" tosió. "Durmiendo juntos."

Colton permaneció en silencio por un momento. "¿Tiene que ser algo?"

Jasón suspiró. "Supongo que no. Pero se siente como algo."

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"No lo sé" dijo el hombre alto.

Por lo general Jasón era expresivo y seguro de sí mismo; esto hacía sentir curiosidad a Colton. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama. "Bueno, cuando pasamos tiempo juntos, estudiando o pintando los modelos, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Bien o mal?"

"Bien" contestó Jasón sin dudarlo. "Nunca he tenido un amigo interesado en modelos de autos antes. Ha sido increíble."

Colton sonrió. "Bien. Ahora, ¿Cómo se siente cuando, cuando dormimos juntos?" preguntó Colton con vacilación. No quería forzar a Jasón elegir una opción de vida que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Pero estaría mintiendo si decía que la respuesta de Jasón no estaba poniendo en juego a su corazón.

Jasón suspiró profundamente y pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello. Colton había llegado a reconocer el movimiento de frustración, al igual que sabía que Jasón tarareaba desde el fondo de su garganta cuando estaba contento. La primera vez que escuchó ese sonido fue cuando estaban acurrucados juntos y lo amaba interminablemente.

"Vale. Si lo pienso como dos chicos durmiendo juntos, me incomoda un poco. Pero si pienso que eres tú, Colton, y yo, Jasón, disfrutando nuestro tiempo juntos, entonces supongo que me gusta" dijo honestamente.

Colton cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de contener la alegría que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Jasón. "Muy bien. Ahora que ya sorteamos eso fuera del camino. Si alguna vez llega un momento en que uno de nosotros no disfrute… pasar tiempo con el otro, entonces no lo haremos."

Jasón asintió, luciendo como si estuviera pensándolo detenidamente. "Está bien. Entonces quiero ordenar comida China. Yo, uh, quiero disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos esta noche."

Colton sonrió y tomó el teléfono. Tenía la esperanza que algún día, tal vez 'pasar tiempo juntos' significaría más que sólo acurrucarse. Pero por ahora, eso era más que suficiente.

…..

"¿Estás seguro que Wes no estará toda la noche?" preguntó Kurt mientras Blaine le dejaba entrar a su dormitorio.

"Si, estoy seguro. Estará con su novia hasta mañana. El mensaje de Jasón decía que él necesitaba algún tiempo a solas con Colton, así que no vamos a interrumpirles."

Kurt se ruborizó. "¿Piensas que lo están haciendo?"

"¿Haciéndolo? ¿En serio, Kurt? ¿Cuántos años tienes otra vez? ¿Cinco?" bromeó Blaine, luego se fijó que su tono podía haber sido un poco hosco. "Tal vez lo están."

"Si, Blaine, haciéndolo. Rayos. Haciendo el amor. Teniendo sexo. Follando. Todo es lo mismo que hacerlo. Así que, métetelo por el lindo trasero" Kurt masculló.

"Conozco algo que podrías meter por mi lindo trasero" dijo Blaine, moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente, alcanzándole y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt.

"Como. Sea." dijo Kurt, inclinándose para darle un beso. "¿Sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Blaine, pegando su nariz a su cuello.

"Le pregunte a Julieta acerca del sexo."

Blaine tosió. "¿Hiciste que?"

"Le pregunté si pensaba que sería malo para mi tener relaciones. Ya sabes, malo para la recuperación y todo eso" dijo Kurt.

Blaine trató de no atragantarse con su propia lengua esperando la respuesta. "¿Y ella dijo…?"

"Oh, ella dijo, que puedo hacer lo que sea con lo que me sienta cómodo. Siempre que con quien sea que este sepa que tal vez necesite detenerme en cualquier momento" dijo Kurt, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Gruñendo, Blaine inclinó su cabeza contra la de Kurt. "¿Y que es con lo que te sientes cómodo, Kurt?" Blaine preguntó, sintiéndose como si fuera a morir antes de terminar esta conversación.

"Follar."

Blaine en verdad se tambaleo. Kurt rio a carcajadas al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Blaine.

"Bueno, pude haber dicho que quería hacerlo. O hacer el amor. Pero parece que te gusta ser bastante directo con las cosas. Así que, sí, Blaine. Me gustaría que jodieramos si no estás muy ocupado" expuso Kurt, una mirada altiva en su rostro.

Tomando un par de pasos, Blaine colapsó en su cama. Kurt soltó risitas de nuevo, llevando su mano a su boca cuando oyó lo agudo que era. Se acercó a Blaine y gateó encima de él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. "¿Qué dices, Blaine? ¿Ocupado?"

"Diablos, sí, estoy ocupado" gruñó Blaine, levantando de su regazo a Kurt repentinamente y rodándoles hasta que Kurt quedó bajo de él. Inclinó su boca sobre la de Kurt y de inmediato comenzó a acariciar sus lenguas juntas. De repente, se echó hacia atrás. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir no o detente, ¿está bien, amor? O empujarme o golpearme, lo que sea. Pararé en el momento en que lo decidas, ¿está bien?"

Ver absoluta determinación y sinceridad en los ojos de Blaine tocó a Kurt. Puso su mano en la mejilla de Blaine y sonrió dulcemente. "Gracias."

Blaine se inclinó y le besó lentamente, dibujando cada toque, cada movimiento deliberadamente con la intención de encenderle. Kurt estaba jadeando en segundos mientras Blaine abusaba de su labio inferior dentro de su boca y lo chupaba antes de soltarlo. Deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de Blaine, Kurt estaba determinado a sacar algún sonido de él. Empujó su lengua contra la de Blaine hasta que respondió, Kurt rápidamente succionó la lengua de Blaine metiéndola a su propia boca. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, follando su lengua contra la de Blaine hasta que un ronco gemido salió de su garganta. Kurt se felicitó a sí mismo. Puede ser que fuera virgen, pero no era un tonto.

En cuestión de minutos se despojaron de sus ropas y se unieron de nuevo. Ambos gritaron ante el calor de sus cuerpos tocándose. Blaine arrastró su lengua por el costado del cuello de Kurt, amando su delicioso sabor salado. Hundiendo su boca en la de Kurt, exploró cada recodo caliente a su disposición antes de dejar su calor. Se puso de rodillas y mordisqueo un camino hacia abajo por el cuello de Kurt, amando cada jadeo y gemido agudo que escapaba de su chico.

"Mío" murmuró, besando y chupando su camino hasta los pezones de Kurt. El chico bajo él se arqueo mientras Blaine succionaba sus tetillas, apretándola en sus labios antes de prestar la misma cariñosa atención al otro.

"Blaine" gimoteó Kurt.

"¿Todo bien?" pronunció sin aliento Blaine.

"Biiiiiien" confirmó Kurt, ondulando sus caderas debajo de él.

"Ah mierda" masculló Blaine ante la sensación. Las caderas de Kurt siempre le hacían algo y estaban haciéndole más que algo en ese momento. Tratando de ignorar el deseo de embestir en su interior, lamió un camino hasta la pequeña charca de líquido pre-seminal en el abdomen de Kurt. Lo lamió y un sonido de satisfacción hizo eco en su garganta. Kurt jadeo y onduló sus caderas de nuevo, buscando fricción desesperadamente. Con un único movimiento, Blaine le dio un lengüetazo a la longitud entera del pene de Kurt, amando el estremecimiento que esto produjo.

Kurt no aguantaba más. Sabía que Blaine quería tomarse su tiempo, pero él necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba ahora. Se estiró y con fuerza sujetó la polla de Blaine antes de acariciarla. Blaine tuvo que dejar a un lado sus atenciones, las sensaciones le abrumaban demasiado. Kurt le masturbo por unos momentos antes de llevar sus humedecidos dedos a sus labios y chupar cada uno sonoramente, limpiándolos. Blaine le miró y gimió, no le permitió terminar antes de meter de golpe su lengua entre los calientes labios de Kurt y probar su propio sabor en la boca del otro chico. Era un sabor embriagador que hizo palpitar a su polla en respuesta.

"Mas, Blaine. Por favor más" gimió Kurt.

"Si, está bien" estuvo de acuerdo Blaine, mareado de deseo. Sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche un frasco de lubricante y un condón. Dejó el condón en la mesa a un fácil acceso. Incluso en su estado de excitación no quería que Kurt se sintiera presionado.

Lleno sus dedos de lubricante con habilidad mientras besaba a Kurt. "¿Estás seguro amor?"

"Tus dedos, ahora, Blaine" regañó Kurt contra sus labios.

"Solo tienes que decirlo y…"

"Blaine" bramó Kurt, su voz una octava más baja de lo normal.

"Dedos, correcto" murmuró Blaine, besándole profundamente por un momento. "Trata de relajarte, ¿está bien, amor?"

"He usado mis dedos antes en mí, Blaine, no te preocupes, sé que esperar" Kurt jadeó.

Blaine gruñó sonoramente ante las imágenes mentales que eso produjo. Ese pensamiento era para masturbarse por toda una vida por lo menos. Tocó ligeramente a Kurt con un dedo, lo que causo que este se arqueara. Ante sus insistentes movimientos, Blaine empujó el digito dentro hasta el segundo anillo. Hizo una pausa, permitiendo al apretado y caliente calor de Kurt ajustarse por un momento. Kurt murmuró que estaba listo y Blaine lentamente añadió un segundo digito antes de detenerse de nuevo. Esta vez Kurt tomó el control, empujándose a sí mismo contra los dedos de Blaine. Kurt mantuvo su ritmo y la sensación de sus caderas moviéndose debajo de él casi volvían loco a Blaine. Kurt susurró pidiendo otro dedo y Blaine deslizo un tercer dedo en su interior y jadeó cuando Kurt inmediatamente se hundió hasta el fondo en los tres dedos. Kurt se folló a sí mismo en los dedos de Blaine hasta que ambos estuvieron sudando y gimiendo sonoramente el uno contra el otro.

"Amor" gimió Blaine contra su boca.

"Estoy listo para ti, Blaine" susurró Kurt. Sabía que Blaine necesitaba oír las palabras de él. Y estaba listo. No tenía miedo, no estaba teniendo flashbacks o preocupaciones. El momento era perfecto.

Blaine encontró sus miradas y vio deseo puro, tuvo que tragar. Miró detenidamente por un momento, en busca de cualquier signo de temor o vacilación antes de asentir.

Se levantó y se sorprendió cuando Kurt deslizó un condón abierto sobre su gruesa longitud. Kurt le sonrió con picardía antes de envolver su mano cubierta de lubricante alrededor de él y acariciarle varias veces. Blaine estaba cerca de perder el control cuando Kurt finalmente le soltó.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se alineo contra la entrada de Kurt. Mordiéndose el labio para mantener el control sobre sí mismo, se deslizo dentro de la extremadamente estrecha profundidad de Kurt. Su vista se volvió borrosa por unos momentos con el placer que recorrió su cuerpo.

Kurt soltó un quejido en voz alta ante la sensación de estar lleno completamente. La gruesa longitud de Blaine era más grande de lo que los dedos nunca le habían preparado. Pero aparte de un ligero escozor, no dolió. Se sentía simplemente increíble; lleno, caliente y fantástico.

"¿Estás bien?" le susurró Blaine entrecortadamente al oído.

Kurt podía oír la tensión en su voz y se llenó de alegría ante la idea de que era él el que estaba causándole esas sensaciones que le volvían loco. "Estoy bien" susurró en respuesta, antes de rotar sus caderas.

Blaine sujetó sus caderas con fuerza. "Mierda, ya casi me corro" alcanzó a murmurar. "Deja que me mueva. Tú y estas caderas van a matarme antes que pueda disfrutar realmente esto."

Kurt sonrió a través de su deseo. "Vale." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y apoyó sus manos en su trasero, masajeando la redonda y firme carne. Siempre había sido un gran fan del culo de Blaine, y no era para nada decepcionante.

Blaine gimió de nuevo y empezó un suave vaivén de adentro y afuera. El sentir a Blaine desde su interior y a través del trasero de Blaine en el exterior, era una intensa sensación para Kurt. Aunque Blaine afirmaba que las caderas de Kurt lo matarían, el vaivén de las caderas de Blaine no quedaba atrás.

"Mírame" pidió Blaine.

Ojos azules-verdosos se encontraron con los dorados de Blaine en la penumbra. Sus miradas permanecieron en la del otro a través de cada estocada de la polla de Blaine al interior de Kurt. Cada embestida, cada agarre más tenso de las uñas de Kurt en el culo de Blaine. En todo momento, sus ojos se mantuvieron conectados. Blaine estaba a punto de llegar cuando los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron y soltó un grito, viniéndose entre ambos. Sentir los espasmos de la estrechez rodeando a Blaine le empujó al límite y gritó el nombre de Kurt mientras se corría con más fuerza de la que nunca lo había hecho antes. Estaba seguro que sus vecinos se quejarían, pero todos se podían ir a la mierda.

Las pulsaciones se prolongaron durante varios segundos, dejándole seco. La sensación del cuerpo de Kurt alrededor suyo, la forma en que este aceptaba a Blaine dentro suyo, le trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, había sido tan intenso. Se colocó descansando gentilmente contra Kurt, quien enredó sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Blaine totalmente. El aliento de Blaine salió con un estremecimiento y beso la frente húmeda de Kurt.

"Gracias" susurró, inclinándose para mirar a los ojos azules contentos debajo suyo.

"¿Por qué?" Kurt le preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa.

"Por confiar en mi" dijo Blaine roncamente. "Por dejarme ser tu primera vez."

"Confió en ti Blaine. Y gracias por hacer de esta la más intensa y hermosa experiencia que nadie ha tenido jamás" respondió Kurt.

"Kurt, creo que te amo" susurró Blaine, miedo repentinamente quemando sus entrañas. Nunca había dicho esas palabras a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus padres les había dicho esas palabras desde que era un pequeño niño.

"También te amo, Blaine" dijo Kurt, besándole suavemente.

Blaine le miró fijamente, parpadeando rápidamente durante un rato. Cuando por fin controló sus emociones, salió gentilmente de Kurt, quien hizo una mueca ante el malestar.

"Vamos amor, vamos a meterte a la ducha" dijo, tirando el condón y levantando a Kurt de la cama.

"Está bien" susurró Kurt alegremente.

. . .

. .

.


	10. Chapter 10

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/A:** […] A pesar de que tengo la mayor parte de mis planes para esta historia ya esbozados, no quiero poner energía en un capitulo si no lo haré lo mejor posible […] Por ahora, les ofrezco este breve interludio Jolton. Para aquellos a los que no les gusta Jolton, no se preocupen, no se perderán nada de la historia principal si se saltan esto. Pido disculpas de nuevo […]

**N/T:** El capítulo más cortó que he traducido hasta ahora, pero no por eso menos interesante ¡Disfruten la lectura!

*Wantán: Es una masa muy fina y rellena (generalmente de carne picada de cerdo) muy común en la gastronomía China. Es consumida cocida en sopas o frita.

. . . . .

Jasón se quedó mirando al hombre que yacía en su cama. Nunca pensó que estaría viendo esta imagen, y mucho menos que experimentaría estos sentimientos que cursaban a través de él. Esta necesidad de no solo proteger, pero el tener sentimientos románticos por otro hombre. Algo en Colton le llamaba, traía algo que él mismo nunca supo que estaba ahí. No se trataba de ser gay, él lo sabía. Todavía podía mirar las curvas de una mujer y sentirse atraído. Era Colton en sí mismo.

Ese cabello ligeramente pelirrojo, esos ojos azules cristalinos, su voz, sus gestos, su aceptación fácil y continua del mundo que le rodeaba. Todas esas cosas, más el hecho de que tenían tanto en común hacían a Colton una persona con la que disfrutaba estar todo el tiempo.

La primera vez que abrazo a Colton mientras estaba teniendo esa pesadilla había sido un accidente. Había arropado a sus hermanitos y hermanitas un montón de veces mientras estaban creciendo. Le había parecido algo instintivo abrazar al más pequeño, hacerlo sentir seguro. Pero se había sentido como algo más después de que se había recostado a su lado completamente. Se había sentido bien. Diferente, pero tan bien. Y así es como se había sentido desde entonces.

Cuando se sentaban tan cerca que sus piernas se rozaban entre ellas mientras estudiaban. Cuando sus manos se encontraban al alcanzar diferentes pinturas y piezas de los modelos. Cuando Colton trato de robar el último Wantán hoy en la noche y Jasón se la había birlado de vuelta al introducir los dedos de Colton a su boca. La sensación de esos dedos en los labios de Jasón había sido la experiencia reveladora. Le había hecho darse cuenta que no solo podía tener afecto por este hombre, si no que también podía sentirse atraído físicamente a él.

Mirándole ahora, a su pequeña boca separada ligeramente al respirar en sueños, Jasón se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que pensaba que era el otro chico. Con el suave rubor en sus mejillas, sus manos cogiendo una de las de Jasón contra su pecho.

Jasón estaba fascinado por todo. Era tan diferente de cuando él estaba con una mujer y, sin embargo, no lo era. Deslizando su mano fuera del agarre de Colton, sonrió al puchero que se formó en sus labios.

Haciendo un sonido reconfortante a su oído, apartó el pelo de la frente de Colton. Colton reaccionó, girando ligeramente el rostro hacia la mano de Jasón. Le gustaba la sensación de su pelo, su piel. Utilizaba crema hidratante, le había dicho a Jasón, porque tenía incorporado un PFS que necesitaba por su tono de piel. Cuando se sintió avergonzado por ello, Jasón le había mostrado el estante de Kurt en el baño que contenía casi una docena de botellas de productos. Ambos rieron y Jasón le dijo que le gustaba su piel y que era bueno que la protegiera. Colton se había ruborizado y Jasón se había encontrado a si mismo pensando en lo lindo que se veía con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La curiosidad continuó apilándose en sus pensamientos y se inclinó hacia abajo, posando un ligero beso sobre el cabello de Colton. Olía delicioso. Mucho mejor que su propio champú genérico. No se sentía mal, y como Colton sugeriría, no se asustaría y tal vez podía ver si algo más se sentía bien.

Rozó su boca contra la frente del más pequeño, sintiendo un hormigueo en los labios que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Colton suspiró contento, y pareció inclinar su cabeza más cerca de Jasón, invitándole a que continuara.

Jasón decidió que el presente era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para hacer algo de exploración ininterrumpida. Posó suaves besos sobre la nariz de Colton, sus mejillas, su barbilla, antes de agachar la mirada, a esos rosados labios por un largo rato.

Mordiéndose el labio, se preguntó si estaba listo para esto. Si iba como pensaba que podría ir, cambiaría todo. Sabía que si le gustaba el beso no se detendría. Dejaría que la relación progresara a donde merecía ir. Reclamaría a Colton como suyo. Les contaría a sus padres que tenía un novio, si Colton le quería.

Al fin, reuniendo todo su valor, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Colton. Sus labios no eran tan suaves como los de una chica, pero se sentían muy agradables y cálidos. Retrocediendo, jadeo suavemente ante el choque eléctrico que pareció correr a través de su cuerpo ante el contacto. ¿Acaso había estado frotando sus pies en lana antes de acostarse? ¿Habían sido sus labios o era la conmoción? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, decidió, y se inclinó de nuevo para otro beso, poniendo un poco más de presión en este. Eran sus labios. Definitivamente sus labios. Los labios de Colton. Colton.

Jasón no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido escapara de su boca cuando junto sus labios de nuevo. Los labios de Colton parecieron empezar a moverse contra los suyos y se echó para atrás.

"¿Estas despierto?" soltó en un susurro, por si acaso no lo estaba.

"Culpable" Colton respondió en voz baja, sonriendo, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Jasón gimió. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Colton abrió los ojos y miro a Jasón con seriedad. "Quería que tuvieras la oportunidad que necesitabas para descubrir cómo te sentías. Espero que no pienses que estuvo mal por mi parte."

"No, supongo que no. Sin embargo, me siento como un sabandija, como si me estuviera aprovechando de un niño en sus sueños" murmuró Jasón.

"Hey, si no lo hubiera disfrutado habría dicho algo. A pesar de ser desafiado en altura, soy un hombre y sé cómo decir que no" alegó Colton, ofreciéndole una sonrisa gentil.

"¿Te importa si pruebo algo dado que ya estas despierto?" preguntó Jasón, con mariposas explotando en su estómago ante el pensamiento de besar a Colton mientras estaba despierto.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Colton, sus ojos muy abiertos y acogedores. Parecía saber que este era un momento crucial para ambos.

Jasón se inclinó tímidamente. Colton simplemente inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba, dejando que Jasón tomara la iniciativa. Suavemente, Jasón dejó sus labios rozar contra los de Colton, una vez, dos, tres veces. Colton suspiro con placer desde el fondo de su garganta. Ese pequeño sonidito hizo algo a Jasón y empezó a poner más presión en el movimiento de sus labios. Pronto, sus labios se movían entre sí con avidez pero aun renuentes a dar el atrevido salto a la pasión.

Jasón se echó hacia atrás, mirando a Colton, sus ojos marrones amplios con la sorpresa que sentía debido a sus sentimientos. Colton tenía la respiración entrecortada, sus labios color rosa oscuro por haber sido besados. Le excitaba saber que él había hecho eso a Colton.

Moviéndose de vuelta, Jasón besó a Colton, inclinando sus labios solo un poco más para así poder rozar su lengua suavemente contra la comisura de la boca de Colton.

Colton no pudo contener un jadeo de placer. Al sentir sus labios abiertos, Jasón dejo a su lengua adentrarse vacilantemente en la boca de Colton. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación. Jasón no tenía idea que podía llegar a sentirse de esta forma, sobre cualquier persona, hombre o mujer. Los labios de ambos se movieron con más confianza, sus lenguas explorándose enérgicamente, aprendiendo la forma del otro.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, respirando con dificultad, Jasón le sonrió. Colton devolvió una sonrisa amplia, con las mejillas color de rosa con pasión.

"Colton, yo, uh, no sé si esto funciona de la misma manera con los chicos como lo hace con las chicas…" eludió Jasón.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Colton, sonriendo gentilmente.

"¿Serias mi… uh, serias mi… uh novio?" Jasón tartamudeó, sonrojándose profundamente. Se sentía como un idiota y si Colton se reía de él, no sabía si su ego podría soportarlo. Cerró los ojos ante las risitas de burla que esperaba. En lugar de eso, una mano suave rozo su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando los radiantes ojos de Colton, brillando con emoción.

"Sería un honor" susurró.

Jasón sonrió abiertamente, a sabiendas de que probablemente lucia como un tonto, y no importándole una mierda. "Excelente. Aunque creo que necesitamos practicar algunas cosas con el fin de hacer que nuestra relación funcione."

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Colton con sabiduría y un brillo en los ojos.

Jasón ahueco su mano contra la mejilla de Colton y bajó sus labios para besar a su novio.


	11. Chapter 11

Traducción autorizada por la autora original xCaellachx

**N/T:** *La canción que cantan Kurt y Blaine se llama 'Your Guardian Angel' por Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

. . . . .

Kurt no podía imaginar estar más feliz. La universidad había comenzado hace tres semanas y, aunque las clases eran difíciles, la vida no podría ser mejor. Blaine era una gran parte de esa felicidad. Su novio, por el que todavía se emocionaba al ser capaz de llamarle así, le había rescatado de una forma que nunca pensó que necesitaría.

Cuando había estado cortándose, pensó que era la única forma de ir por la vida. Ahora que tenía a Julieta y Blaine en su vida, tenía formas mucho más saludables y productivas de dejar salir sus emociones.

Julieta y todas sus pruebas y consultas con otros doctores habían determinado que, aparte del trastorno de estrés postraumático, no sufría de ninguna otra cuestión subyacente. Él trabajaba con ella en el Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático y trabajaba con Blaine en como sentirse más seguro y protegido.

Un par de veces a la semana, Blaine le llevaba a ejercitarse al gimnasio, enseñándole movimientos defensivos y otros elementos básicos de boxeo. Blaine había sido tan lindo al principio, temeroso de enseñar a Kurt, porque no quería lastimarle. Kurt, por otro lado, sabía que Blaine podía soportarlo, le había sacado a empujones y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Su novio estuvo sorprendido no sólo por el golpe, si no también por la fuerza de Kurt. Puede que Kurt fuera delgado pero siempre había tenido fuerza en su cuerpo. Ahora estaba aprendiendo a usarla. Ambos se habían visto sorprendidos de la facilidad con la que aprendía a boxear. Siempre había sido ágil y rápido con los pies; años de huir de bravucones le habían hecho ser rápido.

Pero ahora era rápido al esquivar golpes y dar los suyos propios antes de quitarse del camino. Era divertido. Blaine no pensaba lo mismo cuando recibía puñetazos, pero alegraba el día de Kurt. Él siempre hacia a Blaine sentirse mejor.

Averiguaron cuando estaba desocupado el gimnasio y descubrieron que estar sudorosos y calientes les ponía. La ducha había sido la ubicación de muchos encuentros amorosos, sobre todo porque ambos tenían compañeros de cuarto.

Jasón seguía siendo un amigo genial que había llegado a depender en Kurt en una nueva forma desde que se convirtió en el novio de Colton. Jasón no sabía si eso lo hacía gay, pero no estaba preocupado por una etiqueta. Sólo sabía que amaba a Colton y eso era lo único que importaba para los dos. Pero sí tenía preguntas e inquietudes sobre salir con un chico y Kurt estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

La mayor parte del tiempo Kurt simplemente necesitaba dirigirle para que le preguntara a su novio, incluso si eso avergonzaba a Jasón. No podía esperar que Kurt supiera que excitaba a Colton. Eso era algo que Jasón tenía que discutir con él. Pero sí le ayudo a hacer algunas compras. Jasón había dicho que Colton se vestía bien y él no quería avergonzar a su novio.

Había sido tan tierno, Kurt había estado más que dispuesto a darle consejo. Colton le había agradecido profusamente después, diciendo que amaba a su novio, pero que la franela no hacía mucho por él. Ambos soltaron una buena risa. Por lo menos él no tenía que preocuparse de eso con Blaine.

Cuando Kurt había limpiado el armario de Blaine y había desechado las ropas que no le sentaban bien, Blaine no armó ningún tipo de escándalo. Sobre todo cuando Kurt se quedó esa noche y Blaine vio que las camisetas que Kurt dijo que donaría, en realidad habían sido donadas a él mismo. Blaine dijo que verlo en sus camisetas sin duda le ponía. Kurt estaba más que feliz de complacerle.

Blaine durmió con Kurt todas las noches de la primera semana después de la fiesta. Kurt había intentado dormir sin él una noche y había tenido horribles pesadillas y Jasón tuvo que llamar a Blaine para que viniera. No hicieron nada durante la noche, todo lo que Kurt necesitaba era la reconfortante calidez de Blaine. Le tranquilizaba inmensamente. Cuando despertaba de una pesadilla ya no reaccionaba mal ante la voz o presencia de Blaine. Su subconsciente por fin concilio que Blaine era un buen hombre; que estaba ahí para cuidar y proteger a Kurt.

Kurt sólo esperaba que Blaine pudiera protegerle en ese momento. Jugueteó con su suéter otra vez, enderezándolo contra sus pantalones. Una cálida mano toma la suya y la mantuvo quieta.

"Te ves muy bien amor. No te preocupes. No eres tú con el que ella será quisquillosa, soy yo" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa alentadora.

"Mejor que no lo haga" dijo Kurt, usando un tono venenoso. "Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado y si sabe lo que es bueno para ella, será amable."

Blaine se echó a reír, amando la actitud que Kurt había adoptado. Muchas veces se sentía como si él también estuviera en recuperación, como Kurt lo estaba. No por nada grave sin embargo, sólo una especie de recuperación de doce pasos para bastardos.

Todavía se encontraba a sí mismo queriendo llamar a la gente por apodos, incluso a Kurt, y tenía que morderse la lengua o tomarse un momento para contar hasta diez o incluso cien, dependiendo de la persona. Algunas veces había fallado y había tenido que disculparse con la gente. Para este momento Kurt ya estaba acostumbrado y sólo le miraría detenidamente si él lanzaba algún insulto al azar. Blaine notaría lo que había dicho y pediría disculpas.

Kurt le besaría dulcemente y le perdonaría de inmediato. Le encantaba eso de su novio. Kurt tenía el corazón más maravilloso; compasivo, amable y lleno de pasión. Había pensado que Kurt estaría vacilante a que ellos tuvieran una relación física con lo que él había pasado. Era todo lo contrario.

Kurt estaba deseoso de magrearse con él en pasillos al azar o de escaparse para encontrar un lugar para estar juntos. Blaine había empezado a llevar lubricante y condones a todas partes, por si acaso tenía suerte. Y con Kurt, la suerte rondaba bastante cerca. Ahora que ambos se ejercitaban juntos y él era capaz de ver lo que su novio era capaz de hacer, les había dado por probar diferentes posiciones. Kurt era más que flexible y Blaine le costaba ver a Kurt abrir las piernas cuando se estiraban y no devorarle contra los vestuarios. Kurt había desarrollado una rápida confianza en sí mismo que Blaine alimentaba. Era una persona fuerte y hermosa y se merecía saber que lo era.

"Bueno, seamos positivos, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Blaine. "Aquí vamos" dijo, poniéndose de pie y colocando una sonrisa acogedora en el rostro.

Su madre, Elyse Anderson, entró por la puerta de la cafetería. Blaine sintió a Kurt de pie a su lado y sujetó su mano, apretándola de forma tranquilizadora. Ella le ponía nervioso sin siquiera intentarlo, esperaba que Kurt lo llevara mejor.

Su madre tenía un imponente sentido de sí misma, sabiendo que ella era mejor que los demás, sólo dale un momento para explicarte porque. Era más alta que Blaine, tenía el pelo negro y rizado como él. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro que podría penetrar a través de ti si mostrabas un momento de debilidad.

"Hola, madre" Blaine dijo, inclinándose y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. "Este es mi novio, Kurt Hummel."

Se sintió aliviado cuando ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Kurt. "Es un placer conocerla, Señora Anderson" dijo Kurt con cortesía, pero con confianza.

"A ti también, Kurt. ¿Nos sentamos?" dijo, mirando la silla frente a ella. Blaine tomó la indirecta y jaló la silla para ella.

"¿Que te gustaría beber, madre?" preguntó Blaine. Ella pidió café negro y Blaine le dio una mirada simpática a Kurt y se dirigió a la barra. Había preparado a su novio para pasar unos minutos a solas con ella y él parecía estar bien con ello.

"¿Cómo estuvo su viaje, Señora Anderson?" preguntó Kurt, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

"Elyse, por favor querido. Fue tedioso para ser honesta. Pero nunca me ha gustado viajar. ¿Cómo estás tú querido? Sé que mi hijo piensa que soy la Malvada Bruja del Este, pero te aseguro, no lo soy" ella dijo, con una media sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estoy muy bien, honestamente. Quería darle mi más sincero agradecimiento por buscar a Julieta para mí. Ella ha sido un salvavidas literalmente. Entre ella y Blaine, sé que voy a ponerme bien y quedarme así."

"Eso es maravilloso, Kurt. Sé que Blaine tiene una gran fuerza y cualidades para compartir. Él ya ha mostrado un gran cambio desde que entraste a su vida. No he oído una sola grosería de sus labios en semanas" dijo Elyse con una sonrisa gentil. "Eres una muy buena influencia para él."

"Honestamente Señora, um, Elyse, no creo que sea yo. Sólo dejo que Blaine sea el mismo. Él no tiene que usar barreras alrededor mío. Puede ser él, no quien piensa que tiene que ser cuando estamos juntos" le dijo Kurt.

Elyse enarco una ceja. "¿Alguna vez pensaste en incursionar en la profesión psiquiátrica, Kurt? Sé que su padre y yo no hemos estado ahí para el emocionalmente tanto como deberíamos haberlo hecho. Esa es nuestra más grande falla como padres." Le sonrió ella cálidamente. "Tal vez tú puedas ser el pegamento que vuelva a unirnos."

Kurt le dirigió una radiante sonrisa mientras Blaine regresaba con la bandeja de bebidas. "Sin duda espero que así sea, Elyse."

. . . .

"Qué clase de hechizo le pusiste a mi madre" Blaine demandó mientras dejaban la cafetería después que Elyse se había marchado. "Primero, te permite llamarla por su primer nombre, algo que NUNCA sucede. Luego alaga mi ropa y mis logros académicos. Esa no es la mujer con la que crecí."

"Bueno, no somos los únicos que pueden cambiar para mejor" Kurt le dijo suavemente. "Dale una oportunidad. Creo que podría sorprenderte."

"Si va a actuar decente conmigo, le devolveré el favor" acordó Blaine. "Esa fue la conversación más civil que he tenido con ella probablemente. Iremos a cenar antes de que ella se marche a casa mañana. Sé que es lo que fue" señaló Blaine, deteniéndoles y tirando a Kurt entre sus brazos.

"¿Que fue?" preguntó Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

"Fuiste tú" murmuró Blaine, apoyándose contra él. "Eres mágico." Le dio un suave beso, pero como ambos habían descubiertos, los besos ligeros nunca permanecían de esa manera.

"¡Consíganse un cuarto!" gritó una voz detrás de ellos. Blaine se volvió a mirar antes de plasmar una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Oh, hola chicos" saludó, disgustado por haber sido interrumpidos y por gente que le agradaba, por lo que no podía mandarlos a volar.

"Kurt, realmente has hecho cosas maravillosas con este tipo. No nos ha insultado una sola vez" dijo Nick mientras él y Jeff les alcanzaban. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano, ya sin tratar de ocultar su relación a nadie. No que nadie hubiera dudado que fueran pareja de todas formas.

Blaine deslizó las manos al bolsillo trasero de Kurt mientras el cuarteto se dirigía a la práctica de los Warblers. "Cabeza de mierda. Estúpido. Lerdo. Capullo inigualable."

Kurt soltó risitas y golpeó a Blaine en el brazo. "Se amable, cariño."

"Creo que lo estaba siendo" dijo Jeff sonriendo. "¿Están listos para su dueto?"

Blaine soltó un bufido. "Dah. Vamos a limpiar el suelo con ustedes chicos."

"No todo tiene que ser una competencia" dijo Nick y Kurt asintió.

"Sí lo tiene que ser" Jeff y Blaine contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"Yo lo dije primero" exclamó Blaine.

"No, ¡yo lo hice!" afirmó Jeff, corriendo hacia el hombre más bajo. Los dos se persiguieron entre sí el resto del camino al auditorio. Nick y Kurt negaron con la cabeza e hicieron conversación amistosa sobre la locura de sus novios mientras les seguían.

"Oye, antes que los otros dos nos alcancen, ¿te enteraste de lo de Sebastián?" preguntó Jeff mientras Blaine y él recuperaban el aliento afuera del auditorio.

El rostro de Blaine se oscureció perceptiblemente. "¿Qué?"

"Hey, tranquilo, no me pegues" dijo Jeff, levantando las manos. "No es la gran cosa. Alguien lo vio detrás del club ―unos escandalosos―, comprando lo que parecía ser heroína. A juzgar por su apariencia, está metido en eso ahora."

"Tal vez tengamos suerte y eso termine matando al bastardo" murmuró Blaine. Al ver a Kurt acercarse, borro el ceño fruncido de su rostro y plasmo una sonrisa. No tenía que fingirla por completo. Ver a Kurt siempre le hacia sonreír.

Buscaron asientos dentro para escuchar a las primeras parejas cantar. La mayoría solo cantaba cualquier canción de pop que encontraban. Sólo Jeff, Nick, Kurt y Blaine fueron capaces de ir más allá y cantar canciones de amor. Jeff y Nick enfermaron a todos con su interpretación de 'Anyone Else But You' de la banda sonora Juno.

"Nosotros hasta los dejaremos diabéticos" Kurt susurró.

"Ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo amor. Mírate. Nos haces ganar sólo estando aquí" dijo Blaine, besando los nudillos de Kurt. Kurt le sonrió radiantemente. Ese era la meta de Blaine en la vida. Ver esa sonrisa en su rostro todos los días por el resto de su existencia. Le había sorprendido la profundidad de sus emociones por este chico. Ahora pensaba en términos de para siempre. Pensamientos que jamás habían cruzado por su cabeza antes; matrimonio, familia, establecerse. Y ahora los tenía, casi a diario. A veces le asustaban. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Kurt o sentir su suave toque, sabía que nada haría su vida tan perfecta como Kurt la hacía.

"¿Listo?" preguntó, poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a Kurt cuando el señor Schuester aviso que eran los próximos.

"Siempre" Kurt sonrió.

Tomaron su lugar en el escenario y la música comenzó. Kurt y Blaine se volvieron entre sí y cantaron cada palabra el uno al otro. Ni una sola vez giraron a la audiencia, dejándose atrapar por el momento, por las palabras y por su ser amado.

(Kurt)

**_When I see your smile _**

_(Cuando veo tu sonrisa)_

**_Tears roll down my face I can't replace _**

_(Lagrimas que no puedo remplazar caen por mi rostro)_

**_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_**

_(Y ahora que soy fuerte he descubierto)_

**_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _**

_(Como este mundo se torna frío y rompe mi alma en dos)_

**_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _**

_(Y sé que muy adentro encontraré que puedo ser el único)_

(Ambos)

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_**

_(Nunca te dejaré caer [dejaré caer])_

**_I'll stand up with you forever _**

_(Estaré a tu lado por siempre)_

**_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all) _**

_(Estaré ahí a pesar de todo [a pesar de todo])_

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _**

_(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)_

(Blaine)

**_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. _**

_(Está bien. Está bien. Está bien.)_

**_Seasons are changing _**

_(Las estaciones están cambiando)_

**_And waves are crashing _**

_(Y las olas se están rompiendo)_

**_And stars are falling all for us _**

_(Y las estrellas caen por nosotros)_

**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _**

_(Los días se vuelven largos y las noches cortas)_

**_I can show you I'll be the one _**

_(Puedo demostrarte que seré el indicado)_

(Ambos)

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_**

_(Nunca te dejaré caer [dejaré caer])_

**_I'll stand up with you forever_**

_(Estaré a tu lado por siempre)_

**_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_**

_(Estaré ahí a pesar de todo [a pesar de todo])_

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

_(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)_

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, se aproximaron el uno al otro, acercándose hasta que sus manos se entrelazaron. Ni una sola vez despegaron sus miradas, aunque ambos parpadeaban repetidamente mientras lagrimas caían libremente.

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**

_(Porqué tu eres mi, tú eres mi, mi, mi verdadero amor, todo mi corazón)_

**_Please don't throw that away_**

_(Por favor no tires todo eso)_

(Kurt)

**_Cuz I'm here for you_**

_(Porque estoy aquí para ti)_

**_Please don't walk away and_**

_(Por favor no te vayas)_

**_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_**

_(Por favor dime que te quedaras, que te quedaras)_

(Blaine)

**_Use me as you will_**

_(Úsame como desees)_

**_Pull my strings just for a thrill_**

_(Jala mis hilos para darme estremecimientos)_

**_And I know I'll be okay_**

_(Y sé que estaré bien)_

**_Though my skies are turning gray_**

_(A pesar que mis cielos se tornan grises)_

(Ambos)

**_I will never let you fall_**

_(Nunca te dejaré caer)_

**_I'll stand up with you forever_**

_(Me quedaré a tu lado para siempre)_

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

_(Estaré a tu lado a pesar de todo)_

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

_(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)_

Para el momento que los coros finales terminaron, ambos estaban de pie cara a cara. Cuando la nota final se desvaneció, envolvieron sus brazos alrededor del otro, besándose apasionadamente. Nunca notaron el auditorio lleno de ruido, dándoles una gran ovación. Ambos estaban demasiado perdidos el uno en el otro.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**N/T:** Quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a los que dejan comentarios sin estar registrados. Me gustaría poder contestarles, en verdad, algunos de los reviews más lindos que me han dejado son de esos y son de los más chulos. Desafortunadamente, Fanfiction sólo nos permite responder a las personas registradas. Pero en verdad; muchas gracias por los comentarios, aunque no les conteste, espero que sepan que leo cada uno de ellos.

Y bueno, ya saben; los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia no me pertenece, nada me pertenece… Lo único que (como que más o menos) me pertenece es mi hija/mascota Haruka... Y ni si quiera ella me pertenece del todo, ama más a sus tías que a mí.

Gracias por leer y comentar :) [Y perdón por la nota de traductora larga...]


End file.
